Las jugadas del destino
by titaternura
Summary: Quien a dicho que primero hay que concerse para tener hijos... Cuando mi madre dice que los tiempos han cambiado lo dice en serio - dijo - primero tuvimos hijos, luego intimidad y ahora una cita
1. ¿Sasuke nunca piensas tener hijos?

.

**HOLAAAAA DE NUEVO**

**PARA QUIENES LEYERON CAMINO DE ESPINAS YA ESTABAN ENTERADAS QUE ESTABA TRABAJANDO EN UN NUEVO FIC**

**Y PARA LAS QUE ME PIDIERON EPILOGO ESTE FIC ES EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL NO LO ESCRIBI  
**

**AQUI VERAN A SASUKE DE PADRE DESDE EL COMIENZO ASI QUE NO LE VI EL CASO AL EPILOGO DEL FIC ANTERIO**

.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEEEEEE Y COMENTEN **

**BYE**

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Sakura, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho**_ decía Temari con el ceño fruncido_ **porque no me dijiste**

**Ya Temari deja de regañarme, se lo que estoy haciendo**_ se defendió Sakura

Ambas conversaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos de un supermercado, después de comprar lo que Sakura había ido a buscar regresaron al departamento de ella

.

**Después que haga la prueba seguimos hablando**_ le dijo Sakura mientas entraba al baño

**Sakura eso que hiciste solo lo hacen las mujeres que tienen problemas o cuarentonas que sienten que se les esta yendo el tren, Sakura, tu eres bonita, saludable, joven, no me cabe en la cabeza por que lo hiciste**_ Temari no pensaba callarse hasta haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba

**Por esto**_ dijo sonriendo cuando salio del baño, mostrando la prueba de embarazo casera que daba positivo

Temari se dejo caer sentada sobre la cama

**Ya es demasiado tarde para que digas nada mas**_ dijo la pelirosa con una radiante sonrisa, luego acaricio su vientre_ **aquí esta mi hijo**_ murmuro tiernamente_ **tenia tanto miedo de no quedar embarazada**

Temari frunció el ceño

**Es que acaso la inseminación artificial no es para quedar embarazada**

**Si Temari**_ respondió Sakura_ **pero hay la posibilidad que la primera vez no resulte**

**Y ahora que harás**_ pregunto la rubia_ **un hijo no es cosa fácil**

**Lo se Temari, pero quería sentir algo que fuera mío, de mi propia carne y a este bebe ya lo quiero auque aun no ha nacido**

Temari suspiro

**Y el padre, que hay del padre**

**No hay padre, solo donante**_ dijo_ **solo yo tengo derechos sobre este bebe, nadie mas**

**Llámame anticuada pero porque no lo hiciste de la forma convencional**

**Temari, ¿ves a algún hombre en este departamento?**

**Que paso con Hidan**

**No recuerdas que resulto que se sentía atraído, perdón atraída por su mismo sexo**

**Y Gaara**_ insistió

**Gaara es buena persona y un gran abogado pero es demasiado frío y rígido, no seria un buen padre**_ comento_ **por eso terminamos cuando decidí hacer esto**

Temari arqueo una ceja

**De acuerdo, yo termine con él**

La rubia se irguió dispuesta a seguir con la discusión pero Sakura la interrumpió

**Ya Temari, no me digas mas, este bebe nacerá le pese a quien le pese**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Dieciséis meses después

.

**Salud**_ brindaron Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto al unísono

**Por la nueva integrante de la familia**_ dijo Naruto_ **no lo puedo creer Itachi, tu segunda hija, mi segunda sobrina**

El pelilargo sonrió feliz

**Ino esta más radiante que nunca**_ dijo Naruto alabando a su hermana

**Hinata también estará pronto de parto ¿no es así?**_ comento Sasuke

**Solo dos meses**_ respondió sonriendo_ **dos meses y tendré a mi pequeña Nanami en mis brazos**

Los tres estaban reunidos en la oficina de Sasuke, quien junto a su hermano mayor manejaban mayor constructora de Tokio

**Y que hay de ti Sasuke**_ le pregunto Itachi mientras tomaba una revista del montón que había sobre la mesita del café_ **"el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha a sido catalogado como el empresario soltero mas sexy y apetitoso que ha habido en los últimos diez años, con tan solo veintisiete años es el dueño de una gran fortuna y de nuestros corazones"**

Itachi y Naruto estallaron en risas, Sasuke sonrió arrogante

**Están celosos**

**De que**_ dijo Itachi_ **según esta misma revista yo soy uno de los "**_**papis**_** mas sexys de Japón"**

Naruto sonrió mas abiertamente recordando que a él lo había incluido en la portada de una revista con el titulo de **"El esposo que todas **_**deseamos **_**tener"**

**Ya hablando en serio Sasuke, es que acaso no piensas tener familia**

**No estoy interesado**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombre

**Deberías intentarlo**_ lo alentó

**Jamás**_ dijo rápidamente_ **en lo que a eso se refiere, tengo muchísimo cuidado, tengo tanto cuidado que casi estoy cubierto de pies a cabeza por un envoltorio de látex, soy...**

En ese momento, un espantoso pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza que lo hizo levantarse de la silla de inmediato.

**Ya comprendimos que estás hecho a prueba de errores**_ comentó Itachi_ **¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?**_ pregunto al ver que su hermano estaba como en shok

**Teme, que te pasa estas mas pálido de lo normal**_ dijo Naruto

**R-regresare mas tarde, tengo algo que arreglar**_ dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina dejando a Itachi y Naruto extrañados

.

* * *

.

Sasuke golpeo el volante de su auto con fuerza, como pudo ser tan descuidado he inconciente, tenia que arreglar lo que había hecho en sus años de universidad, rogando que fuera demasiado tarde

.

* * *

.

**Agu gugugu**_ Temari hacia muecas raras a dos pequeños pelinegros idénticos_ **cada vez que los veo están mas lindos**_ dijo girándose a ver a Sakura

La pelirosa sonrió

**Lo se**

**Cabello negro y ojos verdes**_ murmuro Temari_ **definitivamente los ojos son tuyos así que supongo que el cabello negro es por su padre**

**Temari ya deja de clasificarlos cada vez que los ves**_ le pidió Sakura con el ceño fruncido

**Perdón, es que no puedo evitarlo, no se parecen nada a ti**

**Ya lo se**_ dijo exasperada por la insistencia de su amiga

Uno de los bebes sonrió al ver a su madre pero el otro la veía totalmente serio

**Es fácil distinguirlos**_ comento divertida Temari_ **uno tiene un carácter dulce y el otro se ve que no es nada sociable**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Como que no puede darme la información que le pido**_ grito Sasuke a la recepcionista de la clínica en la que se encontraba

**Señor Uchiha**_ dijo nerviosa_ **debe comprender esa información es confidencial**

**No le estoy pidiendo nada a lo que no tenga derecho**_ exclamo

**Que sucede aquí**_ hablo una voz a su espalda

**Quien es usted**_ pregunto enojado

**Tsunade Senju, la dueña y directora de esta clínica**_ dijo

**Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y necesito hablar con usted… en privado**

**De acuerdo**_ dijo la rubia

**Pero Tsunade-sempai…**

**Descuida Shizune**_ hablo_ **esto terminara rápido**

Sasuke fue llevado a la oficina de la rubia

**Entonces en que puedo ayudarlo**_ dijo Tsunade

**Hace años fui donante en esta clínica**_ comenzó a decir_ **pero ahora quiero retirar mi muestra**

**Señor Uchiha, cuando vino a donar se le debió de haber leído las normativas de esta clínica**

Sasuke contrajo el rostro por el enojo, si le habían dicho todo lo que implicaba y los nulos derechos que tenia a la información, pero con diecinueve años de edad y con una apuesta perdida por cumplir no les presto atención en lo mas mínimo

**Fue un error que cometí en mi juventud, ahora quiero evitar que algo llegue a pasar**

**Lo siento**_ dijo Tsunade levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta_ **no lo puedo ayudar**

Sasuke golpeo el escritorio claramente alterado

**Oh, vaya que si lo hará**_ amenazo_ **si no lo hace en menos de dos días este lugar estará cerrada **

**Usted no puede hacer eso**_ exclamo Tsunade también alterada

**Puedo** **y lo voy a hacer si no me entrega la muestra**

Tsunade asintió resignada, sabia muy bien de quien se trataba, no podía jugar con un hombre tan poderos

**Pediré el archivo y la muestra**_ dijo saliendo de su oficina

Quince minutos después la espera lo tenía exasperado, que tan difícil puede ser encontrar la ficha que lleno hace ocho años (n/a: ^-^u todavía lo pregunta)

**No le tengo muy buenas noticias**_ dijo Tsunade cuando hubo regresado

Sasuke sabia muy bien lo que le iba a decir

**Ya han inseminado a alguien con mi muestra**_ dijo

Tsunade asintió

**Maldición**_ exclamo_ **¿hace cuanto tiempo?, ¿a quien?**

**No se lo puedo decir**

**¿QUIEN?**_ exigió

**Hay un acuerdo de confidencialidad que se debe respetar**

**Señora Senju no estoy para formalidades, ahí afuera hay una mujer que tiene a un hijo mio  
**

**Ese es el problema**_ respondió la rubia_ **no es su hijo porque desde el mismo instante que firmo los papales, al donar pierde todos los derecho sobre él, por kamisama ni siquiera debía saber que su esperma ya fue utilizado**

Sasuke cerró los ojos para intentar pensar con la cabeza fría

**Es insignificante lo que le pido comparado a lo que usted podría perder**

Tsunade supo que estaba derrotada, aunque su ética le exigía que afrontara las consecuencias, su conciencia le pedía que aceptara, ella perdería su clínica pero las personas que estaban a esperas de un embarazo exitoso perderían más

**Shizune** **trae el expediente nº 3452**_ dijo presionando el botón del intercomunicador

Solo segundos después la misma pelinegra que lo había atendido antes entro con una carpeta en las mano, se la entrego a Tsunade y luego se fue

**Sakura Haruno**_ dijo Tsunade mientras le entregaba la información a Sasuke_ **veintiséis años…**

**Porque tan joven**_ pregunto sorprendido, estaba seguro que seria una mujer que por lo menos pasara los treinta y cinco_ **tiene problemas para embarazarse**

Tsunade negó con la cabeza

**Al parecer lo hizo por motivos personales porque según sus análisis todo esta bien con ella**

Sasuke siguió leyendo

**«Soltera, una mujer tan hermosa»**_ pensó al detallar su fotografía, no lo entendía

Luego bajo la mirada hasta donde decía

"**Embarazo múltiple confirmado a las seis semanas de gestación" **

Sasuke coloco la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se paso la mano sobre el cabello al tiempo que se ponía de pie

**Hace cuanto paso esto**

Tsunade tomo el papel y leyó

**Hace exactamente quince meses…**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Vamos Ren, sonríe aunque sea una vez**_ le decía Sakura a su pequeño hijo mayor, eran raras y contadas las veces que conseguía que mostrara sus dos pequeños dientes en una sonrisa, en cambio Takumi, a la menor provocación estallaba en carcajadas_ **no quieres hacerlo**_ murmuro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él para hacerle cosquillas consiguiendo su cometido_ **buen chico**_ lo felicito_ **Takumi al parecer tu heredaste mi personalidad**_ dijo mientras tomaba en brazos al recién nombrado y lo colocaba en su cuna para que durmiera_ **pero tu…**_ dijo cargando a Ren_ **eres testarudo y serio**

Dejo de pensar en tantas tonterías, no debía pensar en como era el padre_ se corrigió_ donante, que le permitió tener a sus dos pequeños que ahora eran su vida

.

* * *

.

Ya era lo suficiente malo saber que alguien quien no conocía había quedado embarazada de él, lo pero era que eran dos pequeños en lugar de uno

.

Algo que no supo explicar lo lleno de júbilo

Dos hijos, suyos, sangre de su sangre, no podía permitirse estar alejado de ellos, quería conocerlos y ser parte de su vida, nunca había pensado en tener familia hasta ahora, ya había perdido seis meses de risas y de cariños entonces lo decidió, vivirían con él y lo conseguiría así tuviera que pasar por encima de la madre

**¿Qué tu hiciste que…?**

Definitivamente era la primera vez que veía a Naruto tan alterado

Los cuatro, Ino, Naruto, Itachi y él se habían criado como hermanos prácticamente desde que nacieron, sus padres compartían una gran amistad y a eso ayudaba que eran vecinos, durante la adolescencia continuaron así hasta que Ino e Itachi comenzaron a sentir algo el uno por el otro que los llevo al matrimonio cuando terminaron la universidad, aunque esperaron para tener hijos, dos niñas que unían mas a ambas familias

**Sasuke como pudiste ser tan insensato**_ le pregunto su hermano que no estaba mas feliz que su cuñado

**Fue un error**_ se defendió_ **cuando estaba en la universidad perdí una apuesta, debía donar en una clínica a modo de pago**

**Que estúpido**_ le reprocho Itachi

**Lo se**_ dijo mientras caminaba como león enjaulado en su oficina_ **son gemelos**_ dijo para terminar de sorprender a sus dos acompañantes

**Que piensas hacer**_ pregunto el rubio_ **quiero decir, no pensaras dejar las cosas así**

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondió rápidamente_ **estaba pensando en pedirle a la madre uno de los pequeños así ella se quedara con el otro**

Naruto lo miraba estupefacto pero Itachi fue el que se exalto

**Estas loco**_ grito_ **no puedes separarlos como si fueran animales, no puedes escoger a uno y llevártelo, son niños, gemelos se necesitan el uno al otro**

El también había llegado a la misma conclusión mientras soltaba la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido

**Relájate, solo fue un plan que se me ocurrió de improvisto, las cosas han cambiado**

**Sólo han pasado diez segundos desde lo que acabas de decir. ¿Qué ha cambiado?**_ le preguntó enojado

**Tendré que hablar con la madre, primero**_ anuncio_ **espero llegar a un acuerdo con ella**

Itachi y Naruto salieron de su oficina, Itachi aun tenía asunto que atender en la suya y Naruto debía acompañar a Hinata al ginecólogo

Sasuke tomo su celular

**Suigetsu, necesito que investigues a alguien**

_**Que recibiré a cambio**__ dijo burlón el peliblanco

Sasuke estaba a punto de colgarle pero se controlo, necesitaba al idiota de su amigo para dar con el paradero exacto de Sakura Haruno, en la ficha que le habían entregado solo salía su numero telefónico, podría localizarla desde ahí pero prefirió averiguar mas sobre ella y para eso Suigetsu era el mejor

**Que quieres**_ le pregunto Sasuke, sabia que tenia que recompensarlo con otra cosa aparte de dinero

_**Dame una cita con tu secretaria**_

A Sasuke le resalto una vena en la frente

**No lo puedes hacer tu**_ le pregunto irritado

_**Si podría, pero, será más divertido si lo haces por mi**__ respondió reteniendo las ganas de reír

**De acuerdo**_ dijo entre dientes

_**Entonces ya que hemos arreglado otro negocio, ¿a quien quieres que investigue?**_

**Sakura Haruno**_ dijo_ **quiero saber todo sobre ella, absolutamente todo ¿te quedo claro?**

_**Como el agua**__ respondió Suigetsu para luego colgar

.

.

Al día siguiente Sasuke había recibido un informe detallado sobre la madre de sus hijos, en el cual leyó que todos lo días sacaba a los gemelos al parque que quedaba a solo dos cuadras de su casa, así que decidió ir a echar un vistazo

.

No fue difícil encontrarla, quien mas tendría el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes mas bellos que vio en la vida que Sakura Haruno, la mujer de la fotografía y madre de sus hijos

Desvió la mirada hacia abajo cuando ella saco a los niños del cochecito doble y los sentó sobre una manta debajo de un frondoso árbol

Quedo impresionado, salvo los ojos verdes que claramente resaltaban contra su piel blanca eran idénticos a él, con el cabello negro y todo

Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago al contemplar a sus hijos, nunca se había sentido así y en ese mismo momento decidió que no podía permanecer un día mas alejado de ellos

.

* * *

.

**Y QUE LES HA PARECIDO...**


	2. Encuentro

.

**HOLA ANTES QUE NADA LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ME A PARECIDO QUE LES HA GUSTADO Y ESO ME HACE FELIZ**

**PUES AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI DOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN LES GUSTE**

**BYE ^3^  
**

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

Aunque sabia que debía hacer las cosas bien no pudo evitar empezar su plan con una mentira, había pensado en llamar a Sakura Haruno para citarla pero luego dedujo que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se reuniría con un extraño que la llamara por teléfono diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella

.

En el informe de Suigetsu describía su vida con detalle

Huérfana criada en un orfanato en Okinawa, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente en el que ella resulto milagrosamente ilesa, cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad había salido de ese lugar con los estudios básicos hasta la secundaria

Luego consiguió un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante en donde por las noches estudiaba la preparatoria siguiendo después con una carrera universitaria

Actualmente organizaba eventos sociales, bodas, cumpleaños y cenas etc., negocio propio que dirigía desde la comodidad de su casa

.

**Una mujer excepcional, sin duda**_ murmuro mientras conducía su auto hacia el discreto y lujoso restaurante donde la había citado alegando ser un nuevo cliente

.

Al llegar no fue difícil de encontrar, resaltaba entre los demás comensales

.

**Buenos días**_ saludo galantemente_ **Sasuke Uchiha**

Ella se levanto para estrechar la mano que él le extendía

**Sakura Haruno**_ respondió a modo de saludo un poco extrañada puesto que ese hombre se le hacia muy familiar

Sasuke la detallo entonces, tenia una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría, y pensar que no hace mucho había dado a luz, aquel traje se le ajustaba a cada parte redondeada de su cuerpo, sus pechos eran perfectos podría asegurar que tan solo un poco mas grandes que sus manos y eso que las tenia grandes

**Cuando su secretaria me ha llamado no me ha especificado el tipo de evento que quiere**_ comenzó a decir Sakura _ **es acaso una cena de negocios**_ pregunto

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado hasta que el mesero los interrumpió

**Les ofrezco vino**_ pregunto el anciano

**no**_ respondió Sakura rápidamente

Sasuke clavo sus ojos en ella

**Si no le gusta el vino podríamos pedir sake**_ propuso

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**No puedo beber**

**Se puede saber el motivo**_ pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, ese hombre le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y no precisamente de miedo

**Tengo dos hijos pequeños que aun alimento**

**Dos té estará bien**_ pidió Sasuke y el camarero asintió retirándose

**Entonces señor Uchiha**_ continúo Sakura_ **que debo preparar para usted…**

Sasuke la interrumpió

**Como se llaman sus hijos**_ pregunto de improvisto

Sakura parpadeo repetidamente

**No creo que sea ese el asunto que hemos venido a tratar**_ respondió a la defensiva

**Por favor, simplemente me gustaría saberlo**

Sakura suspiro la verdad era que le encantaba hablar sobre ellos

**Ren y Takumi**_ respondió sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro

Sasuke también sonrió

**Son muy unidos**_ siguió preguntando

**Si**_ respondió_ **son** **como una misma persona aunque con personalidades completamente diferentes**

Sakura detallo que en la mirada de Sasuke había una invitación para que continuara hablando

**Takumi siempre está de buen humor, sonríe desde que se levanta hasta que se duerme, es muy amigable y se deja cargar de cualquier persona aunque sea la primera vez que lo vea** _ comentó sonriendo_ **Ren es diferente, supongo que es más... pensativo, no se fía de cualquiera y observa todo con detenimiento, a veces me gustaría saber que piensa, es tan serio que hasta causa gracia verlo**

Sasuke la miraba fijamente y entonces ella pudo distinguir la misma mirada que tenia Ren

**Será mejor que regresemos a hablar de lo que nos compete**_ dijo Sakura aclarándose la garganta

**Señorita Haruno**_ dijo Sasuke

**Si lo prefiere puede llamarme Sakura, es mas corto**_ dijo sonriendo mientras ponía sobre la mesa una carpeta

**Sakura…**_ la llamo con voz tensa, era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso desde la secundaria_ **estas saliendo con alguien…**

Vio como Sakura se tensaba

**Señor Uchiha…**

**Solo dime Sasuke**_ la interrumpió

**Sasuke…**_ dijo con un poco de dificultad_ **no entiendo por que tanto interés sobre mi vida privada**

Sasuke se paso la mano por el cabello

**La verdad es que no estoy interesado en realizar ningún evento**_ empezó a decir entonces Sakura se puso de pie

**Entonces no me haga perder mi tiempo**_ dijo enojada mientras tomaba su bolso y la carpeta

Al pasar al lado de Sasuke este la tomo por la muñeca

**Espera**_ pidió también irguiéndose_** necesitamos hablar**

Sakura se fijo nuevamente es sus ojos y no pudo resistirse, le resultaban tan atrayentes…

**Sobre que**_ pregunto sin moverse de donde estaba

**Sakura… que sabes sobre el padre de tus hijos**

La pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**No entiendo**_ consiguió preguntar

**Dime que sabes**_ volvió a repetir

**No tienen padre**_ respondió rápidamente_ **fui a una clínica especializada para poder concebirlos**

Sasuke asintió, luego de guardar silencio hablo

**El esperma del banco con el que fueron concebidos tus hijos… era mío**

**No…**_susurro Sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Tenia diecinueve años cuando done, debí sacar la muestra desde hace tiempo pero lo olvide completamente**

Sin saber cómo, Sakura logró llegar a su lugar y sentarse

**¿Quieres tomar algo?**_ pregunto al verla tan pálida

**No, gracias, estoy… bien**_ Sakura hizo ademán de levantarse

**Por favor no te vayas…sé que te has llevado una desagradable sorpresa**

**Así es**_ murmuro_ **que pretendes al decirme esto, al buscarme**_ pregunto

**Quiero conocerlos**_ dijo simplemente

Sakura estaba como ida, no podía pensar con claridad

**Tú no eres la clase de padre que yo quería para mi bebé, cuando fui a esa clínica solicite que el esperma perteneciera a un científico**

La cara de Sasuke reflejó lo insultado que se sentía

**¿Un científico?**_ repitió con los ojos entre cerrados

**Quería que mi hijo fuera inteligente**

**Yo me gradué con honores**_ respondió

**¿Licenciado en fiesta o en mujeres?**

**Tengo un postgrado en arquitectura, el hecho de que tenga dinero no me hace un holgazán desobligado**

**Eso no importa**_ dijo con tratando que la voz le saliera firme_ **tengo a mis hijos y no me importa quien es el padre, debo irme, esta conversación a terminado**

.

Sakura se levanto apresuradamente de la silla y cometió el error de volver a verlo, en sus ojos parecía que había decepción, aunque eso no le impidió salir del restaurante

.

**Que estoy haciendo**_ se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba e iba tras ella, debía reconocer que se movía rápido_ **no puedes huir después de lo que te he dicho**_ le dijo cuando la hubo alcanzado

**Obsérvame**_ respondió mientras hacia su cuarto intento por introducir la llave en la puerta del carro

Sasuke le tomo la mano y guió la llave a la cerradura

**Sakura, por favor**_ dijo no tomándole importancia a la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al contacto

Ella se subió al auto intentando escapar pero el la tomo del brazo

**Es solo un segundo**_ rugió después de haber perdido la paciencia, sabia que ella tenia derecho de sentirse así pero él también se sentía frustrado por lo que había sucedido sumado a que la paciencia no era una de sus mejores virtudes

**No se que quieres de mi**_ dijo con los ojos cristalizados

Eso descoloco a Sasuke, no era su intención hacerla sentir mal, así que le soltó el brazo, entonces ella aprovecho para arrancar el auto e irse de ese lugar

.

* * *

.

Sakura entro temblando a su casa entonces Temari quien estaba cuidando a los pequeños se sobresalto

.

**Sakura que te ha pasado**_ pregunto ayudándola a sentarse

Ella se coloco ambas manos sobre la boca

**Él…**_ murmuro simplemente entonces Temari fue a la cocina por un poco de agua

Sakura se fijo en Ren quien estaba en su andarivel frente a ella y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas al fin salieran de sus ojos, debió saberlo con solo ver a Sasuke, los tres eran tan parecidos y con Ren hasta parecía compartirlo todo, aunque sus ojos eran verdes mostraban el mismo brillo de determinación y empatía de Sasuke

Temari regreso con el vaso de agua y ella se lo tomo apresuradamente

**Donde esta Takumi**_ pregunto

**Esta dormido**_ respondió Temari_ **ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa**

Sakura contemplo a Ren que comenzaba a frotarse los ojos, entonces camino hacia él y lo tomo en brazos

**No ha sido un cliente quien me ha llamado**_ dijo mas tranquila mientras se sentaba en una mecedora para dormir al niño

**Entonces**_ pregunto impaciente Temari

**Sasuke Uchiha**_ Temari arqueo una ceja como para decirle en silencio que no tenia idea de lo que decía_ **el padre de los gemelos**

Temari abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Como es posible**

**No se pero consiguió que en la clínica le dieran mis datos**

**Que es lo que quiere**_ pregunto

**Quiere conocerlos**

**Tú que le dijiste**

**Nada, simplemente me fui**

En ese momento el celular de Temari comenzó a sonar

**Que... si, Shikamaru ya he terminado de empacar**_ dijo la rubia después de haber saludado a su esposo_ **si en media hora estoy aya, si, si esta bien, hasta pronto**

Sakura acariciaba la carita de su hijo que ya se había dormido

**Sakura, no quiero irme de viaje y dejarte en este embrollo**

Sakura sonrió

**No te preocupes, además es por tu salud**

Temari asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie

**Takumi se ha dormido hace apenas diez minutos, estaré de regreso en un mes pero te llamare todos los días para ver como estas**

Ambas se abrazaron y Temari se fue para salir mañana por la mañana hacia Sapporo

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, eran casi las doce de la noche y no tenia ni pizca de sueño, ¿se rendiría así de fácil?, nunca lo había hecho porque empezar ahora, sabia que Sakura era la mejor madre que sus hijos podrían tener pero si un día le pasaba algo a ella, como quedarían sus hijos entonces, inconcientemente un escalofrió le cubrió la espina al pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a la madre de sus hijos

.

No podía negarlo, Sakura le había gustado mucho con simplemente verla, no parecía el tipo de mujer que él frecuentaba, aquellas que preferían morir arrolladas por un camión antes de perder la figura por un embarazo

**Sakura Haruno no sabe con quien se ha topado**_ dijo mientras detallaba el techo de su habitación

.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba doblando la ropita de los bebes en la sala mientras ellos jugaba en el corral que estaba al lado de ella

.

**Muy bien Takumi**_ lo felicito al ver que ayudado por las paredes del corral se ponía de pie_ **mi bebe ya es un niño grande**

Takumi comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta que perdió el equilibrio y callo sentado

**Uppp**_ exclamo Sakura mientras veía como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, entonces Ren le tendió un juguete que él tenia en las manos haciendo que se tranquilizara

En ese momento el timbre sonó

**¿Están esperando a alguien?**_ le pregunto a los bebes

Ambos solo la veían fijamente y ella rió

Abrió la puerta todavía con la sonrisa en los labios y se encontró con Sasuke, quien estaba vestido casual, sin el traje elegante con que lo miro el día anterior

**Buenos días, Sakura**_ dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y las enganchaba en el cuello de la camisa

**¿Cómo…?**_ consiguió decir atónita

**Yo también me alegro de verte**_ dijo entrando en la casa.

**No puedes..., qué estás haciendo aquí ¿Por qué has venido?**

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones

**He venido** **a ver a mis hijos**_ le explico

**Sasuke…**

Él la miró con dureza y frialdad, muy distinto al aspecto que tenia ayer

**Donde están**_ le pregunto con voz firme

Sakura instintivamente regreso la mirada atrás, donde estaban los gemelos, Sasuke siguió su mirada y se encamino dentro de la casa

.

Sasuke se acercó a sus hijos muy despacio

Sakura contuvo la respiración sin saber que hacer, mientras veía cómo se arrodillaba delante de ellos y los veía con detenimiento.

En sus ojos había mil emociones que ella prefirió no interpretar porque temía descubrir que en verdad él anhelaba ese momento.

Eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón

**Quien es quien**_ pregunto desviando la vista hacia ella_ **no espera**_ le pidió regresando la vista a ellos

Alargó la mano para acariciar la cara de Takumi que sonreía mostrando sus apenas dos dientes delanteros

**Este es Takumi ¿verdad?**

**Si**_ respondió ella aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras sus hijos observaban a Sasuke fascinados

Ren tenía la cabeza ladeada, como si necesitase estudiar la situación un poco más antes de llorar

**Entonces, tú eres Ren**_ dijo Sasuke acariciando su rostro provocando la primera sonrisa del niño en el día

Sakura sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos

La escena era tan tierna y conmovedora que no podía hablar

Cuando pensó que sería capaz de decir algo la voz se le quebró

**Veo que me escuchaste cuando te hablé de ellos**

**Por supuesto**_ asintió él sin apartar la vista de los dos niños, que lo tenían hipnotizado_ **son tal y como los describiste, son idénticos pero muy diferentes a la vez… son preciosos**_ termino

**Sí, lo son**_ admitió_ **Sasuke, ¿para que has venido?**

El se puso de pie, la miró y luego miró a sus hijos, con expresión divertida en el rostro.

**A verlos, a hablar contigo**_ dijo_ **después de que te fuiste, estuve pensando mucho en como podríamos resolver esto**

Sakura frunció el ceño

**Aquí no hay nada que resolver**_ dijo_ **tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos**

A Sasuke le cambio la cara dócil que tenia por conocer a los niños a una mascara de frialdad que hizo estremecer a Sakura

**Son mis hijos**_ aclaro

**No**_ sentencio_ **son míos, tu fuiste un simple donador como cualquier otro**

**No pienso alejarme de ellos**_ dijo acercándose a ella

**Detén esto si no quieres que llame a la policía y te acuse por acoso, además violaste el contrato que tu mismo firmaste, eso es un delito**

Sasuke entorno los ojos al ver que ella retrocedía cuando el daba un paso al frente

**A que le tienes miedo**_ pregunto mientras la tomaba por la barbilla

Ella le aparto la mano

**No te tengo miedo, simplemente que mis hijos son míos, cuando fui a esa clínica no esperaba traer también al donante conmigo **

**Deja de llamarme así**_ rugió_ **yo soy su padre, y haré lo que sea para estar con ellos…**

Sakura tembló ante sus palabras

**Que quieres decir**_ reclamo

**Ven a vivir a mi casa con los niños**_ propuso haciendo que Sakura abriera desmesuradamente los ojos

.


	3. Todo por sus hijos

.

.

**Estas loco**_ grito alterada pero al ver que había asustado a los niños se calmo_ **eso es una estupidez**

**Mira**_ comenzó a decir Sasuke_ **quizás nunca hubiera planeado ser padre, pero ahora lo soy y eso cambia las cosas**

**Me estas diciendo que no pensaste en ser padre aun** **cuando fuiste donador en una clínica de inseminación**_ pregunto con ironía

**Tenia 19 años, era estupido he impulsivo**_ comenzó a decir mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello_ **un par de días después pensé en ir de nuevo y exigir que se deshicieran de la muestra pero mi padre tuvo un accidente y después se me borro completamente de la cabeza**

Sakura tembló ante la idea de que Sasuke lo hubiera hecho y ahora no tuviera a sus hijos y agradeció en silencio el accidente de su padre

**Eso no tiene importancia**_ respondió decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer, Takumi y Ren eran su vida y no pensaba compartirlos con un hombre que seguramente era un obsesionado con el trabajo

**Sakura estoy perdiendo la paciencia**_ dijo amenazante

Sakura camino hacia la puerta y la abrió

**No me importa**_ dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera

**Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras**_ dijo_ **una de ella es que se vengan a vivir conmigo durante un tiempo para que pueda estar con mis hijos, cuando pase ese tiempo te compro una casa cerca de la mía**

**No quiero...**

**Entonces la segunda opción**_ la interrumpió Sasuke_ **te quedas y yo llamo a los abogados de la familia y en pocas horas te informarán de que solicito la custodia de los niños… si piensas que no puedo, reorganiza tus ideas porque tengo el poder para hacerlo**

.

Sakura estaba pasmada en su lugar, se sujeto fuertemente de la puerta para no caer al suelo, regreso la vista hacia sus hijos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se dejaba caer al suelo

.

**No soy un hombre malo**_ dijo Sasuke, se sentía muy incomodo al verla llorar pero ya no podía alejarse de sus hijos_ **los acabo de conocer y me han robado el corazón, en verdad te parece poco razonable que quiera tenerlos a mi lado**

Sakura lloro con más fuerza haciendo que Takumi hiciera un puchero

Sasuke se acerco a ambos y les tendió ambas manos, Ren tomo inmediatamente la mano que su padre le ofrecía entonces Takumi lo imito

**Tú decides**_ le dijo con sus dos hijos en brazos

**No hay mucho de donde elegir**_ respondió viendo la escena y con lagrimas en los ojos

.

* * *

.

Era sorprendente que antes de acabar el día ya iba rumbo hacia la casa de Sasuke, eso le demostró que solo bastaba un chasquido de sus dedos para que una docena de hombres trasladaran todas las cosas de un lugar a otro

.

**«Estaremos bien»**_ pensó con la vista fija en la ventana

Los gemelos iban en sus sillitas en el asiento trasero del elegante mercedes negro de Sasuke

**Te aseguro que no será tan malo como piensas**_ se animo a decir Sasuke

No era su costumbre iniciar una conversación ni mucho menos dar consuelo a alguien pero algo lo empujaba a no ser tan patán con esa mujer… detallo su cuerpo aun sentada, no le cabía en la mente como tenia dos hijos y aun se viera tan espectacular, sus ojos aun rojos no perdían su brillo, su rostro aun triste no perdía su belleza

**Sakura…**

**Te he escuchado**_ lo interrumpió

Ambos niños comenzaron a balbucear

**Que les pasa**_ pregunto Sasuke tratando de no desviar la vista del camino

**Nada**_ respondió Sakura con una sonrisa _ **solo están hablando entre ellos**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Sakura comprendió por que

**Llegaras a conocerlos bien**_ le dijo muy suavemente

**Lamento ponerte en esta situación, pero es que…**

**Descuida**_ lo interrumpió Sakura mas relajada_ **creo que yo también haría lo mismo en tu lugar… es solo que siempre hemos sido los tres y ahora llegas tu y también quieres tenerlos**

Sasuke asintió

**Porque decidiste tenerlos sola**_ se aventuro a preguntar_ **es decir, eres muy hermosa pudiste elegir tener hijos con alguien mas**

Sakura se ruborizo un poco

**Si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema**

**No, descuida**_ dijo_ **es simplemente que nadie quiere hijos hoy en día**

**«Eso me recuerda a alguien»**_ pensó él

**Que mas sabes sobre mi**_ le pregunto Sakura con la mirada al frente

Sasuke apretó en volante, seguro se enfadaría por haberla investigado

**Se que perdiste a tus padres en un accidente **_ comenzó a decir viendo como ella se tensaba_ **se que te abriste paso por ti misma sin ayuda de nadie… y me agrada pensar que mis hijos te tienen como su madre**

Sakura sonrió tímidamente y Sasuke sonrió aliviado

**Eres el padre de mis hijos y vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, creo que debo saber mas de ti**_ dijo Sakura con un tono más amigable

**Eso quiere decir que estas dispuesta a intentarlo**_ pregunto viéndola fijamente mientras se detenían en un semáforo

Sakura asintió estremeciéndose por la mirada tan penetrante que él tenia

**Tu familia sabe lo de Ren y Takumi**

**Mi hermano y su cuñado si**_ dijo_ **seguramente sus esposas también, si se lo contara a mis padres no te dejarían en paz hasta que aceptaras vivir con ellos **

**Eso es justamente lo que tu has hecho**_ murmuro divertida

**Así parece**_ respondió con una sonrisa

Sakura se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le sonreía a ella y le pareció más apuesto que nunca

**Continuamos hablando adentro**_ dijo caminando a su lado cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión

.

**Buenas noches señor Uchiha**_ saludo Chiyo el ama de llaves

Sasuke asintió

**Ella es Sakura Haruno y de ahora en adelante vivirá aquí con mis hijos**

A Chiyo se le iluminaron los ojos

**Ellos son sus hijos**_ pregunto acercándose al que él tenia en brazos

**Este es Takumi**_ le dijo y luego señalo al que estaba en brazos de Sakura_ **y el es Ren**

**No se preocupe**_ dijo Chiyo_ **yo me encargare de cuidarlos cuando usted no este**

Sasuke nuevamente asintió

**Acompáñame**_ le pidió a Sakura_ **hay algo que quiero mostrarte**

Ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio

**Este es el cuarto de los gemelos**_ dijo tomando el pomo de una puerta pintada en su totalidad de azul

.

Al entrar Sakura le pareció estar en un planetario

Los techos estaban llenos de estrellas que brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad, ni muy encendido pero lo suficientemente visible para que los niños lo apreciaran, el sistema solar pintado en las paredes con colores pasteles

.

**Es increíble**_ murmuro mientras ponía a Ren sobre una de las cunas

**Te gusta**_ pregunto Sasuke acomodando a Takumi en la otra

**Cuando la han arreglado**_ pregunto

**Empezaron esta mañana**_ respondió

Sakura frunció el ceño

**Desde que me acosté el día que nos conocimos pensé en que decoración iría mejor y al final me decidí por esta**_ no queria admitirlo pero estaba seguro que ella no se negaria a acompañarlo... si queria estar con sus hijos lo haria_ **Ven, te mostrare cual es tu habitación para que puedas descansar**

.

* * *

.

Mas tarde

.

A través del monitor que había en su cuarto, Sakura oyó como uno de los gemelos comenzaba a gimotear, seguramente era Takumi quien no había comido bien porque antes lo había vencido el sueño

.

Se dirigió al cuarto de los gemelos mientras procesaba lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas, al llegar se percato de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, el bebe ya había dejado de llorar, pero aun así quería asegurarse de que se hubiera vuelto a dormir

Escuchó unos susurros...

Atacada por la curiosidad entro al cuarto sin hacer ruido, la habitación estaba iluminada por las estrellas en el cielo raso.

No le tomo tiempo para apreciar que bonito se miraba el cuarto sin luz porque su mirada se centró en el hombre que había al lado de la cuna de Ren, quien estaba apoyado contra su pecho.

**Shhh, no llores más**_ murmuró Sasuke_ **aquí estás seguro, esta es tu nueva casa...**

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver cómo él tranquilizaba a su hijo revoltoso, el cual no permitía que ningún extraño se le acercara, menos cuando despertaba de mal humor, pero ahora, lo veía muy acurrucado en el pecho de un hombre que había conocido hacia algunas horas

.

Al parecer Sasuke se había levantado apresuradamente porque solo llevaba los pantalones de su pijama con los pies descalzos y el torso al descubierto, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia Ren como queriéndolo abrazar con todo el cuerpo

**Duérmete otra vez**_ dijo con un leve suspiro_ **tu papi está aquí y nada te hará daño...**

Cuando Sakura oyó todo eso quiso llorar, sin duda recordó lo que las monjas del orfanato decían **«La sangre llama»**

Sasuke continuó acunando al pequeño y Sakura pudo oír el leve suspiro que éste emitió.

**Yo también tengo un monitor en mi habitación**_ dijo girándose hacia ella

Sakura se acercó y acarició el pelo de Ren

**Así lo veo**

Él frunció levemente el ceño

**Soy su padre**

**Tienes razón**_ admitió mirándolo a los ojos_ **simplemente estoy acostumbrada a ser la única que se levanta en medio de la noche**

**Pero ya no estas sola**_ le recordó Sasuke

Sakura tomo a Ren y lo coloco en su cuna

**Parece que tienes buenas manos para los bebes**_ comento

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Tengo** **dos sobrinas**_ respondió

Sakura lo miro con un brillo especial, le encantaban los niños, esa era una de las razones por que se había inseminado

**Cuantos años tienen**_ pregunto

**Misaki es la mayor aunque solo tiene dos años y Mei tiene pocos días de haber nacido**

**Sus padres deben estar muy felices**

**Eso es poco**_ dijo divertido_ **aunque también estoy cerca de convertirme en medio tío**

**Que significa eso**

**Itachi y yo nos criamos con nuestros vecinos como si fuéramos hermanos, de la amistad Itachi paso a ser esposo de Ino y Naruto a cuñado de mi hermano, muy pronto su esposa dará a luz a su primera hija**

Sakura sonrió

**Entonces Ren y Takumi son los únicos varones que hay**

**Así es**_ contesto

Ahora el movimiento inquieto de Takumi era el centro de atención y Sakura comprendió que ahora si reclamaba su comida

Se sentó en una silla mecedora y se desabotono la bata que llevaba, Takumi instintivamente se acomodo para tomar el pecho de su madre

**Te duele cuando hace eso**_ le pregunto Sasuke mirándola fijamente

Sakura se sonrojo se habia olvidad que él estaba ahi

**Solo cuando muerde**_ dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor_ **intenta probar sus nuevos dientes en todo lo que puede**

Sasuke veía la escena embelezado apoyado en el arco de la puerta, no entendía porque nunca había querido tener hijos si era tan maravilloso

**Se a dormido**_ murmuro Sakura mientras se cubría nuevamente el pecho y acomodaba a Takumi en su cuna

Sasuke se acerco para echarle un ultimo vistazo pero no se percato que también se había acercado mucho a Sakura, cuando esta se irguió quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro

.

Sus respiraciones se encontraban y el impulso de besarse surgió entre ambos así que se dejaron llevar, Sasuke acerco mas su rostro al de ella, entonces sus labios se rozaron, Sakura aun con los labios cerrados cerro los ojos movió la cabeza para que sus labios se rozaran.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios para tratar de profundizar el beso pero Sakura se separo de él

.

**D-disculpa t-tengo que irme**_ dijo apresuradamente saliendo de la habitación

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras acariciaba sus labios con los dedos, definitivamente con ese simple roce había explotado un deseo inmenso por Sakura Haruno, la madre de sus hijos

.

Sakura entro a su cuarto apresuradamente y se apoyo contra la puerta con la mano derecha sobre su corazón

**Que había estado a punto de hacer**_ se pregunto mientras rozaba sus labios, aun podía sentir los que Sasuke contra ellos, por un momento deseo no haberse separado pero luego recapacito, que ganaría con Sasuke Uchiha

.

* * *

.

La mañana había llegado pero no por eso Sakura se sentía mas segura de sus propios deseos, Sasuke le atraía mucho pero era normal quien no estaría embelezada después de ver aquel torso musculoso sin camisa

.

**Buenos días**_ Saludo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ella respondió lo propio mientras él se acercaba a sus hijos como si nada

**«Como puede estar tan tranquilo»**_ se pregunto mientras veía como cargaba a ambos niños

**Sakura, estarás ocupada hoy**_ le pregunto poniendo a los gemelos en la enorme cama, Sakura se los había llevado a su habitación mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas

**En realidad no**_ respondió

Sasuke también se había subido a la cama y jugaba con los pequeños, entonces Sakura se percato que Ren estaba sonriendo

**Al parecer le has caído muy bien**_ comento Sakura mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa radiante, él también había notado la conexión desde el primer momento

**Porque me has preguntado si estaría ocupada**

**Quiero que mi familia conozca a los gemelos**_ dijo fijando su vista en ella_ **quería que también te conocieran a ti**

Sakura asintió, era lógico si había niños debía haber una madre y seguramente la familia de Sasuke querría conocerla

**No tengo ningún inconveniente**

**Entonces me los llevare a bañar conmigo mientras tú te arreglas**

Sasuke se levanto y volvió a tomarlos en brazos

**Un momento**_ dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido_ **será mejor que los bañe yo**

**Nada de eso, quiero bañarme con ellos**

**No podrás con los dos**

**Si podré**_ respondió_ **además no llenare tanto la tina**

**Insisto, no podrás disfrutar de tu baño**

**No quiero disfrutar del baño, si no de ellos**

Zanjado el asunto pensó Sasuke cuando vio que Sakura suspiraba derrotada

.

* * *

.

Era un nuevo descubrimiento para Sasuke…

Takumi era dócil al momento del baño mientras que Ren golpeaba el agua con sus manitas y fruncía el ceño cuando las gotas golpeaban su rostro

.

La bañera era enorme, Sasuke estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas con Takumi y Ren entre ellas, en vez de su acostumbrado baño con agua a temperatura natural esta vez la usaba tibia para el cuerpo de los pequeños, el agua cubría hasta el estomago de sus hijos y casi nada a él

.

Diez minutos después escucho el golpeteo de la puerta de baño

.

**Adelante**_ exclamo

Por la puerta entro Sakura con dos toallitas en las manos

**Vengo por los niños**_ dijo con el rostro extremadamente rojo puesto que Sasuke solo estaba cubiertos por sus boxers negros que contrastaban con su piel y por supuesto no podía tener la ventaja de estar cubierto por espuma porque a los gemelos se les metería en los ojos

Sakura tomo al primero que vio, ni siquiera supo quien era, si Ren o Takumi estaba más concentrada en salir de ahí pronto, tomo a Ren y lo envolvió en su toalla con orejas de conejo mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie con Takumi en brazos

.

Sakura lo recorrió con la mirada, empezando desde su mano que estaba extendida hacia ella para que le entregara la otra toalla, el movimiento de sus brazos cuando abrigo al niño, bajo mas su mirada hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo y sintió que la sangre le bombeaba con mas fuerza de lo normal, la fina tela del bóxer al estar mojada se ceñía mas de la cuenta dejando a la visto su gran y marcado…

.

**«Estoy perdida****»**_ pensó saliendo apresuradamente, ni con el embarazo sus hormonas habían estado tan alborotadas como ahora…

.

* * *

.

**QUE LES PARECIO**

**NI MODO SAKURA TUVO QUE CEDER SI NO QUERIA QUE SASUKE LE QUITARA A SUS HIJOS**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

**BYE  
**


	4. Solos con papá

.

.

Después del baño, solo les basto con meter algunas cosas de los gemelos en un bolso y se encaminaron a la casa de los abuelos

.

Sasuke detuvo el auto frente a una casa no tan grande como Sakura lo esperaba, se veía bien cuidada y muy hermosa pero no era tan sorprendente como la de Sasuke

El Uchiha toco el timbre he inmediatamente respondió un apuesto pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke

**Sakura, él es mi hermano Itachi**

Sakura asintió y le tendió la mano

**Es un gusto conocerlo Itachi-san**

Itachi asintió con una sonrisa mientras los hacia pasar

**Son ellos**_ pregunto Naruto corriendo a ver a los gemelos_ **Sasuke son idénticos a ti**

El pelinegro sonrió orgulloso

**Hola**_ dijo viendo a Sakura_ **disculpa mis modales pero estabamos impaciente por verlos…**

**No hay problema**_ dijo Sakura con sonriendo para luego presentarse

**Yo soy Naruto Namikaze**_ dijo él_ **pero pasa no te quedes ahí que Mikoto esta impaciente por conocerlos**

Naruto e Itachi caminaban delante de ellos cada uno con uno de los niños en brazos

**Mikoto es mi madre**_ le aclaro a Sakura_ **ella y mi padre regresaron de sus vacaciones en cuanto les he dicho la noticia**

.

Sakura pensaba seguir preguntando mas porque los nervios la tenían con un nudo en el estomago pero no pudo porque solo segundos después se encontró saliendo hacia el enorme jardín lleno de rosas y flores de todo tipo que la dejaron sorprendida

**Son hermosos**_ oyó cuatro voces femeninas muy exaltadas

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada contemplando el paisaje mientras Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto habían acercado a los gemelos hasta un pequeño grupo de personas a uno metros mas alejadas

.

Detallo la escena, una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Sasuke sonreía mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, a su lado había una pelirroja de ojos verdes que le hacia mueca a los gemelos, a su lado una rubia de ojos azules con un bebe en brazos que dedujo era la nueva sobrina de Sasuke, al lado de esta estaba una pelinegra con un muy abultado vientre sus ojos perla brillaban de emoción

.

Mas atrás porque seguramente las mujeres no los dejaban acercarse estaban Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi acompañado por dos hombre mas, uno era rubio muy parecido a Naruto y el otro un pelinegro que sonreía de lado viendo como las mujeres de la familia devoraban a los gemelos con besos y caricias

**Fugaku, creo que no conocerás a tus nietos en un buen rato**_ le dijo Itachi a su padre

**Descuida, en un momento mas aparto a todas esas brujas de ellos**

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke quien le tendió la mano, ella dudo un poco pero la tomo

**Él es mi padre**_ le presento a Fugaku

Fugaku parecía ser un hombre muy serio al igual que su hijo y nieto mayor

**Esa que ves ahí es mi esposa**_ dijo Fugaku mientras señalaba a Mikoto_** en algún momento recordara que han venido de visita**

Sakura rió levemente

**Minato**_ dijo Sasuke_ **es** **el padre de Naruto y mejor amigo de mi padre**

Sakura asintió y ambos estrecharon sus manos

Ren comenzó a llorar claro indicio de que se había cansado por tanta atención, Sakura camino hacia él y este le tendió los brazos

**Discúlpenlo**_ dijo_ **es** **un poco huraño**

Las cuatro mujeres clavaron sus ojos en Sakura quien temblaba por los nervios

Sasuke le puso una mano sobre el hombro

**Mamá, Kushina, Ino, Hinata, ella es Sakura Haruno la madre de los niños**

Takumi extendió los bracitos hasta Sasuke y él lo cargo, Mikoto se acerco a Sakura y la contemplo detenidamente con el rostro muy serio, Sakura dejo de respirar por un momento hasta que la pelinegra formo una gran sonrisa y la abrazo

**Bienvenida a la familia**_ dijo

Sakura y hasta el mismísimo Sasuke se sorprendieron por lo había dicho

**Oka-san que estas diciendo**_ dijo Sasuke

**Es que acaso no se han casado**_ pregunto Mikoto con la cabeza ladeada

Sakura le iba a responder pero se fijo que detrás de Mikoto estaban Naruto e Itachi haciendo muecas para que no aclarara el asunto

**Madre será mejor que comamos**_ propuso Sasuke viendo también las señas

.

A pesar de que Mikoto estuviera confundida acerca de su relación de Sasuke y Sakura no pudo disfrutar más de ese día

Descubrió que no solo ella influyo en el carácter alegre de Takumi, si no Itachi y su madre también

.

Puedo conocer a la pequeña que Ino tenia en brazos, con su pelo azabache y sus ojos azules parecían ser muy risueña al igual que su hermana mayor con la que compartía las mismas características

Ino y Hinata le cayeron bien desde el principio, la pelinegra un poco tímida y la rubia introvertida, Kushina y Mikoto parecían llevarse muy bien, le habían comentado que era una amistad fortalecida por los años

.

* * *

.

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para la comida que Kushina y Mikoto estaban preparando personalmente, Fugaku y Minato estaban sentados bajo un arbolo con sus nietas y nietos a solas, mientras que Ino, Sakura y Hinata seguían conociéndose

**Es muy guapa**_ le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, este asintió dándole toda la razón, lo había notado desde le principio

**Y díganme que ha pasado con mi madre, porque cree que Sakura y yo estamos juntos**

**Que mas le podíamos decir**_ respondió Itachi_ **desde que la llamaste dándole la noticia lo dio por sentado, lo que cree es que Sakura y tu estaban saliendo y ella quedo embarazada**

**No se ha preguntado que por que hasta ahora salen a relucir dos hijos míos**_ dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

**Como papa y ella han estado de viaje tanto tiempo cree que esperaste hasta que regresaran para darle la noticia**

**Se ha creado toda una novela**_ dijo Sasuke suspirando_ **pero tiene que saber la verdad**

**No seré yo quien le diga a mamá que sus nietos fueron concebidos en un tubo de ensayo**_ refunfuño Itachi

**No se adelantes a los hechos**_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara_ **tal vez ambos se decidan a vivir juntos como pareja**

Sasuke sonrió de lado pues él también había pensado lo mismo

**Esta bien, no diré nada, aun**

Itachi rió a carcajadas

.

* * *

.

El día había terminado y nuevamente iban rumbo a casa, los gemelos aun estaban despiertos y llenos de energía, a pesar de su carácter reacio Ren consiguió disfrutar también de conocer a sus abuelos

**Espero que no te aya incomodado que mi madre confundiera nuestra situación**_ dijo Sasuke_ **es simplemente que es muy sentimental y no le agradaría saber lo que ha pasado**

**Descuida**_ respondió Sakura con una sonrisa_ **es comprensible**

Takumi comenzó a balbucear muy audiblemente mientras veía fijamente a la ventana

**Podríamos detenernos**_ le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke_ **a los niños les gusta mucho jugar ahí**

Sasuke asintió y tomo la desviación hasta un restaurante infantil lleno de juegos y payasos

Entraron con cada uno un bebe en brazos, el ambiente estaba lleno de color y vida principalmente de niños

**Nunca habías entrado a un lugar así**_ le pregunto Sakura al ver que observaba todo con detenimiento

**Creo que no**_ respondió simplemente

Takumi y Ren señalaban una resbaladera que estaba mas adelante entonces los llevaron ahí

Jugaron en casi todos los juegos para bebes que había, hasta que el cansancio comenzó a hacerse visible en ellos

**Será mejor que nos vayamos**_ dijo Sasuke tomando a los dos niños en brazos

Sakura asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado

**Sakura Haruno**_ oyó una voz que la llamaba tras ella

La pelirosa se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color

**Ten Ten Ama, no es así**_ respondió Sakura y la joven asintió

**Veo que no te has olvidado de mi**_ dijo Ten Ten_ **precisamente estaba pensando en ti y ahora te encuentro en este lugar… ellos son tu hijos**_ pregunto

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa

**Si, ellos son Ren y Takumi**_ dijo señalando a ambos niños que estaban dormidos sobre el torso de su padre_ **y el es Sasuke Uchiha**

Ten Ten inclino la cabeza como saludo y Sasuke asintió

**Cuando nos vimos por primera vez tu embarazo** **a penas se notaba**

Sasuke veía la escena con atención

**Pero nunca me dijiste que estuvieras casada**_ dijo Ten Ten con una sonrisa

**No, no estamos casados**_ dijo Sakura apresuradamente

Ten Ten parpadeo repetidamente pero le resto importancia

**No importa lo harán después**_ murmuro, Sakura iba a replicar pero la castaña la interrumpió_ **necesito que organices la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrino**_ dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de un pequeño pelinegro_ **justamente iba a llamarte para pedir una cita**

**Si quieres nos podemos reunir mañana y ponernos de acuerdo**_ respondió Sakura

**Eso me encantaría**_ dijo extremadamente feliz_ **a la hora de la comida estará bien, te llamare para darte la dirección **

Sakura asintió

**Mi oto-san estará contando los días para poder volver a verte, sabes cuan enamorado esta de ti**_ comenta Ten Ten

Sasuke gruño con el ceño fruncido pero Ten Ten fue la única que se percato

**Descuida Sasuke, es solo un anciano de ochenta y tres años**

Increíblemente la postura de Sasuke se relajo pero Sakura no entendió el comentario

**Entonces mañana será**_ dijo despidiéndose de ambos y regresando a jugar con su sobrino

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente

.

**Aun no se han despertado**_ le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura cuando vio el reloj que marcaba las dos de la tarde y a los gemelos no parecía interesarles

**Normalmente su siesta no duran tanto**_ murmuro Sakura con la mano en la mejilla

Sasuke detallo a la pelirosa, llevaba un traje ejecutivo con una falta lo bastante corta para dejar a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas, lentamente sintió como su entrepierna se apretaba contra el pantalón

**No se hace tarde para tu cita**_ pregunto aclarándose la garganta

**Si pero tendré que esperar a que despierten**

**Piensas llevártelos**_ pregunto

**Esa era la idea**_ respondió_ **Temari quien se encargaba de cuidarlos cuando yo no estaba salio de la ciudad, según lo que se hoy es el día libre de Chiyo-san **

**Yo los cuidare**_ respondió desatándose la corbata

**Pero que hay de tu trabajo**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Ya he terminado lo que tenia que hacer**

**Pero…**_ trato de replicar

**Descuida podré arreglármelas solo**_ dijo mientras la empujaba fuera del cuarto de los niños

.

Ambos se estremecieron internamente por el contacto pero decidieron fingir que nada pasaba, mientras Sakura se alejaba hacia su recamara para terminar de arreglarse, Sasuke tuvo una excelente vista de su trasero el cual se le antojo mas que nunca

.

Media hora después Ren y Takumi seguían sin dar señales de querer despertar

**Se despertaran de mal humor**_ le dijo a Sasuke con los ojos suplicante_ **mejor los despierto y me los llevo**

**No**_ sentencio Sasuke_ **estaremos bien, no es que vaya a perderlos**_ Sakura lo miro con horror_ **descuida ya te dije que estaremos bien**

Sakura asintió no tan convencida pero se giro para salir de la casa

**Espera**_ la llamo Sasuke_ **llevas una mancha aquí**_ dijo rozando con el pulgar la comisura de los labios de Sakura_ **listo**_ exclamo al retirar la diminuta mancha

A pesar de haber anunciado que ya no había nada, ninguno de los dos se movía de donde estaba, al contrario Sasuke siguió delineando los labios de Sakura con su dedo mientras ella se estremecía y los entreabría un poco

Sasuke tomo eso como una invitación y lentamente se reclino sobre el rostro de Sakura pero fue detenido por el ruido del celular de la pelirosa

Sakura atendió con las manos temblorosas y la voz jadeante

**Si** **estoy saliendo para aya**_ dijo_ **descuida llevo todo lo necesario**

Levanto su vista hacia Sasuke sin saber que hacer o que decir, la respuesta llego en sonidos de balbuceos que se oían tras el monitor que Sasuke tenía colgado de la cintura

**Creo que se han despertado**_ dijo Sasuke y Sakura asintió

**No tardare**_ dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la casa

.

Sasuke suspiro audiblemente

**Bien Sasuke, ha encargarte de tus hijos**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Como un hombre capaz de dirigir la más grande constructora de Japón después de solo tres horas a solas con sus hijos estaba hecho polvo

**Takumi quédate quieto**_ pedía Sasuke mientras el nombrado daba vueltas sobre la cama riendo mientras que él intentaba ponerle una camisa

Cuando por fin consiguió hacer la hazaña olfateo la habitación y descubrió un olor fétido que provenía de Ren

**Esto es genial**_ murmuro sarcásticamente_ **Ren te acabo de poner un pañal limpio como es posible que ya lo ayas ensuciado**

Ren rió levemente y Sasuke pensó que se reía de él

**¿Cómo puede algo tan lindo oler tan mal?**_ se pregunto mientras acercaba las manos al pañal con la cabeza echada a un lado_ **ahora si recuerdo porque nunca he querido tener hijos**_ dijo, tomó aire, y se dispuso a cambiar al niño_ **Kamisama**_ gruño_ **su madre debe quererlos mucho para hacer esto todos los días…**

.

* * *

.

Sakura entro apresuradamente a la casa, Ten Ten no paraba de hablar y de explicarle todo lo que quería para la gran fiesta que se realizaría, había insistido en llevarla a ver el lugar para que se hiciera una imagen de la decoración, cuando se percato ya eran las cinco de la tarde y aun no salía de aquel lugar

.

Cuando entro con la llave que Sasuke le había entregado noto que la casa estaba en silencio total, fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y descubrió sobre la encimera de esta la leche en polvo regada en el suelo y la mesa

Mientras caminaba para llegar a las escaleras encontró biberones vacíos sobre el sofá y la mesita del teléfono, subió las escaleras y fue hasta el cuarto de los gemelos, pero no los encontró ahí, un poco nerviosa decidió ir al cuarto de Sasuke

.

Se quedó paralizada con la imagen de Sasuke y sus hijos durmiendo juntos sobre la cama, definitivamente esa imagen jamás se borrarían de su mente.

Se sorprendió al detallar que no solo Ren y Takumi ocupaban su corazón en ese momento si no que Sasuke también, unas cuantas horas de haberse conocido y ya no sabia si podría vivir sin él

Tenía un buen problema.

No era inteligente querer a Sasuke, ya que no tenían futuro, él sólo quería formar parte de la vida de sus hijos, lo que no la incluía a ella en ninguna parte, tenía que alejarse de él pero ¿cómo podría separarlo de sus hijos?, los niños ya se habían encariñado con él y Sasuke también los necesitaba a ellos

**¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi?**_ susurró

Salio de la habitación un momento mientras procesaba lo que ella misma había descubierto, camino hasta su cuarto y cambio el apretado y caluroso taje por el camisón corto que usaba para dormir

.

.


	5. Que mejor forma de conocerse

.

**HOLA AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI 5 DE ESTE FIC**

**::::::AVISO:::::**

**HOY HAY LEMMON**

**SI LO QUE TODAS ESPERABAN ¬¬ LO SE**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**BYE**

**Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR**

.**

* * *

**.**  
**

Sakura regreso al cuarto de Sasuke por los gemelos, primero tomo a Ren quien sin siquiera chistar se dejo cambiar de la enorme y cómoda cama a su tibia cuna, ya acomodado en su lugar regreso por Takumi que a penas gimió cuando lo tomo en brazos, Sakura levanto la vista hacia Sasuke pero descubrió que no se había despertado así que se llevo al niño hacia su cuna

.

Pasaban de las una de la mañana cuando Sakura escucho el llanto de los bebes por el monitor

Rápidamente atravesó el pasillo hasta el cuarto y encontró a Ren levantado completamente sobre sus dos piernitas ayudado por los barandales de la cuna y a Takumi sentado, ambos llorando

.

**Se han despertado hambrientos**_ les hablaba haciendo un puchero_ **en un momento resuelvo eso**_ les dijo para que se tranquilizaran

Ojeo la habitación y con alivio descubrió que sasuke no estaba ahí, además de su recién descubierto amor por él, no le apetecía que la viera sin nada que le cubriera el torso.

.

Se deslizo las tiras del camisón bajándoselo hasta la cintura, y luego acomodo a los gemelos para que comenzaran a succionar sus pechos

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se despertó muy lentamente pero después recordó que los gemelos estaban a su lado y se exalto al no encontrarlos en la cama

**Son las dos de la madrugada**_ murmuro cuando ya se hubo dado cuenta que seguramente Sakura se los había llevado así que se levanto para asegurarse

**Takumi no me muerdas**

Oyó la voz de Sakura dentro de la habitación

**Así esta mejor**_ volvió a escuchar, entonces con sigilo se coloco en el arco de la puerta y contemplo la espalda completamente desnuda de Sakura

**Muy bien ya se han dormido**_ murmuro Sakura para si misma

**Te ayudo**_ propuso Sasuke desde donde estaba

Sakura dio un leve respingo al escuchar su voz

**Me has** **dado un susto de muerte**_ dijo

**Lo siento**_ se disculpo mientras entraba al cuarto

**Espera…**_ pidió mientras subía nuevamente los tirantes de su camisón

Sasuke se detuvo y espero, cuando ella se cubrió, él se acerco para recostar a los niños en sus cunas

**Al parecer me he quedado dormido**_ dijo cuando estaban saliendo del cuarto

**Parecías cansado, no quise despertarte**_ dijo divertida_ **como se la han pasado**

**Nos divertimos pero mentiría si te dijera que no me han dejado exhausto, ¿como lo haces**?

Sakura sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros

**Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, una madre siempre sabe que hacer**

**Me** **gustaría descubrir que es lo que saben hacer los padres**_ dijo Sasuke acercándose mucho a ella consiguiendo que sus labios se rozara

**C-con el tiempo**_ dijo Sakura tratando en vano de apartarse de él

Sasuke la miro fijamente a los ojos y Sakura supo que había un destello de deseo en ellos, entonces la apoyó contra la pared y ella abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente

**Sasuke no…**_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras el se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios_ **no nos conocemos **

**Eso podría cambiar**_ respondió Sasuke

En vez de besarle los labios descendió hasta su cuello

**Pero…**_ trato de replicar pero estaba tan excitada que sus palabras no salían de su boca

Sasuke comenzó a tocar los pechos de Sakura los cuales ya estaban erguidos, ella gimió muy audiblemente tanto por la excitación como por la impresión por lo que él había empezado

**Que mejor forma de conocernos**_ murmuro con voz ronca mientras besaba suavemente sus labios

**Seria un error**_ jadeo Sakura cuando rompieron el beso

**No, no lo seria**_ aseguro mientras le acariciaba una pierna

**Umm...** _ Sakura cerró los ojos y gimió levemente cuando sintió que él nuevamente tocaba sus pechos

Sasuke sonrió mientras subía su mano y recorría completamente las piernas de Sakura, levanto un poco el camisón y acaricio su sexo por sobre la tela

**No pareces muy segura de lo que dices**_ murmuro divertido al sentir que Sakura ya estaba bastante húmeda

Ella se sonrojo pero abrió los ojos y los clavo en los de él

**Me he sentido tan celoso de los niños al ver que te pueden acariciar cuando les plazca**_ dijo mientras introducía una mano en sus bragas y comenzaba a acariciar su intimidad observando como se oscurecían sus hermosos jades por el deseo

**¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

La voz de Sasuke se oía agitada mientras sus caricias se intensificaban, era inevitable ella quería sentirlo más así que separó un poco más las piernas para darle más acceso

**¿Color?**_ repitió

**Si, tu color favorito ¿Cuál es?**

**Amarillo ¿y el tuyo?**

**Negro**_ respondió_ **¿Qué prefieres, la playa o la montaña?**

**La playa, ¿y tú?**

**Si no tuviera más opción, la montaña**_ contestó penetrándola con un dedo_ **¿Qué prefieres comer en el campo o en un restaurante?**

**Al aire libre**_ respondió ella, suspirando

**Yo prefiero ir a un restaurante**_ dijo Sasuke, introduciendo otro dedo más en el sexo de ella

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de controlar sus gemidos mientras se sentía cada vez mas cerca del clímax, Sasuke también lo sintió entonces comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar

.

Ella tembló cuando por fin se vino, cansada se apoyó en los hombros de Sasuke y clavó los dedos en la piel desnuda de su espalda

.

**Ahora ya nos conocemos**_ dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

**No tenemos nada en común**_ respondió aun agitada

**Y eso importa**_ preguntó Sasuke, acariciándola más profundamente

**Creo que no**_ respondió ella, gimiendo

**Eso pensé**_ dijo_ **no pongas más excusas, déjate llevar...**

**No puedo**_ dijo Sakura hundiendo su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Sasuke_ **no puedo simplemente fingir que...**

**Déjate llevar**_ le pidió besando su mejilla

.

Se miraron a los ojos hasta que Sakura asintió

Sasuke la alzo en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, cuando estuvieron dentro cerro la puerta con el pie, la dejo muy suavemente sobre la cama contemplando como sus pechos subían y bajaban a causa de su respiración agitada, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y él aprovecho para besarla e introducir su lengua

.

Se posiciono sobre ella y aun sin separarse comenzó a deshacerse de su camisón hasta conseguir que quedara totalmente desnuda ante él

.

**Sasuke…**_ dijo apenada y el pelinegro supuso que aun tenia sus reservas por lo que estaban a punto de hacer

**Esta noche no pienses en nada**_ dijo_ **estamos juntos, disfrutémoslo**

Ella se rió levemente

**Esto no es lo que se suponía debía pasar**

**Pero esta pasando…**_ susurro comenzando a quitarse la ropa

Sakura contuvo la respiración al verlo de pie frente a ella, desnudo y totalmente excitado

**…Y ambos lo disfrutaremos**_ afirmo

.

Se volvió a acomodar sobre ella, y Sakura abrió las piernas impaciente por sentirlo dentro de ella

Él restregó su miembro contra su intimidad, torturándola hasta que ella le pidió que la penetrara, lo hizo tan profundamente que Sakura sintió la necesidad de enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura

.

El vaivén era frenético pero Sasuke lo aminoraba cuando sentía que Sakura estaba a punto de llegar prolongando así más el placer

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan compenetrado con una mujer pero con Sakura Haruno era diferente, no quería dejar de hundirse en ella

Sakura por su parte nunca había experimentado con tal intensidad del sexo, en ese momento se sentía llena (n/a: ¬¬) y complacida y ya no se arrepentía por ello

.

**Sasuke…** _ gimió cuando este la tomo de las manos y la hizo levantarse junto con él

Ahora de rodillas sobre la cama, Sasuke beso la espalda de Sakura quien estaba también de rodillas pero de espaldas a él

**Sakura**_ jadeo_ **desde que te vi por primera vez he deseado tanto estar así contigo**_ confeso

La pelirosa se arqueo completamente cuando con un par de estocadas más, ambos se hundieron en el éxtasis

Respirando con mucha dificultad ambos cayeron tendidos sobre la cama, Sasuke atrajo a Sakura hasta que esta quedara recostada sobre su pecho

**Duerme…**_ le dijo besándole la coronilla

Sakura no pudo resistir la tentación de erguirse un poco y besarlo muy dulcemente

.

* * *

.

A Sakura le dolían los músculos que ni siquiera sabia que tenía, contemplo el rostro de Sasuke, sereno, tranquilo y hasta tierno cuando no mostraba la mirada fría que usualmente tenía

.

Vio el reloj al lado de la cama y este marcaba las ocho de la mañana

Literalmente brinco de la cama haciendo que Sasuke despertara

.

**¿Buenos días?**_ dijo con una ceja arqueada mientras veía que ella se ponía sus bragas apresuradamente_ **que haces**

**Es muy tarde y los gemelos deben estar hambrientos**_ respondió mientras se volvía a subir sobre la cama para tomar su camisón que estaba debajo de Sasuke

Él le tomo ambas manos y la hizo tumbarse sobre él

**Que crees que haces**_ pregunto sorprendida_ **tengo que encargarme de Ren y Takumi**

**Descuida**_ dijo con una media sonrisa mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre la cintura de ella_ **Chiyo-san les esta dando una vuelta por el parque**

Sakura pestaño repetidamente

**Como sabes eso**_ pregunto

**Me desperté temprano y se lo pedí**_ comenzó a decir mientras delineaba el cuerpo de Sakura_ **de día te ves mas hermosa**

Sakura bajo la vista y descubrió que solo llevaba puestas las bragas

**No hagas eso**_ le reprocho Sasuke mientras apartaba las manos que ella se había puesto sobre los pechos

Entonces como un flash back Sakura recordó lo que paso

**Que hemos hecho**_ murmuro desviando la cara

Sasuke se incorporo hasta quedar sentado aun con ella sobre su regazo

**Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos**_ dijo tomando su quijada y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

Sakura descubrió en ellos reproche, acaso se sentía insultado

**No fue eso lo que quise decir**_ murmuro_…**pero es que no sabemos nada el uno del otro**

**Sabemos que disfrutamos mucho del sexo**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

SEXO, resonó en la mente de Sakura, como pudo ser tan estupida para pensar que quería algo mas que su cuerpo

**Comprendo**_ susurro

**Que pasa**_ pregunto_ **disfrutemos mientras los niños regresan**

Sakura arqueo la espalda cuando sintió como Sasuke la tomaba por los muslos y la restregaba sobre su miembro ya erecto

**Sasuke…**_ gimió, incapaz de resistirse a él…

.

* * *

.

Cuando Chiyo regreso con Ren y Takumi, Sakura sintió un gran alivio, desde que nacieron nunca se había despertado sin ellos

.

**Como les fue en el paseo**_ les pregunto cuando los tres aparecieron por la puerta

**Muy bien señora Sakura**_ respondió la anciana

**Por favor solo Sakura**_ pidió

Chiyo asintió

**Que esta preparando**_ pregunto al verla tomar un sartén de la estufa

**El desayuno para Sasuke**_ respondió con una sonrisa

Después de que ambos hicieran el amor por segunda vez, tomaron una ducha juntos y ella decidió hacerle de desayunar

**Si me permite yo puedo hacerlo**_ dijo Chiyo

**Descuide tengo todo cubierto**

**Entonces arreglare el despacho de Sasuke-san**_ dijo

**Esta bien, puedes dejar a los niños aquí conmigo**

Chiyo salio de la cocina y momentos después Sasuke entro

**Que bien huele aquí**_ dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda_ **puedo comer ya**_ pidió mientras besaba su cuello

Un balbuceo lo hizo girarse rápidamente descubriendo que los gemelos los observaban de más atrás

**Así que ya están aquí**_ dijo sonriéndoles

Sakura rió levemente al ver que Takumi tenia la cabeza ladeada como queriendo comprender lo que había visto mientras que Ren tenia el ceño fruncido

**Creo que esta celoso**_ dijo Sasuke acercándose a Ren_ **no quieres que** **me coma a tu mami**_ dijo con una media sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura

**Deja de molestarlo y siéntate, la comida esta lista**_ anuncio

Sasuke saco a Takumi del cochecito e intento hacer lo mismo con Ren pero este se negó agitando sus piecitos y apartando sus manos

**Definitivamente esta enojado**_ murmuro Sasuke

**Eso salta a la vista**_ dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor en la frente_ **ven mi amor**_ lo llamo extendiendo sus manos

.

El pequeño pelinegro se dejo cargar de Sakura e inmediatamente reclamo su comida detallando a Sasuke de reojo

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

**Es la primera vez que se comporta así**_ dijo

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras caminaba hasta Sakura y se ponía tras ella, con la mano que tenia libre la deslizo sobre el pecho libre de Sakura y lo estrujo

Ren intentaba apartar la mano de Sasuke con las suyas

**Esta celoso**_ dijo Sakura cuando Sasuke se aparto

El pelinegro mayor se encogió de hombros

**Yo también lo estaría  
**

.

Después de comer Sakura se llevo a los gemelos a su cuarto para acomodarlos en sus cunas mientras Sasuke salía rumbo a la oficina

.

* * *

.

_**Sakura me preocupe tanto**__ decía Temari por el teléfono_ _**después que me fui te llame a tu casa muchas veces pero saltaba la contestadota**_

**Discúlpame Temari**_ dijo_ **pero es que han pasado tantas cosas y se me ha olvidado avisarte**

_**Descuida**__ respondió la rubia_ _**lo bueno es que me llamaste para que supiera que estabas bien, por cierto que le pasa a tu teléfono**_

**No es el teléfono**_ comento divertida_ **es simplemente que no he estado en casa**

_**Y en donde has estado, si se puede saber**__ murmuro impaciente_ _**porque te he llamado a casi todas las horas del día**_

**Estoy en la casa de Sasuke**

Sakura se tuvo que apartar el teléfono de la oreja porque Temari casi la deja sorda con el grito que dio

_**Explícate**__ exigió

**Pues veras… me fue a buscar y me pidió que lo dejara estar conocer a los niño… yo no me pude negar**_ mintió a medias porque no era sano que le dijera la verdad a Temari, seguidamente se haría enemiga mortal de Sasuke

_**Increíble**__ exclamo_ _**y que tal la están pasando**__ pregunto

**No te puedo negar que tenia mis reservas al respecto pero…ahora…**

_**Ahora que**__ pregunto Temari con un tono juguetón

**Ahora nada… veo que quiere mucho a los niños y ellos lo adoran**_ comenzó a decir nerviosa pero luego rió_ **aunque Ren esta muy enojado con él porque me…**

Callo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

**Lo siento Temari, uno de los niños esta llorando y tengo que atenderlo**_ dijo apresuradamente, sabiendo de antemano que su testaruda amiga no la dejaría en paz hasta conseguir sacarle toda la sopa

**Eso estuvo cerca**_ dijo suspirando audiblemente después de colgar la llamada

.

* * *

.

**No lo puedo creer Sasuke "el puntual" Uchiha apareciendo a las diez de la mañana a trabajar**_ Naruto hablaba tan fuertemente que todos en el edificio voltearon a verlo_ **hombre, si he llegado a pensar que dormías aquí**

A pesar del comentario a Sasuke no se le borro la media sonrisa que traía plasmada en los labios

**Que será lo que te tiene de tan buen humor**_ dijo con una sonrisa picara

**No pienso decírtelo**_ contesto mientras caminaba hacia su oficina

Naruto se giro fingiendo indignación y regreso a su oficina

**Señor Uchiha**_ saludo su secretaria un poco titubeante_ **espere hay algu…**

**Descuida**_ dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Tayuya_ **en un momento te llamare para que nos pongamos al corriente**

Tayuya camino detrás de él intentando explicarle algo pero fue muy tarde porque Sasuke ya había entrado en su oficina

**Hola mi amor no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…**

Sasuke no supo como paso pero de un momento a otro tenia a una exuberante pelirroja colgada de su cuello, besándolo ferozmente en los labios

.

.


	6. Lo que implica ser padres

.

.

Sasuke tomo a Karin por ambos brazos y la aparto bruscamente

.

**Que crees que haces**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

Karin hizo un mojín con la boca

**Pero que te pasa, porque estas tan enfadado**_ pregunto mientras se acercaba a él

Lentamente llevo su mano derecha hasta los botones de su blusa y comenzó a desabrocharlos hasta dejar a la vista el nacimiento de sus pechos

**Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos en tu oficina**_ dijo seductoramente

Karin se pego más al cuerpo de Sasuke haciendo que sus pechos se apretaran contra el torso de él

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Si quieres tener sexo en alguna oficina hazlo en la de tu fotógrafo**_ dijo tajante separándose de ella

Karin se mordió el labio

**Vamos no estés celoso**_ dijo_ **tu sabes que los reporteros dicen cualquier estupidez para hacer una nota**

**Sea cierto o sea mentira tu y yo no tenemos una relación, que te hace pensar que puedes regresar a mi cuando quieras**

Karin se acomodo la blusa

**Ahora estas enojado pero siempre terminas buscándome**_ le reprocho

**Sabes que dejemos esto de una buena vez**_ dijo_ **ahora vete que estoy retrasado**

**Eso me recuerda**_ dijo Karin ignorando que la había despachado de su oficina_ **mi hermano esta interesado en hacer negocios contigo**

**Sabes que para eso tienes que hablar primero con Naruto, él es abogado de la empresa**

**Pero tu eres el dueño**_ replico ella

**A partes iguales con mi hermano**_ respondió mientras se sentaba en su escritorio_ **ahora déjame trabajar**

Karin puso los brazos en jarra

**Y yo que pensaba mostrarte la nueva línea de lencería que modele en Paris**

Sasuke arqueo la ceja

**Que parte de que te vayas no has entendido**

Karin lo miro con reproche pero aun así salio de la oficina

.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo en su lugar, que había cambiado en él

Karin siempre le había atraído y nunca hubiera rechazado una sesión de modelaje privada, en realidad por como ella usaba esa lencería era que se había enredado con ella, pero ahora no le provocaba nada, seria acaso ese articulo donde decía que estaba liada al fotógrafo encargado de sus sesiones de fotos…no era mas que eso, definitivamente algo había cambiado pero no sabia que.

**Veo** **que a regresado**_ murmuro la voz de Itachi entrando a su oficina

**Hmp**_ "dijo"

**Estaba a punto de llamar a todos los hospitales de Tokio para preguntar si estabas en alguno**

**Muy gracioso**_ respondió sonriendo de lado

**Ya hablando en serio que te paso para aparecerte a esta hora**

A Sasuke se le calentó todo el cuerpo solo al recordar el motivo

**Digamos que no me quería levantar de la cama**_ respondió

Itachi se encogió de hombros

**Si a veces pasa**_ dijo distraídamente luego pareció reaccionar y clavo sus ojos en Sasuke_**…lo has hecho con Sakura…**

Sasuke rió levemente

**Lo dices como si fuera algo malo**

**Y lo es**_ dijo

Sasuke frunció el ceño

**Que quieres decir**

**Quiero decir que tú ototo solo utilizas a las mujeres como diversión y déjame decirte que Sakura no es una opción en esa área**

Sasuke giro su silla, él no quería jugar con Sakura

**Así podría mantener a los niños conmigo siempre**_ se justifico

**Sasuke estas haciendo las cosas mal**_ dijo Itachi_ **pero es tu vida y tu debes vivirla**

Nadie dijo nada mas hasta pasada la tensión del momento

**Ahora hablemos de lo que he venido a hablar**_ dijo_ **los niños no tienen tu apellido**

**Como dices**

**Eso que no son Uchiha son Haruno**

Sasuke se froto el puente de la nariz

**Le pediré a Naruto que se encargue de ello**

**Si quieres se lo digo yo, en este momento voy hacia su oficina**

Sasuke asintió

.

* * *

.

Eran exactamente las cuatro treinta de la tarde y Sasuke estaba desesperado por regresar a su casa

.

**Esto es increíble**_ murmuro para si mismo

Hace apenas unos días él era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse, pero ahora tenia una ganas endemoniadas de ver a Sakura y a los niños, a volver a recorrer su cuerpo hasta…

**Basta**_ dijo por lo alto

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salio de la oficina media hora antes que todos

**A donde ira tan apresurado**_ pregunto Naruto desde la recepción

.

* * *

.

Un par de semanas después Sakura y Sasuke tenían un relación muy consistente, el sexo entre ellos era cada vez mejor y los gemelos se habían encariñado mucho con él y con la casa

.

* * *

.

Esa casa nunca estuvo tan llena de vida, pensó, con solo entrar a la sala de estar descubrió el rastro de que sus hijos estuvieron ahí, sobre la mesa del café había dos sonajeros, una pelita y un oso de felpa, casi al salir hacia las escaleras estaba un andarivel y el corral donde jugaban, subió las escaleras y el sonido de la voz de Sakura cantándoles una canción de cuna inundo sus oídos

.

**Hola**_ saludo desde la puerta

Sakura se giro con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas

**Hola**_ respondió_ **has regresado** **temprano**

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos

**Te invito a cenar**_ dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Sakura rió levemente

**Aceptas**_ pregunto

**Solo deja que aliste a los gemelos**

**No, quiero que vayas tu y yo, solos**

A Sakura no le bastaron de diez segundos para decidirse

**Entonces iré a tomar un ducha rápida ¿te quedas con los niños?**

Sasuke asintió y Sakura salio

**Muy bien chicos**_ les hablo a ambos que estaban de pie ayudado por los barandales de la cuna_ **esta noche los dormirá Chiyo porque hoy me robare a su mamá**

Takumi comenzó a aplaudir mientras reía sonoramente

**Creo que a ti te gusta la idea**_ dijo tomándolo en brazos_ **y que hay de ti Ren**_ le pregunto a su hijo mayor sabiendo de antemano que no habría respuesta

.

Ren se dejo caer sentado sobre su cuna y comenzó a jugar con un carro de juguete

.

**Me esta ignorando**_ murmuro Sasuke con un tic en el ojo

Coloco a Takumi en el cambiador y comenzó a ponerle la pijama, cuando hubo terminado tomo a Ren e hizo lo mismo

**Esta bien que cuides a tu mamá**_ murmuro quitándole el overol_ **pero no de mi, hazlo con los tipos que seguramente la rondan como moscas, cuando yo este trabajando claro esta, porque si alguien se atreve a hacerlo en mi presencia tendrá muchos dientes menos**

Ren comenzó a reír sonoramente entonces Sasuke también sonrió

**Te agrada la idea ¿he?**_ dijo sonriéndole

**Que tanto hablas con Ren**_ pregunto Sakura desde la puerta

Sasuke se giro con Ren en brazos y casi cae de espaldas al ver a Sakura entrar con un hermoso vestido rojo vino que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel

**Te ves hermosa**_ le dijo cuando ella tomo a Ren en brazos para ponerlo en su cuna

**Gracias**_ respondió sonrojada_ **nos vamos**

**Por supuesto**

Sakura beso a los niños antes de salir y se los encomendó mucho a Chiyo

.

El trayecto en el auto fue muy tranquilo, Sakura y Sasuke cada vez se estaban conociendo mejor

.

Al llegar a su destino entraron al elegante restauran y aunque Sasuke no había hecho una reservación previa no se les negó la entrada

.

* * *

.

**Le dije a Sasuke que querías hacer negocios con él**

**Porque lo hiciste Karin**_ gruño Sasori_ **te dije que no lo hicieras, no quiero que piense que me aprovecho de su relación contigo**

**Pero no es así**_ replico su hermana haciendo un puchero

**En fin ya lo has hecho, no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada**

**No me preguntaras que me dijo**

**No es necesario**_ respondió dándole un sorbo a su café_ **los negocios no se manejan así por así, primero se tiene que hablar con el abogado para que revise que todo sea legal**

Karin se sobo el puente de la nariz

**He acertado ¿verdad?**_ dijo Sasori con una media sonrisa_ **que te pasa**_ le pregunto al verla pensativa

**Desde que regrese, Sasuke no me ha buscado, cuando lo vi estaba diferente conmigo**

**No será porque te enredaste con alguien mas en Paris**_ pregunto Sasori con ironía

Karin desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido

**Esas son mentiras de la prensa para…**

**Por favor Karin a mi no me engañas**_ la interrumpió

Se hizo un silencio prolongado en la mesa

**Llevaba cinco meses en Paris, me sentía sola y Sai se le parece tanto, así que… tu sabes**_ murmuro triste

**Esa es la opción más probable o talvez puede que haya sido ella la que influyo**_ dijo señalando algo tras ella

.

Karin se giro rápidamente encontrándose con una escena que le hizo erizar el bello, entrando al restaurante estaba Sasuke acompañado de una pelirosa a quien tomaba por la cintura

**No lo puedo creer**_ dijo levantándose rápidamente

**Ni siquiera se te ocurra ir hacia él**

**Pero…**

**Pero nada**_ replico Sasori_ **tu te quedas aquí y haces tu berrinche en silencio, no estas en condiciones para reprochar nada**

Karin lo miro con enojo

.

* * *

.

**Esto si es extraño**_ murmuro Sakura_ **una cita después de…**

Sasuke rió

**Cuando mi madre dice que los tiempos han cambiado lo dice en serio**_ dijo_ **primero tuvimos hijos, luego intimidad y ahora una cita**

Sakura también rió a pesar de estar sonrojada

Sasuke alargo su mano hasta tocar su mejilla y acariciarla con el pulgar

**Tu y los niños han cambiado mi vida**_ dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

**Espero que no hayamos puesto tu mundo de cabeza**

Él negó con la cabeza

**Al contrario**_ respondió_ **todo ha sido mejor desde que están conmigo**

Sakura sonrió

**Mi vida a sido de lo mas normal**_ comenzó a decir Sasuke_ **mi padre y mi abuelo se hacían cargo de la empresa cuando Itachi y yo estábamos pequeños, estudie en los mejores colegio donde sobresalía en deportes y ciencia**

Sakura escuchaba con atención

**Ya sabes de mi vida por eso quiero saber mas de la tuya**

**Después de milagrosamente salir ilesa de un accidente en que las únicas dos personas que tenia murieron, viví mi niñez en un orfanato, no estuvo tan mal a pesar de las limitaciones**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ **cuando cumplí dieciocho años pedí salir de ahí**

Sasuke asintió

**Las personas que cuidaron de mi me proporcionaron un pequeño departamento donde vivir mientras conseguía trabajo y estabilizarme**_ continuo_ **con solo la secundaria no podía aspirar a un gran cargo así que acepte el trabajo de mesera en un restaurante **

**Y así terminaste tus estudios**_ dijo él y Sakura asintió_ **según lo que investigue estudiaste administración de empresas, como es que terminaste siendo organizadora de eventos**

**Fue por pura coincidencia**_ comenzó a decir_ **la dueña del restaurante en el que trabajaba tuvo que salir de viaje de improvisto y en ese momento estaba organizando la boda de su hija mayor, en el momento que se fue yo era la única empleada femenina en turno así que me dejo el trabajo a mi**

**Le gusto lo que hiciste y te siguió recomendando para ello**_ dijo Sasuke

**Exacto**_ respondió con una sonrisa_ **después ella murió y yo decidí continuar sola, al principio fue difícil pero conseguir establecerme muy bien**

**Eres increíble**_ murmuro_ **la mitad de las mujeres que conozco no saben pintarse las uñas ellas mismas**

Sakura agradeció el comentario

.

* * *

.

**Es** **hora de irnos Karin**_ dijo Sasori en un tono demandante

**No**_ sentencio_ **yo me iré hasta que ellos lo hagan, quiero saber a donde van después**

**Karin es mas que obvio que Sasuke ya no quiere nada contigo, solo observa como mira a esa mujer, esta embelezado con ella**

**No**_ dijo con los ojos llorosos_** él no puede dejarme**

**Sabes que has lo que quieras**_ dijo levantándose de la mesa y dejando dinero sobre la mesa_ **solo espero que no cometas una estupidez**

Karin ni siquiera le regreso la mirada a Sasori, quien salio con el ceño fruncido del restaurante

**«Esto no me da buena espina»**_ pensó Sasori mientras conducía su auto

.

* * *

.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Sakura disfruto mucho de la compañía de Sasuke, se estaban conociendo poco a poco y eso la llenaba de ilusión, pensó que tal vez podrían formar una verdadera familia

.

Cuando salieron del restaurante Sasuke no pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla

Sus labios se movían al unísono y no detuvieron el beso hasta que fue estrictamente necesario

.

**Aun sigues sonrojándote**_ dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Ahora fue Sakura que beso la punta de su nariz

**Vamos, regresemos a casa…**

.

Karin no perdió detalle de la escena, tomo su auto y siguió el de Sasuke

.

**Seguramente la llevara a un motel barato**_ murmuro siguiéndolos de cerca_ **sea quien sea esa mustia no puede ser mas que un revolcón de una sola noche**

Karin siguió el auto hasta una elegante zona residencial en la que ella **nunca** había estado

Las puertas del garaje de una enorme casa se abrieron y el auto se perdió tras ellas, la pelirroja bajo del auto y leyó muy claramente que en la entrada decía "familia Uchiha"

**Esto debe ser un error**_ murmuro con los ojos como platos_ **no puede ser que este viviendo con ella **

Lagrimas de enojo bañaron su rostro mientras regresaba a su auto y se iba haciendo rechinar las llantas_ **no debo de preocuparme cuando se canse de esa regresara a mi… solo es cuestión de tiempo**

.

* * *

.

**Que ha sido eso**_ murmuro Sakura subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los gemelos

**No debe se nada importante**_ dijo Sasuke quien iba tras ella

Sakura retomo su andar pero él la sujeto de la muñeca

**Que pasa**_ pregunto al girarse pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella

**Te deseo tanto**_ dijo besando su cuello_ **a sido una tortura estar contigo toda la noche y no besarte**

Sakura enredo sus manos alrededor de su cuello

**Yo también te deseo**_ respondió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja_ **pero… primero tengo que ver a los niños**

Sasuke bajo los hombros resignado

**Te acompaño**_ dijo un poco desanimado

Encontraron a Chiyo sentada en la mecedora, dormida

**Chiyo-san**_ la llamo Sakura tocando levemente su hombro_ **ya hemos regresado puede irse a descansar**

La anciana se irguió

**Se han portado muy bien**_ comento_ **aunque Takumi se ha quedado dormido antes de terminar su biberón**

Sakura asintió

**Se lo agradezco, pase buenas noches**

**Gracias**_ respondió la anciana y luego salio rumbo a su cuarto

**Siempre me ha gustado verlos dormir**_ dijo Sakura con un sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en una de las cunas_ **son las diez de la noche pero Takumi no tardara en despertar**

**Como lo sabes**_ le pregunto Sasuke mientras la abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

**Takumi nunca consigue terminar su biberón antes de dormirse, entonces pocas horas después se despierta muy hambriento**

**Y que hay con Ren**_ pregunto

**Ren duerme toda la noche de un tirón**_ respondió_ **cuando se despierta seguramente es por que tuvo un mal sueño**

Sasuke se aparto de ella y tomo a Ren en brazos

**Que haces**_ le pregunto Sakura extrañada

**Trae a Takumi**_ le dijo_ **esta noche dormiremos los cuatro juntos**

Sakura sonrió y tomo a Takumi en brazos hasta que entraron al cuarto de Sasuke

.

El pelinegro se acomodo al lado izquierdo y Sakura al derecho, con Ren y Takumi dormidos tranquilamente en medio de ambos

.

Mas tarde al ver a Sakura y a sus hijos durmiendo junto a él, Sasuke supo que ya no podría vivir sin ellos…

.

.


	7. Convivencia

.

.

**Quien demonios es a esta hora**_ murmuro Karin mientras se levantaba de su cama a atender el teléfono que no dejaba de timbrar insistentemente_ **mierda, son las cinco y treinta**_ murmuro_ **diga**_ respondió

**_Karin, es Sai_**_ dijo tras la línea_ **_tienes que regresar a Paris inmediatamente_**

**Por que**_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**_En la oficina donde estaban guardadas las fotos hubo un pequeño incendio y todo el material se perdió_**_ respondió_ **_todas las modelos tiene que regresar para hacer nuevamente las fotos_**

**Debes estar bromeando**_ casi grito_ **tengo asuntos que resolver en Tokio**

**_Más que tu trabajo_**_ dijo Sai con voz fría

**Que quieres decir**

**_Que si no tomas el primer avión de regreso a Paris te despiden_**

Karin lo medito, no quería dejar a Sasuke y dejarle el camino libre a esa zorra de cabello rosa pero no tenia mas opción

**Esta bien**_ suspiro_ **ahora mismo salgo para aya**

**_Esa es mi chica_**_ dijo Sai

Karin prefirió ignorar el comentario y corto

.

* * *

.

Sakura despertó cuando eran las seis de la mañana, muy despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido se levanto de la enorme cama, mientras se ponía la bata contemplo a los tres hombres que ocupaban su corazón

.

Sasuke dormía placidamente muy cerca de sus hijos, luego observo a Ren quien comenzaba a removerse sobre la cama

.

**Hoy has madrugado**_ susurro cuando vio que el pequeño pelinegro se levantaba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas

Ren solo giro el rostro hacia ella y balbuceo un poco

**Quieres comer**_ le pregunto

El pelinegro giro su rostro al lado contrario de Sakura y se fijo en Sasuke, gateo sobre la cama hasta subirse sobre él

**Buenos días a ti también**_ dijo Sasuke con voz ronca cuando Ren consiguió despertarlo a punta de palmada en el pecho y la cara_ **veo que se ha levantado con energías**

**O con ganas de molestarte**_ comento Sakura riendo

**No me di cuenta si Takumi se despertó**_ comento Sasuke

**Si lo hizo, aunque algo tarde**

Sasuke se incorporo de la cama y se acerco a ella

**Buenos días**_ dijo dandole un beso en los labios a Sakura_ **me iré a bañar, quieres que bañe a Ren**

Sakura regreso la vista hacia Ren y descubrio que se había acomodado para dormir nuevamente

**Creo que no**_ respondió señalándolo haciendo que Sasuke se fijara en él

**Se ha vuelto a dormir**_ dijo con las cejas arqueadas_ **creo que es sonámbulo**

**O solo quería fastidiarte**_ dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Entonces báñate tu contigo**_ le susurro al oído

Sakura se dejo de miramientos y aceptó, ella lo deseaba tanto o más que él, solo cubrió con un montón de almohadas los lados de la cama para prevenir que los niños se cayeran y se reunió con Sasuke en la ducha

.

Cuando Sakura entro al baño, Sasuke ya estaba totalmente desnudo y embebido de agua, debajo del chorro su cuerpo se miraba esplendido

Trago saliva y se deshizo de su bata y camisón quedando ella también desnuda

Sasuke la ayudo a entrar con él

.

**Como vas con la fiesta de tu amiga**_ le pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla

**Ya esta todo listo**_ respondió besando la mano de Sasuke

**Cuando haces eso me excitas tanto**_ murmuro con la voz ronca

**Y que pasa si hago esto**_ dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a lamer sus dedos he introduciéndolos en su boca_ **me gustan tus manos**_ gimió

Él gruño sonoramente al tiempo que la alzo por debajo de las nalgas y la apoyaba contra los azulejos

**Quieres que este dentro de ti**_ le pregunto mientras mordía levemente su cuello

**Si**_ jadeo Sakura_ **ahora…**

.

La acomodo rápidamente sobre su pene y la penetro de una sola estocada, Sakura arqueo completamente la espalda hasta tocar la pared con la coronilla de la cabeza, enredo completamente las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke para sentirlo más profundamente

.

El pelinegro la mantenía separada de él para jugar un poco con sus pechos y sus pezones erguidos, Sakura lo estaba disfrutando mucho pero quería sentir como sus pechos se apretaban contra el torso de Sasuke, así que lo abrazo por el cuello haciendo que sus pezones lo rozaran excitándolo aun más

.

Sasuke gruño y acelero las envestidas en respuesta

**Esto se siente increíble, Sakura**_ le dijo cuando sintió que los pliegues de la pelirosa se apretaban alrededor de su miembro

**Sasuke…umm**_ gimió cuando se corrió seguida poco después por él

**Me encantaría ducharme así todos los días**_ dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado mientras regularizaban su respiración

**Creo que a mi también**_ respondió con la cara escondida en el cuello de él

Ambos siguieron así por un buen rato, Sasuke aun con su miembro dentro de Sakura aunque ya completamente flácido, Sakura podía sentir como palpitaba

**Cada día me gustas mas**_ murmuro Sasuke y Sakura entristeció al oírlo hablar así

Pensó que él también se estaría enamorando de ella pero al parecer Sasuke solo se sentía atraído por su cuerpo y la manera en que hacían el amor

.

* * *

.

Sasuke batallaba con su corbata frente al espejo mientras Sakura peinaba su cabello

**Déjame ayudarte**_ le dijo mientras se ponía delante de él y apartaba sus manos del trozo de tela_ **como te vistes cada mañana si no sabes hacerte la corbata**

**No es que no sepa**_ refunfuño_ **es que me cuesta que quede recta**

**Listo**_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa_ **quedo perfecta **

**Si**_ corroboro Sasuke_ **quien te ha enseñado**

**Kakashi**_ respondió y Sasuke arqueo una ceja esperando que hablara

**Es el hijo mayor de la dueña del restaurante donde trabajaba, él me enseño **

Sasuke frunció el ceño notablemente

**Y que relación tenias tú con él**_ pregunto enojado

Sakura parpadeo repetidamente ante la pregunta

**Solo amistad**_ respondió viendo como él relajaba el rostro

Sasuke la beso repentinamente, el beso era demandante y apasionado, Sakura tuvo que tomarlo por los hombros para no caer

**Por que fue eso**_ pregunto aun sorprendida

Sasuke solo se inclino y beso su frente

**Regresare temprano**_ dijo saliendo de la habitación

**Que le pasa**_ se pregunto con el ceño fruncido

.

* * *

.

**Que me pasa**_ refunfuñaba Sasuke mientras conducía su auto, solo de imaginar a Sakura con otro hombre en la posición que ellos estaban cuando le ayudo a atar el nudo de la corbata le hizo enfurecer

.

* * *

.

**Me ha llegado una nueva pospuesta**_ anuncio Naruto mientras estaba reunido con Sasuke e Itachi

**De quien**_ pregunto el pelinegro mayor

**Es una cadena de los hoteles Suna, a pesar de ser nueva esta asentándose muy bien y nos han elegido a nosotros para que diseñemos y construyamos sus edificios aquí en Tokio y en Paris**

**Al parecer es un negocio grande**_ dijo Sasuke con aire pensativo

**Que te pasa**_ le pregunto Itachi_ **las cosas no van bien con Sakura**

Naruto no entendía ni papa

**No es eso**_ respondió distraído_ **es que las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba**

Itachi sonrió de lado pero prefirió guardar silencio, que fuera Sasuke el que descubriera que estaba pasando

**De que demonios hablan**_ pregunto Naruto por fin

**Nada, dejémoslo así y continua diciéndonos sobre los hoteles**_ dijo Itachi

**Bueno pues como le iba diciendo, su abogado me pidió una cita para hablar con ustedes **

**Entonces revisaremos que día tenemos libre y te diremos para que se lo comuniques**

**Perfecto**_ dijo Naruto_ **quieren que los diseños de ambos edificios sean completamente diferentes, quieren un diseño tradicional aquí en Tokio pero en Paris quieren todo lo contrario**

**Entonces yo tendré que encargarme del hotel en Paris**_ dijo Sasuke con pesar_ **si todo sale bien con la reunión viajare** **para examinar las dimensiones del terreno**

**No te ves animado con el viaje**_ lo pico Itachi

**Hmp**_ "dijo" tratando de ignorar el comentario aunque no pudo, nunca le había molestado viajar por trabajo pero saber que estaría lejos de Sakura y de los niños no le apeteció en lo más mínimo_ **iré a revisar con Tayuya mi agenda**_ anuncio saliendo de ahí

**Entonces yo haré lo mismo**_ dijo Itachi_ **en media hora te pasare la información**

**De acuerdo, mientras tanto llamare para decirle que han aceptado reunirse con él**

**Y a todo esto**_ comenzó a decir Itachi_ **con quien nos reuniremos**

**Con Sabaku no Gaara**_ respondió el rubio

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke, mañana no tienes ninguna cita hasta las tres de la tarde**_ comenzó a decir Tayuya _ **la próxima semana estarás completamente libre**

**Tenemos que hacer un hueco esta semana, si todo sale bien la próxima estaré en Paris **

**Que tal si hacen la reunión mañana por la mañana entonces**

**Si Itachi y el abogado están disponibles si la podremos hacer mañana**

**Iré a la oficina de Itachi a decírselo**_ dijo Tayuya levantándose de donde estaba sentada

**Tayuya espera…**_ la llamo con un tic en una de sus cejas, lo que estaba a punto era una de las cosas mas vergonzosas que había hecho en su vida, claro llenar un embase con semen mientras veía una película xxx se llevaba el primer lugar_ **recuerdas a Suigetsu **

comenzó a decir…

.

* * *

.

**Sakura estoy tan contenta**_ decía Ten Ten muy animada_ **los preparativos de la fiesta quedaron perfectos**

**Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo**

**Bromeas, me encanta**_ dijo

Ten ten se acerco al cochecito de los niños

**Son tan lindos**_ dijo con los ojos cristalinos_ **y se parecen tanto a su papá**

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa

**Ese Sasuke es muy apuesto**_ siguió diciendo_ **dime donde puedo encontrarme uno así**

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

**«En la clínica de Tsunade Senju»**_ pensó mientras reía nerviosa_ **nos conocimos por casualidad**_ dijo vagamente

**Ya veo, la historia debe ser muy intima para que te sonrojes de esa manera**

**Digamos que es extraña**_ respondió

.

* * *

.

**Entonces mañana tiene tiempo libre**_ pregunto Naruto desde el teléfono en su oficina_ **perfecto a esa hora esta bien**

Naruto se despidió y colgó la bocina

**Mañana, entonces a las nueve**_ le informo Naruto a los Uchiha_ **por cierto nos ha llegado esto hace unos momentos**

**Una cena de negocios**_ pregunto Sasuke mientras Itachi leía la invitación

**No**_ dijo el pelilargo_ **es una fiesta de caridad, el pago por la cena será para los orfanatos de Tokio**

**Cuando será**_ pregunto interesado

**El viernes por la noche**_ respondió_ **piensas ir**

Sasuke asintió

**Entonces nos veremos aya**_ dijo Naruto

**Que suerte**_ dijo con ironía_ **te veo todos los días y el viernes lo haré toda la noche**

**No seas bastardo**_ le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa_ **sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi**

**Si como digas**_ respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla_ **nos vemos mañana**

**A donde crees que vas**_ casi grito Naruto

**Le dije a Sakura que regresaría temprano**_ dijo sin esperar respuesta u objeción alguna

**Itachi has oído lo mismo que yo**_ dijo Naruto impresionado

**Creo que si**_ respondió con una sonrisa ladina

.

* * *

.

**Karin que te pasa**_ le pregunto Sai mientras intentaba besarla pero ella se resistía

**Me dijiste que querías que te ayudara con unas fotos**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Y eso quería pero al verte se me ha ideado otra cosa**_ respondió con una sonrisa seductora

Sai la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello

**Ey que pasa, porque estas tan rígida**_ pregunto

**Creo que será mejor que me vaya**

**No lo creo**_ dijo mientras la sostenía fuertemente y la restregaba contra su pene erecto_ **no me vengas con miramientos ahora, la ultima vez lo disfrutamos mucho**

**Pero estoy con Sasuke…**

**Eso no nos impidió hacerlo en este mismo lugar la última vez, además el Uchiha no esta aquí**_ dijo mordiendo ligeramente su cuello

Karin gimió cuando sintió la mano de Sai hundirse en su intimidad

**Lo ves, esto contradice lo que me acabas de decir**_ dijo mientras le mostraba los dedos mojados con los que la había acariciado

La beso fugazmente y la hizo girarse para que quedara de espaldas a él, se bajo los pantalones y la penetro hasta hacerla gemir

.

* * *

.

**Bienvenido**_ le dijo Sakura al verlo atravesar la puerta

Ella estaba ahí revisando unos papeles mientras los gemelos jugaban en el corral

**Que es todo esto**_ pregunto con interés

**Son las invitaciones, las estoy organizando para mandarlas por correo**_ respondió

**Hablando de fiesta**_ dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella_ **quisiera que me acompañaras el viernes a una**

Sakura sonrió

**Y en calidad de que iría**_ le pregunto juguetonamente

**Eres mi mujer…**_ respondió tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en su regazo_ **me puedes besar delante de cualquiera**_ dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirosa_ **le puedes decir a todos que disfrutas mucho en mi cama**_ continuo

Sakura rió divertida

**Por que yo diría todas esas cosas**_ pregunto mientras enredaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él

**Porque todos te lo preguntaran**_ dijo mordiendo suavemente su quijada_ **todas las mujeres de la fiesta te envidiaran y preguntaran como hiciste para conseguir un gran partido como yo**

Sakura volvió a reír

**Y yo responderé que me embarace para amarrarte**

Sasuke le desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa y beso la cima de sus pechos

**No, mejor diles que yo te embarace para amararte a ti**

Las caricias juguetonas cada vez se estaban haciendo mas exigentes, tan enfrascado estaban que no recordaban que los gemelos estaban ahí, hasta que ambos balbucearon

Sakura se sonrojo al ver que los dos pequeños tenían la cabeza echada a un lado

**Que tanto miran**_ les pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa, Sakura ya se había bajado de su regazo así que tomo a Ren y Takumi en brazos_ **vamos a jugar al jardín mientras su madre termina su trabajo**

Sakura pensó que seria difícil terminar cuando sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho, Sasuke estaba acabando con su tranquilidad mental

.

* * *

.

Cuando hubo oscurecido los niños ya estaban dormidos placidamente en su cuarto mientras que Sakura se preparaba para dormir, Sasuke la esperaba en la cama, desde la primera noche juntos, sin diálogos ni nada por el estilo ambos dormían en la misma cama… no podría ser de otra manera

.

**Estarás ocupada mañana por la tarde**_ le pregunto mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho

**Creo que no**_ respondió_ **porque**

**Quiero acompañarte a comprar un vestido para el viernes**

**Creo que eso puedo hacerlo sola**_ dijo bostezando

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente

**Lo se, pero quiero ayudarte a escoger el que mas tela tenga**_ la tomo por la barbilla y la hizo girar el rostro hacia el de él_ **no permitiré que ningún hombre se deleite viéndote en un vestido ajustado **

Sakura estaba hipnotizada con las palabras de Sasuke, tal vez no era amor lo que sentía por ella pero la sentía suya y eso era un comienzo

**Y que pasaría si alguien además de ti me invita a bailar**

**Le dices que soy muy celoso y podría quebrarle el brazo si lo pusiera sobre tu cintura**_ respondió besándola con pasión

**Y que tal si es Itachi o Naruto**_ pregunto divertida

**Ino y Hinata se encargarían entonces**_ Sasuke había mordido el labio de Sakura para introducir su lengua_ **creo que a las once estaré disponible, que te parece si te recojo para que vayamos juntos **

Sakura asintió mientras arqueaba su cuello para darle acceso

**Te llamare**_ dijo_ **aun no estoy segura si Ten Ten me necesitara**

**Esta bien**_ dijo mientras deslizaba las tiras de su camisón

**Quieres que lleve a los niños**_ pregunto con un sonoro gimió

**si**_ jadeo_ **quiero comprarles algunas cosas a ellos también **

.

El cansancio no parecía aminorar la pasión con la que se entregaban

Esta vez fue Sakura quien marcaba el ritmo, cabalgaba sobre Sasuke enérgicamente, quería sentirlo muy dentro de ella mientras él acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como memorizándola para recordar en el tiempo que pase en Paris…

.

.


	8. Un vestido para la fiesta

.

.

**Estamos listos**_ anuncio Naruto para que Tayuya hiciera pasar a sus tal vez nuevos socios

**En un momento están ahí**_ anuncio la pelirroja

Solo dos minutos después por la puerta entro un apuesto pelirrojo con ojos color turquesa acompañado de un pelinegro

**Sasuke, Itachi, él es Kankuro Fugita el dueño del complejo hotelero y él**_ dijo Naruto señalando al pelirrojo_ **es Sabaku no Gaara, su abogado**

Asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo

**El señor Namikaze ya nos ha adelantado un poco acerca del diseño de los edificios**_ aclaro Sasuke

**Un diseño tradicional pensamos que quedaría mejor en Tokio… aunque quisiera que se añadiera algunos detalles adicionales**_ dijo Kankuro_ **me gustaría saber quien se ocupara del de Tokio**

**Ese seré yo**_ apunto Itachi_ **y me hago una idea de lo que quiere**

**Perfecto**_ exclamo Kankuro con una sonrisa_ **entonces supongo que usted Sasuke se encargara del hotel en Paris**

**No se equivoca**_ dijo Sasuke en un tono profesional

**Allí tenia pensado adjuntar un vitral al centro del edificio… cree que sea posible, es muy grande  
**

**Por supuesto**_ respondió sonriendo ante el reto

**Kankuro-san tendrá que acompañarlo a Paris**_ anuncio Gaara

El pelinegro menor asintió

**Por mi no hay ningún problema**

.

Luego de terminar de aclarar todos los detalles, salieron de la sala de juntas, Kankuro se despidió apresuradamente, aunque a Gaara todavía le quedaban cosas por arreglar con Naruto

.

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara se encaminaron hasta oficina del rubio, pero Sasuke fue detenido por Tayuya

.

**Sasuke**_ lo llamo Tayuya, todos detuvieron su andar al ver a la pelirroja con el teléfono en mano_ **Sakura Haruno al teléfono**_ anuncio

Sasuke sonrió

**Atenderé esta llamada, los alcanzare después**_ dijo sin percatarse de lo sorprendido que estaba Gaara al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa

**Gaara-san nos acompaña**_ dijo Itachi dándose cuenta de que el pelirrojo no avanzaba

**…Si…**_ respondió serio viendo de reojo a Sasuke

.

* * *

.

Cuando Sasuke termino de hablar con Sakura se reunió con los demás en la oficina de Naruto, al entrar percibió cierta tensión en el aire pero observo a su hermano y a Naruto y vio que actuaban con normalidad, entonces era Gaara quien estaba perturbado

.

**Veo que nos acompaña**_ dijo Gaara con un tono irónico

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño

**Me disculpo si me tarde**_ se disculpo

**Descuida**_ dijo Naruto_ **ya casi hemos acabado**

Luego de que Gaara firmara algunos papeles no era necesaria su presencia ahí, pero el pelirrojo quería averiguar que relación tenía Sakura con las empresas Uchiha, en especial con Sasuke Uchiha

**Quieres tomar una taza de café**_ le ofreció Naruto al detallar que Gaara no hacia intento de irse

**Si, por favor**_ respondió en un tono seco

Los cuatro se sentaron en los sofás mientras esperaban el café

**Itachi**_ dijo Tayuya_ **Mao-san dice que tienes una llamada del extranjero**

Itachi asintió

**Si me disculpan creo que debo atender**

Todos asintieron y él salio de la sala

Sasuke miro el reloj de su mano, aunque trato de ser discreto esto no paso desapercibido por Naruto mucho menos por Gaara

**Tienes algo que hacer**_ le pregunto Naruto tratando de disminuir la tensión que repentinamente invadió la sala

**Me estan esperando**_ se limito a decir, haciendo que el cuerpo de Gaara se tensara notablemente

Sasuke detallo el gesto que tenia en la cara y no le gusto mucho

**Adelante**_ dijo Gaara con una sonrisa no muy convincente_ **creo que Naruto-san puede hacerme compañía**

Sasuke se irguió inmediatamente, no quería hacer esperar a Sakura

**Entonces fue un gusto conocerlo**_ le dijo a Gaara extendiendo su mano, el pelrrojo la acepto pero apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de Sasuke, quien sonrió con arrogancia al responderle de la misma manera

**«Aquí hay gato encerrado»**_ pensó mientras salía de la empresa

**Y dígame Naruto, es usted casado**_ pregunto Gaara con interés

**Si**_ respondió el rubio con una sonrisa_ **desde hace tres años**

Gaara asintió

**Supongo que Itachi-san y Sasuke-san también lo están**

**Itachi si**_ comento_ **tiene dos hijas, pero Sasuke aun no se ha decidido a dar el paso**

Eso alivio a Gaara

**Pero supongo que debe tener novia**

**En realidad no lo se**_ respondió Naruto cauto puesto que no estaba seguro de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo actualmente

Gaara sonrió complacido, entonces eso quería decir que Sakura tal vez estaba organizando algún evento para él

.

Una hora mas tarde manejaba rumbo a su departamento

aun no entendía porque Sakura había terminado con él, pero su orgullo le impidió buscarla para pedirle una explicación, por la soledad y la tristeza que tenía decidió aceptar la propuesta de su amigo Kankuro para trabajar con él en Paris

.

Y así lo hizo, aunque no pudo olvidarse de Sakura

Ahora que había regresado tal vez tendría otra oportunidad con ella

.

* * *

.

A Sakura se le acelero el corazón con tan solo ver a Sasuke entrar en la cafetería, a pesar de haber disfrutado de él toda la noche, no se cansaba de admirar lo apuesto que era, también pudo detallar que no era la única, las camareras y las clientas del lugar detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo para comérselo con la mirada

.

**Hola**_ saludo el pelinegro dándole un prolongado beso en los labios

**Espero no haber interrumpido tu reunión**_ dijo Sakura

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al cochecito de los niños y acariciaba las mejillas de cada uno

Un sonoro suspiro proveniente de quienes miraban la escena los distrajo

**De eso es lo que hablo**_ dijo Sasuke sentándose frente a Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante_ **todas me aman**

Sakura rió sonoramente

**Eso es porque no saben que roncas**

Sasuke la miro indignado

**Yo no ronco**_ se defendió

**Como lo sabes**_ dijo ella_ **a caso puedes oírte mientras duermes**

**Sabes que no ronco**_ dijo tomándola por la barbilla acercando muy lentamente su rostro al de ella

**D-d-disculpen**_ dijo un voz femenina al lado de ellos_ **q-que desean ordenar**_ pregunto con la cara extremadamente roja

**Almorzamos aquí o en el centro comercial**_ le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura

La pelirosa detallo el lugar, se sentía incomoda con todas esas miradas sobre ellos, en el especial sobre Sasuke

**Aun no tengo hambre**_ respondió

.

* * *

.

Una hora más tarde ya habían almorzado y se dirigían a una tienda de ropa femenina

.

**Buenas tarde, señor Uchiha**_ saludo la dependiente que los atendió_ **es un gusto tenerlo aquí nuevamente**

Sakura arqueo una ceja

**Casi no vienes aquí**_ ironizo la pelirosa mientras caminaban detrás de la mujer que los guiaba hasta donde estaban los vestidos de noche

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Te molesta**_ pregunto con un brillo de maldad en los ojos

**No**_ respondió fingiendo indiferencia_ **solo me preguntaba que hacías por estos lugares**

**Comprar** **un vestido para una mujer a la que quiero mucho ¿que mas?**_ respondió

Para Sakura fue como una bofetada escuchar eso

**A mi madre siempre le han gustado los vestidos que venden aquí, siempre le regalo uno en su cumpleaños **

Sakura se sonrojo cuando vio que Sasuke la había visto suspirar aliviada

**No me digas que estabas celosa**

**No digas tonterías**_ dijo desviando el rostro hacia otro lado

**Hemos llegado**_ los interrumpió la mujer_ **si desea puedo ayudarla a escoger**

**No, descuide**_ se apresuro a decir Sakura

La mujer asintió y se retiro de ese tramo donde ellos estaban

Sasuke tomo a Ren y Takumi y los sentó en su regazo

**Muy bien estamos listos para el show**_ dijo incitándola para que se probara vestidos_ **personalmente llame hace un momento para que tuvieran uno listo para ti, esta en el probador**

Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero de todas maneras entro, solo minutos después salio con un vestido cuello de tortuga de manga larga con un faldón hasta los tobillos

**Te queda perfecto**_ dijo Sasuke

Sakura lo miro con un tic en la ceja

**Te parece**

Él asintió

Sakura regreso al mostrador y se volvió a poner su ropa

**Espera un momento**_ dijo mientras escogía otros vestidos y regresaba a probárselos

Después de probarse tres de los que ella misma había escogido se decidió por uno strapless de color rojo vino que llegaba hasta los tobillos, con la excepción de que en la pierna derecha llevaba un corte que dejaba a la vista una generosa parte de su muslo

.

A Sasuke se le seco la garganta cuando ella salio del probador

.

**Te queda increíble**_ consiguió decir

Sakura sonrió

**Gracias**

Sasuke se levanto y volvió a colocar a los gemelos en el coche para luego acercarse a Sakura

**Si no estuvieran los niños, te aseguro que no me importaría hacerte el amor aquí mismo**_ dijo reclamando sus labios y anclándose fuertemente de su cintura

Sakura enrollo sus manos alrededor de su cuello cuando sintió que él lentamente bajaba el siper del vestido

**Deja esas manos tranquilas**_ dijo Sakura riendo_ **este es el vestido que quiero**

**Y que pasa con el que quiero yo**_ pregunto mientras besaba su cuello

**Si tanto te gusta póntelo tú**

**Muy graciosa**_ respondió

**Mira el lado positivo**_ dijo Sakura separándose de él y caminando nuevamente hacia el probador, esta vez sin cerrar la puerta comenzó a quitarse el vestido dejando a la vista un negligé muy sexy_ **esto viene con el vestido**

Sasuke trago saliva con dificultad y Sakura sonrió complacida por su victoria

.

* * *

.

**¿Diga?**_ respondió Temari cuando su celular comenzó a sonar_ **quien habla**

_**Soy yo, Temari**__ dijo una voz profunda tras la línea

**Gaara…**_ murmuro sorprendida

_**Parece que me recuerdas**__ ironizo el pelirrojo__ **como has estado**_

**Bien…**_ respondió titubeante_**…** **no había tenido noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo**_ dijo

_**Estaba en Paris**__ respondió él_ _**pero donde me encontraba, no es el motivo por el cual te he llamado**_

**Y para que me has llamado**

_**Para preguntarte que relación tiene **__**Sakura**__** con **__**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Temari se mordió la lengua para no decirle que tenían dos hijos en común

_**Y bien**__ inquirió el pelirrojo después del silencio que reino por parte de ella

**La haz visto**_ respondió con otra pregunta

_**No**__ dijo simplemente_ _**pero a Sasuke Uchiha si y me he enterado que se comunican**_

Temari suspiro

**Gaara de mi no sacaras nada, será mejor que dejes las cosas estar**

_**No puedo**__ dijo exaltado_ _**no lo haré hasta que sepa cual fue la razón por la que Sakura termino conmigo, cuando estábamos tan bien**_

**Eso lo tendrás que saber por ella entonces**_ dijo Temari_ **fue bueno hablar contigo… adiós**

Gaara contemplo su celular aun después de que la amiga de Sakura colgó, cada vez entendía menos, algo en el tono de Temari se lo reveló

.

* * *

.

Dos días después Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el auto camino a la fiesta de beneficencia, Takumi y Ren habían quedado al cuidado de Mikoto quien ayudada por dos niñeras se haría cargo de los hijos de Ino e Itachi también

.

**No crees que es muy pesado para Mikoto**_ le comentaba Sakura a Sasuke quien mantenía la mirada fija en el camino_ **¿Sasuke…?**_ lo llamo al no obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte

**Descuida, ella esta encantada rodeada por sus nietos**_ dijo sin siquiera verla

**Que te pasa**_ le pregunto

**Que me pasa de que**

**Porque no me miras**_ pregunto

Sasuke la miro de reojo pero rápidamente regreso la vista al frente

**Sasuke a ti te pasa algo conmigo y no lo niegues**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo que sus senos se acentuaran mas

**Me pasa que ese vestido se te ve más ajustado que la ultima vez y por kami quiero quitártelo ahora mismo**_ rugió claramente agitado

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente, la confesión de Sasuke la había excitado al instante, inevitablemente las imágenes de él sobre ella la invadieron y la empujaron a dejarse llevar

**Detén el auto entonces**_ dijo con los ojos color esmeralda oscurecidos de deseo

Sasuke sonrió de lado, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo a las afueras de la ciudad, entonces en ese momento viajaban en una carretera casi desierta, detuvo el carro a un lado de la carretera y se desabrocho el cinturón

**Estas segura de esto**_ le pregunto

Sakura sonrió mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a besarlo

.

El beso estaba cargado de ternura y de sentimientos que Sasuke no supo identificar o al menos no quería, se sentía extraño, con una necesidad de estar al lado de Sakura que nunca había sentido antes, tal vez el saberla madre de sus hijos era el motivo o tal vez era algo que él aun no descubría

.

Sasuke echo para atrás el asiento para acomodar a Sakura a horcajadas sobre su regazo

.

**Este vestido es muy practico**_ murmuro al tiempo que devoraba sus pechos al descubierto, con solo un tirón consiguió bajar la parte superior del vestido

**Estaba pensando en ti cuando lo elegí…**_ dijo ella siendo callada por un propio gemido que exclamo al sentir la presión de la boca de Sasuke succionando su pezón

.

Sakura se levanto, dado el espacio que tenia, para que Sasuke se desabrochara el pantalón, mientras ella se deshacía de sus bragas

**Estas tan húmeda**_ murmuro roncamente cuando apenas coloco su miembro en la entrada de su mujer

Ella no descendía por completo, solo lo justo para que sus sexos solo se rozaran

Sasuke no resistió más y la tomo de la cintura haciéndola descenderé lentamente sobre su miembro totalmente erecto

Un gruñido de satisfacción escapo de Sasuke quien movía a Sakura hacia delante y atrás

**Sasuke…**_ gimió mientras apretaba sus hombros_**...** **te…**_ callo abruptamente al ser conciente de lo que iba a decir

**Que pasa**_ jadeo él_ **por que callas, quiero oír tu voz gimiendo**

**Esto se siente tan bien**_ atino a decir cuando sintió cerca el primer orgasmo de la noche

**Si…**_ dijo él mientras devoraba su cuello_ **estar dentro de ti se siente genial, la forma en que te mueves, Kami eres tan sensual que quisiera comerte**

**Hazlo**_ gimió acelerando más su cuerpo

Los pechos se movían al ritmo de su cuerpo hasta que Sasuke tomo nuevamente uno entre su boca

**Ahhh**_ gimió ella momentos antes de correrse al mismo tiempo que Sasuke

Sakura se apoyo contra él, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de él mientras ambos regularizaban su respiración

**Creo que hasta que nos hayamos tranquilizado será mejor que no nos movamos de aquí**_ dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa cuando ella se hubo separado un poco de él

**De que hablas**_ pregunto la pelirosa mientras sentía como aun palpitaba el pene de Sasuke dentro de ella

**A la expresión en tu cara**_ respondió con una voz extremadamente aterciopelada al tiempo que retiraba de su cara un mechón rosa que se le había soltado del peinado_ **tienes la cara de una mujer llena de placer a quien le acaban de hacer el amor**

**Y no es eso lo que hemos hecho**_ pregunto mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

**Así es**_ respondió mientras se comenzaba a mover nuevamente debajo de ella_ **pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que otro hombre que no sea yo vea esa expresión en tu cara, primero le saco los ojos**

Sakura lo beso tiernamente, esperando expresarle con ese beso que seria imposible que otro hombre la hiciera sentir con él lo había hecho, por que era de él de quien irremediablemente se había enamorado

.

.


	9. Malos entendidos

.

.

Gaara agitaba la cuarta copa de alcohol de la noche, se había escabullido hasta uno de los balcones del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo una gran fiesta de beneficencia, él no quería estar ahí pero Kankuro prácticamente lo había obligado alegando que tenia que darse a conocer mas, eso a él no le importaba, lo que lo tenia mal era la noticia que había leído en el periodico esa misma mañana

.

Mientras ojeaba el diario sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía que llenaba casi una página completa del mismo. En ella estaba Sakura, era inconfundible, en la foto estaba acompañada por Sasuke Uchiha y dos niños de meses

.

La nota decía que el reportero había tenido un golpe de suerte al encontrarse con Sasuke y su "acompañante" esa mañana

.

Gaara había estrujado el periódico y lo había tirado a la basura, la primera foto que se plasmaba en el era la de Sasuke besando en los labios a Sakura, el reportero se lamentaba de no haber podido fotografiar a los niños por la posición en la que estaba pero si aseguro que eran la viva imagen de Sasuke Uchiha con la excepción de unos ojos verdes que irradiaban luz

.

**Sakura…**_ murmuro apretando el vaso que tenia en las manos_ **tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar todo esto**

Se encamino nuevamente hacia el salón, pero al entrar quedo pasmado al ver que Sakura entraba del brazo con Sasuke Uchiha

.

* * *

.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos al entrar, Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa pero eso no justificaba el sonrojo que tenia plasmado en el rostro, solo recordar lo que había hecho hace pocos minutos la hacia estremecerse, ni en sus años mas locos había tenido sexo en un auto pero; como le había gustado

.

Desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de él, traía una sonrisa de satisfacción que la hacia sonrojarse aun mas

.

Sakura detallo el lugar y la primera palabra para describirlo fue ENORME

.

**Sakura, Sasuke**_ oyeron que los llamaban desde muy cerca

Al levantar un poco la vista se toparon con unos hermosos ojos azules pertenecientes a Ino

**Porque tardaron tanto**_ pregunto la rubia

**Tuvimos problemas en el auto**_ dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**Donde están Hinata y Naruto**_ pregunto Sakura para desviar la conversación

**Por allá**_ respondió Itachi_ **están conversando con Hiashi el padre de Hinata y Hanabi su hermana menor**

**Se parece mucho a Hinata**_ dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Hanabi

.

Luego de eso continuaron conversando con normalidad mientras que Gaara detallaba cada paso que daba la pelirosa y como Sasuke posaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo sin que ella protestara

.

**Auch**_ exclamo levemente Hinata de repente

Sakura, Ino y ella se encontraban solas en la mesa mientras Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto conversaban con un cliente muy importante

**Te sucede algo**_ le pregunto Ino a la pelinegra

Ella negó con la cabeza

**No, no es nada**_ dijo fingiendo ante el dolor que se había posado en su espalda desde la noche anterior

**Sakura**_ la llamo Ino con una sonrisa de lado_ **viste el periódico de esta mañana**_ pregunto

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza

**No acostumbro leer los diarios**_ respondió

**Entonces no viste la nota sobre Sasuke Uchiha y su nueva compañera sentimental**

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**De que hablas**

Hinata sonrió con complicidad

**Esta mañana apareció una enorme foto en donde Sasuke te besa en una cafetería cercana a la empresa**

Sakura se ruborizo mientras Ino y Hinata rompían a reír

**Deberías ver tu rostro**_ dijo la rubio_ **esta tan rojo como un tomate**

**Creen que el que estemos juntos este mal**_ pregunto un poco cohibida

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondió Hinata rápidamente_ **la noticia nos gusta mucho**

**Si**_ continuo la rubia_ **Sasuke no se ha caracterizado por su elección en mujeres, pero tú eres diferente y a demás ya tienen hijos que es uno de los lazos más fuertes para una pareja**

**Gracias por el cumplido**_ dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

**No es un simple cumplido,** **es la verdad**_ dijo Hinata disimulando gesto de dolor con una sonrisa

.

* * *

.

Una pieza muy romántica comenzó a sonar y Gaara penso en invitar a bailar a Sakura y usar ese preciso momento hablar con ella… pero nuevamente Sasuke Uchiha se puso en su camino

.

**Bailamos madame**_ dijo galantemente mientras extendía una mano hacia la pelirosa

Sakura rió un poco pero al fin acepto que Sasuke la guiara hasta la pista de baile

**Baila muy bien monsieur**_ dijo Sakura mientras se balanceaban de un lado al otro al ritmo del vals_ **creía que solo eras bueno en los negocios**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Por primera vez agradezco que mi madre me aya obligado a tomar clases de baile**_ dijo recordando su infancia

**Yo también**_ dijo Itachi muy cerca de ellos mientras bailaba con Ino

**Ahora me arrepiento de haberme escapado de las clases**_ dijo Naruto mientras trataba de seguirle en ritmo a Hinata quien reía divertida por la dificultad del rubio para bailar

.

Sakura tenia las manos enroscadas en la nuca de Sasuke y este las tenia ancladas a su cintura muy cerca sus nalgas

**Si quieres baja mas las** **manos**_ ironizo la pelirosa separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos

**No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tomarte la palabra**_ murmuro inclinándose contra su cuello

**Al parecer tú y yo aparecimos en el periódico de esta mañana**_ comento Sakura

**Si, pero no tomaron mi mejor ángulo**_ respondió Sasuke besando su mejilla

Sakura rió levemente

**Eres increíblemente arrogante**

**Gracias**_ respondió_…**bésame Sakura**_ dijo de repente

Sakura arqueo una ceja

**Porque**_ pregunto

**Porque si no lo haces tu, lo hago yo**

**No quiero**_ jugo ella

**Si, si quieres**_ contracto él

**No**_ susurro ella mientras Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro

**Si**_ murmuro rozando su nariz con la suya

Sasuke apretó mas el agarre sobre su cintura pegándola mas a él, Sakura cerró los ojos mientras muy lentamente comenzaba a rozar sus labios con los de él, un beso cargado de amor y sin malicia fue lo que Sakura entrego mientras que Sasuke con los ojos abiertos detallaba la expresión de Gaara quien no les despegaba los ojos de encima

.

Poco después de que habían entrado al salón se topo con la mirada del pelirrojo fija en Sakura, detallando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella por su puesto en ningún momento se percato pero a él lo tenia muy enojado, con que derecho ese tipo veía de esa manera a SU mujer

.

Vio con satisfacción con el pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente los dientes hasta hacer que su mandíbula se tensara notablemente, paso ambas manos por los costados de Sakura y vio que Gaara apartaba el rostro muy enojado

.

Sonrió complacido contra el beso

**Que pasa**_ le pregunto Sakura extrañada

**Nada preciosa, nada**_ respondió sin borrársele la sonrisa del rostro

.

Luego siguieron bailando, Gaara se había perdido de vista y Sasuke supuso que ya se había ido, cuando la tan esperada cena llego Hinata se veía un poco agitada pero seguía diciendo que estaba bien, en cambio a Sakura le había sentado mal la comida, estaba pálida y sentía el cuerpo muy acalorado

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke tiene razón, este vestido esta mas ajustado que cuando me lo probé**_ decía Sakura para si misma mientras detallaba su cuerpo en el espejo del baño

Luego de haber humedecido su rostro y tomado un poco de agua se había sentido un poco mejor, se retoco el maquillaje y salio de los servios

**Sakura…**_ oyó que la llamaban desde un pasillo cercano

**¿…Gaara?**_ pregunto al distinguir sus ojos color turquesa

**Te sorprende verme aquí**_ pregunto el pelirrojo saliendo a su encuentro

**Pues la verdad si**_ respondió Sakura_ **pensé que no estabas en Japón**

**Regrese hace unas pocas semanas**_ dijo

Sakura sonrió como solo ella podía, provocando que Gaara se estremeciera

**Me agrado mucho verte pero tengo que…**

**Porque…**_ la interrumpió Gaara con voz sombría

**Gaara ya habíamos hablado sobre esto…**

**No**_ volvió a interrumpirla_ **el motivo por el que me dejaste no me convence**

**Gaara era lo mejor…**

**Mejor para quien**_ casi grito_ **para ti… es acaso porque yo no tengo todo el dinero que Sasuke Uchiha posee**

**Gaara me estas ofendiendo, sabes que no me interesa el dinero**_ dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

**Entonces que, eres… la zorra que solo utiliza por las noches**

PLASS

**Como te atreves a decirme una cosa así**_ le reprocho Sakura con la mano aun alzaba

Gaara tenía la cara de ladeada y la mano de Sakura repintada en su mejilla

**Nunca, desde que nos conocemos te he dado motivo para que pienses así de mí**

**Entonces porque no me dices de una buena vez porque demonios terminaste conmigo si estábamos tan bien…**_ reclamo Gaara

**A mi también me gustaría oír esa historia…**

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Sasuke apostado en la entrada del pasillo con la cara contraída por el enojo

**Uchiha esto no es de tu incumbencia**_ siseo Gaara

**Creo que si lo es**_ dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos

Sakura no articulaba palabra alguna, de repente unas nauseas espantosas la habían atacado, saber que Sasuke había escuchado a Gaara la hizo temer que mal interpretara las cosas

**Vamos Sakura**_ dijo Sasuke viéndola fijamente_ **porque no le dices a Gaara porque terminaste con él… será a caso que cuando te propuse vivir en mi casa decidiste que yo era una mejor opción económica que él**

Sakura no creía lo que estaba escuchando, Sasuke pensaba que Gaara y ella habían terminado recientemente

**Estas confundiendo las cosas**_ dijo reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos_ **termine con Gaara mucho antes de que nacieran los gemelos**

Gaara quien había permanecido en silencio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar que entonces los niños de los que hablaba el reportero eran de ella

**Entonces yo también quiero una explicación**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Porque termine con Gaara no te concierne**_ respondió enojada, luego poso sus ojos en Gaara y nuevamente los regreso hacia Sasuke_ **nos podrías dejar a solas… esto lo aclarare de una buena vez**

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de odio a Gaara y salio del lugar

**Escúchame muy bien Gaara porque esta es la última vez que hablare sobre este tema…**

**No sabia que tenias hijos**_ murmuro como si no le estuviera prestando atención_ **son de él**_ pregunto

Sakura asintió

**Por que con él**_ siguió inquiriendo el pelirrojo**_ si me lo hubieras pedido yo podría haberte dado todos los que quisieras…**

**No era tan simple como eso…**_ lo interrumpió_ **Gaara termine contigo porque descubrí que no estaba enamorada de ti**

Gaara aparto la mirada pero Sakura continuo

**Disfrutaba tu compañía, me deslumbraste, pensé que te amaba pero no era así, descubrí que te veía mas como un hermano mayor que como mi novio**

**Porque nunca me lo dijiste**_ pregunto

**No quería lastimarte y «no eres tu si no yo» fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho**

Gaara asintió distraído

**¿Lo amas?**_ pregunto sorprendiéndola

**Si, lo amo**_ no dudo en contestar

Gaara bajo la mirada

**Disculpa por lo que dije hace un momento es que yo…**

**Descuida**_ dijo_ **ya lo he olvidado**

**Me permitirías darte un beso de despedida… he entendido tus razones y aunque te sigo amando te juro que no te volveré a molestar**_ pidió derrotado

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras asentía

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente por un rato, luego se aparto de ella y la beso, el grado de alcohol que ya tenía en la sangre lo hizo desviarse un poco hacia los labios de la pelirosa, un simple rose que no significo nada para Sakura mas que una despedida

**Los siento…**_ susurro Gaara cuando se hubo apartado de ella

**Terminaron**_ se volvió a escuchar la profunda voz de Sasuke, esta vez lo había echo en un tono tan seco que se podría comparar a un desierto árido_ **Hinata se ha puesto de parto**

Sakura asintió temblando mientras caminaba hacia él

Sasuke giro sobre sus talones, ni siquiera la espero, camino delante de ella sin verla nuevamente, en el trayecto al hospital mantenía la mirada fija en el camino pero Sakura notaba la vena que se resaltaba en sus manos por apretar tan fuerte el volante

.

* * *

.

**Naruto si no dejas de caminar le harás un oyó al piso**_ le dijo Ino sonriendo_ **ya veras que todo saldrá bien**

**Estoy nervioso**_ dijo

**Eso quiere decir que nosotros no**_ siguió la rubia_ **es mi sobrina la que va a nacer**

**Si lo se, pero es que porque no me permiten estar adentro con ella**

**Será porque te desmayas al ver sangre**_ dijo Itachi divertido consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa nerviosa al rubio mientras detallaba que Sakura apenas había mostrado un gesto parecido a sonreír y Sasuke tenia cara de pocos amigos

**Ya estamos aquí**_ anuncio Kushina entrando apresuradamente a la sala de espera junto a Minato y Fugaku

**Como esta Hinata**_ pregunto Minato

**No nos han dicho nada**_ dijo Naruto asustado

**Tranquilo hijo estas cosas son así**

**Eso es lo que le he estado diciendo todo este tiempo**_ dijo Ino

**Sasuke te encuentras bien**_ pregunto Fugaku al ver a su hijo apartado de los demás

**Si descuida**_ respondió automáticamente

**Como están los niños**_ pregunto Itachi para desviar la atención de Sasuke

**Están dormidos, pero Mikoto prefirió quedarse para asegurarse que estén bien**

**Gracias por cuidarlos**_ dijo Sakura tratando de sonreír

**Descuida**_ dijo Fugaku sonriendo_ **el problema será conseguir que Mikoto se los entregue**

**Podrían quedarse con ustedes hasta mañana**_ hablo Sasuke sin ver a Sakura

**Por supuesto hijo**_ respondió_ **ustedes deben de estar cansados**

.

Pocos minutos después un estruendoso llanto inundo la habitación continua

.

**Ya nació**_ murmuro Naruto con los ojos cristalizados_ **ya nació mi hija**

**Naruto Uzumaki**_ lo llamo la doctora que atendía el parto de Hinata_ **su esposa e hija quieren verlo**

Naruto les sonrió a los demás y entro rápidamente al cuarto

.

Veinte minutos después Naruto salio con una pequeña rubia en brazos, el tono de su piel era cremosos como el de su madre que ahora dormía placidamente, Nanami como habían decidido llamarla aun no abría sus ojos, pero a simple vista detallaban el gran parecido con Hinata

.

**Esta hermosa**_ susurro Sakura sosteniendo su pequeña manita entre sus dedos

**Felicidades Naruto**_ lo felicitaron sus padres

Él les devolvió una enorme sonrisa

.

Naruto se quedo a acompañar a su esposa hasta que le dieran de alta, Minato y Kushina fueron a traerles rompa a ambos, Ino e Itachi se despidieron prometiendo regresar al día siguiente, seguidos poco después por Sakura y Sasuke en un sepulcral silencio

.

* * *

.

**Hola cariño**_ saludo Sai con una enorme sonrisa mientras entraba al departamento que Karin ocupaba mientras estaba en Paris_ **me extrañaste**

Karin rodó los ojos

**Que haces aquí**_ pregunto de mala gana

**Vine a hacer el amor contigo que mas**_ respondió con una media sonrisa

**Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero tener sexo contigo**

**Que tal si te doy un incentivo**_ dijo poniéndole un periódico frente a sus ojos con la foto de Sasuke besando a la misma pelirosa con que lo había visto hace pocos días

**De donde sacaste esto**_ pregunto arrebatándoselo

**Fui a recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto, estaba sobre un asiento vi que era un diario japonés así que lo tome**_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Regreso la vista hacia la pelirroja y se encontró que gruesas gotas caían sobre el papel

**Karin…**_ la llamo

**Déjame sola,… por favor…**_ pidió

Sai no dijo nada y salio del departamento sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había hecho

.

.


	10. Que buena es la reconciliación

.

.

Sakura entro rapidamente a la casa sin esperar que Sasuke bajara del auto, subió las escaleras a toda prisa, saludo a Chiyo que estaba saliendo de su alcoba para tomar agua y se encerró en la que Sasuke había destinado para ella

.

La pelirosa se recostó contra la pared antes de caminar hacia la cama que seguramente sentiría enorme sin Sasuke, deslizo por su cuerpo el ajustado vestido y lo dejo muy suavemente sobre la cama, detallo en negligé que le hacia juego

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro para si misma mientras sentía sus ojos arder por tratar de retener las lagrimas_ **eres un idiota…**

Consiguió retener las lágrimas y se recostó sobre la cama, estaba muy cansada para pensar sobre lo ocurrido además ella no tenia la culpa de que Sasuke mal interpretara las cosas

No siguió con el curso de sus pensamientos porque se quedo profundamente dormida

.

* * *

.

Dos horas después de haber regresado Sasuke no podía dormir, con solo el pantalón del pijama daba vueltas constantemente sobre el colchón, extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo

.

Pero como acercarse a ella y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de ella, su orgullo era más fuerte que la razón

.

**Mierda**_ exclamo mientras apartaba las sabanas de sobre su cuerpo_ **que le digo…**

A pesar de que Sakura le había pedido que la dejara sola con Gaara, él no lo había hecho, había permanecido escondido hasta que el pelirrojo le pidió un beso de despedida, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara en ese mismo instante pero su celular comenzó a vibrar por un mensaje de Ino que decia que Hinata ya tenia los dolores de parto, luego vio lo que mas furioso lo tenia

**Como se atrevió ese imbécil a besarla**_ dijo para si mismo (n/a: T.T escribir imbécil a Gaara me dolió mucho)

.

Camino hasta el gran ventanal que había en su habitación y contemplo la luna, en sus planes no estaba que Sakura se enamorara de él como le había confesado a Gaara, no sabia que hacer, sentía algo especial por ella, algo que nunca había sentido con otra mujer pero no estaba muy convencido que fuera amor

.

Que debía hacer, seguir alimentando las ilusiones de Sakura o terminar con esa relación que tenían

.

Su cuerpo le respondió automáticamente

.

Sentía la necesidad de tener a Sakura entre sus brazos nuevamente, no sabía como definir lo que sentía pero por el momento se disculparía con ella y tal vez con eso pudiera dormir tranquilo y descubrir realmente lo que sentía por ella

.

* * *

.

Tomo el pestillo de la puerta y lo giro muy suavemente descubriendo que la puerta no tenia seguro, al entrar pudo ver claramente gracias a que Sakura no había apagado la luz, que traía puesto el negligé que le había mostrado un par de días antes, estaba dormida y tenia el rostro un poco mas pálido de lo normal

.

Se sentó sobre la cama con una pierna fleccionada al lado de la cintura de ella, tomo un mechón de cabello y lo aparto de su rostro para después comenzar a acariciar su mejilla muy suavemente hasta que vio que ella se removía próxima a despertarse

.

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro adormilada

Lo contemplo con ojos soñolientos hasta que recordó lo ocurrido en la fiesta

**Que haces aquí**_ le pregunto mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba contra el respaldar de la cama

**No hagas eso**_ dijo Sasuke al ver como ella cruzaba ambas manos debajo de sus pechos haciendo que resaltaban mas de lo deseado

**Hacer que**_ pregunto distraída, aun el sueño no había abandonado su cuerpo

Sasuke desvió el rostro llamando a todo su auto control y a su conciencia

**Discúlpame…**_ dijo al fin haciendo que Sakura lo mirara atento_ **no debí sacar conclusiones apresuradas**

Sakura aun estaba muy herida por sus palabras, había perdonado a Gaara por insultarla, pero a Sasuke le costaría un poco mas de trabajo, lo amaba por eso le dolieron mas sus palabras

**Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir**_ murmuro con la mirada clavada en las sabanas blancas

Sasuke no respondió

.

Sakura lentamente se levanto de la cama dispuesta a salir de la habitación, se sentía tan mal por la indiferencia de Sasuke la estaba haciendo sentir nauseas

.

**Si no tienes más que deci…**

Fue interrumpida por los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola por detrás, tenía entrelazados sus dos fuertes brazos por encima de su cintura, justamente debajo de sus pechos

**Suéltame…**_ le exigió en un hilo de voz

**No**_ respondió Sasuke poniendo la cara contra su espalda**_ no hasta que volvamos a estar como antes**

**Y como estábamos antes**_ contracto sintiendo sus ojos arder_ **teniendo sexo cada vez que se nos antojaba**

**No… haciendo el amor**_ dijo mientras besaba su cuello

**Suéltame Sasuke**_ volvió a pedir estar vez con un tono de voz áspero_ **suéltame**

**No lo haré…**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos sobre la tela del negligé_ **porque se que tu no quieres que te suelte**

**Tu no sabes lo que yo quiero**_ dijo tratando de no gemir ante sus caricias

**Si lo se**_ respondió besando su mejilla derecha_ **se que me quieres a mi, se que estas enamorada de mi**

Sakura dejo de forcejear

**Escuche cuando se lo decías a Gaara**_ dijo aflojando un poco su agarre

Sakura vio la oportunidad de liberarse y así lo hizo para luego estamparle una cachetada a Sasuke

**Como te atreviste, no tenias ningún derecho a escucharnos, te pedí que te fueras y aun así no lo hiciste, eres despreciable**

Sasuke se incorporo rápidamente y volvió a envolverla en sus brazos, esta vez frente a frente, la beso

.

El beso era apasionado, aunque Sakura trataba de safarse nuevamente de su agarre en su interior rogaba porque él no lo permitiera, Sakura mordió el labio de Sasuke para que se apartara de ella pero no consiguió mas que excitarlo mas de lo que estaba

.

**Sientes como con tan solo besarte mi cuerpo te reclama**_ dijo el pelinegro mientras jadeaba

Sakura gimió cuando la acerco más para que sintiera su miembro erecto sobre su vientre

**No sabía porque siempre que estas cerca deseo estar contigo**_ comenzó a decir teniendo toda la atención de Sakura quien ya se había tranquilizado_ **y la única razón lógica que encontré es que… yo también te amo**

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

**Nunca había estado enamorado por eso estaba tan confundido, pero ahora lo se, ahora lo se con certeza, me enamore de ti y creo que fue desde la primera vez que te vi**_ Sasuke comenzó a retirar las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Sakura_ **porque lloras, acaso no es bueno lo que te estoy confesando**

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos aun lloraban

**Lo siento, no se que pasa**_ dijo_ **no se porque estoy llorando **

**Podría ser de felicidad**_ dijo con una sonrisa ladina

**No lo creo**_ respondió divertida mientras enredaba sus manos en el cuello de él

.

Esta vez fue ella quien reclamo sus labios, deseosa de probar el nuevo sentimiento que él había descubierto por ella

Por su parte Sasuke comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con ambas manos hasta tomarla por los muslos haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura para luego llevarla a la cama y depositarla muy suavemente sobre ella

.

La contemplo tendida sobre la cama con el cabello esparcido sobre el colchón

Miro embelezado cada curva que contorneaba su cuerpo, el negligé se ajustaba como una segunda piel y dejaba la cima de sus pechos al descubierto, el largo apenas cubría la parte intima de Sakura haciéndola mas apetitosa

.

Sin dejan de verla a los ojos se arrodillo frente a ella, tomando ambas piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros, las mejillas de Sakura estaba muy sonrojado, tenia los labios entre abiertos y respiraba trabajosamente

.

Sasuke retiro sus bragas y las lanzo a un lado al tiempo que se inclinaba hasta hundir su cara entre los muslos de ella, Sakura dio un leve respingo cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke lamiendo sus pliegues, con los dientes muy suavemente tomo el clítoris haciendo que la pelirosa se arqueara completamente mientras gemía agitada

.

Sakura a pesar de la verguenza se sentía en el cielo por tanto placer, Sasuke acariciaba lo justo para hacerla estremecer, sus labios succionaban y chupaban su centro tan increíblemente que su primero orgasmo llego muy pronto seguido del segundo que casi la hace desfallecer

.

**Sasuke…**_ jadeo

**No me digas que te has cansado**_ dijo con una media sonrisa mientras atraía a Sakura para que se levantara de la cama_ **la noche es muy larga y estamos solos**

Sakura trago saliva pensando si podría resistir toda la noche en brazos de Sasuke

.

La pelirosa se incorporo hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama y comenzó a besar el pecho de Sasuke, con sus manos bajo desde su abdomen marcado hasta tomar entre sus manos el miembro erecto del pelinegro

.

**Dime que quieres que haga**_ gimió Sakura mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo el miembro de Sasuke

**Sorpréndeme**_ jadeo el con los ojos cerrados

Sakura sonrió satisfecha al ver que disfrutaba de sus caricias, lo tomo por los hombros y lo hizo recostarse sobre el colchón, su miembro estaba hasta el tope cuando comenzó a lamer el glande sacándole un ronco gemido

**Sakura…grrr**_ jadeo él mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos

**Eso significa que te gusta**_ jugo Sakura mientras se lo introducía en la boca, aunque no le alcanzaba en su totalidad comenzó a mover la cabeza al unísono con la lengua mientras veía como Sasuke contraía la cara de placer

**Sakura móntame**_ le dijo al tiempo que sintió que se correría_ **quiero terminar dentro de ti**

La pelirosa muy lentamente se acomodo sobre él y descendió auto penetrándose mientras Sasuke la tomaba muy fuertemente de las caderas hundiéndose más profundamente en ella

**Ah, ah, ah… Sasuke… te amo**_ gimió mientras Sasuke se había incorporado y jugaba con su clítoris mientras la penetraba

.

Sakura se lleno de alivio al poder decírselo en voz alta mientras que Sasuke sonrió feliz por escucharla decirlo

.

* * *

.

La pelirosa detallo en reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, las tres de la mañana marcaba y ella... estaba hambrienta

.

**«Lógico»**_ pensó_ **«con seis orgasmos en una noche es un milagro que me pueda poner de pie»**

Se levanto de la cama muy lentamente para no despertar a Sasuke quien estaba de costado frente a ella, tomo del suelo su negligé y volvió a acomodarlo sobre su cuerpo

**Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me lo quito**_ murmuro para si misma, sonriendo al verlo fruncir el ceño aun dormido_ **aun no se como pude enamorarme tan rápido de él **

.

No le vio caso ponerse una bata para salir de la habitación, total estaban solo en la casa con excepción de Chiyo que al fin y al cabo era mujer

.

Descendió a hurtadillas hasta la cocina, asalto el refrigerador y la alacena para prepararse un sándwich

.

**Piensas comerte eso tu sola**_ dijo Sasuke apoyado en el umbral de la puerta

Sakura detallo el emparedado, luego a Sasuke y después regreso a su comida, viendo lo enorme que lo había preparado

**Creo que si**_ respondió riendo nerviosa_ **tengo mucha hambre **

Sasuke sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para subirla sobre la encimera de la cocina

**A decir verdad yo también tengo hambre**_ dijo

**No te convido**_ refunfuño ella**_ prepárate uno tu mismo**

**Quien ha dicho que quiero un sándwich**_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos más oscuros de lo normal

Sakura comprendió sonrojándose al instante

.

* * *

.

**_Karin… se que estas ahí, discúlpame, no pensé que mi broma te fuera a afectar tanto…como sea tomate un par de días libres, haremos tus fotos al final…nuevamente discúlpame… adiós …_**pi pi pi pi pi pi

.

La pelirroja apretó el botón de BORAR en su contestardora

.

* * *

.

El día del sábado Sakura y Sasuke dejaron la cama casi a la hora de almorzar, aprovecharon que Mikoto los había llamado para decirles que se llevaría a los gemelos de día de campo, así que siguieron disfrutando el uno del otro

.

**Hace años que no me despertaba a esta hora**_ comento Sakura quien estaba entre las piernas de Sasuke mientras se bañaban en la tina

**Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca**_ dijo mientras le enjabonaba los brazos_ **tenia muchas cosas que hacer**

Sakura giro su rostro hacia el de él

**Creía que los chicos ricos solo disfrutaban gastando**

**Puede que para la mayoría si**_ dijo besando sus hombros_ **pero a mi me gustaba mucho el deporte así que estaba metido casi en todas parte**

Sakura hizo la cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso a su cuello

**Cuando crees que tu mamá me querrá regresar a mis hijos**_ pregunto divertida

**Ese** **es todo un misterio**_ respondió mientras dejaba en jabón a un lado y tomaba sus pechos, uno en cada mano_ **Fugaku ya te lo había advertido**

Sakura sonrió

**Y tu lo estas disfrutando ¿no es así?**_ susurro tratando de no gemir

**Si y mucho**_ respondió escabullendo una de sus manos hasta el sexo de Sakura_ **y al apreciar esto creo que no soy el único**

Sasuke se llevo a la boca la mano cubierta con la esencia de Sakura mientras ella lo veía con los labios entre abiertos

**Ya estas muy húmeda**_ le dijo con sus ojos fijos en los de ella

Sakura se giro hasta quedar frente a frente, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso apasionadamente, se separo un poco de él aun con su labio inferior entre sus dientes

**Hazme el amor otra** **vez**_ le pidió Sakura susurrándole en el oído cuando libero su labio

**Estoy cansado**_ fingió Sasuke apartando el rostro

**No, no lo estas**_ dijo Sakura con un brillo malvado en los ojos al sentir lo duro que estaba el miembro de Sasuke entre sus manos

.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían hecho el amor, Sakura sentía una necesidad enorme de estar con él, que él estuviera dentro de ella, estaba sorprendida de si misma, nunca le había hecho sexo oral a un hombre, tenia las hormonas a flor de piel, como una quinceañera con novio nuevo

.

Mientras Sasuke nuevamente se corría dentro de ella pensó que si no estuviera usando un diafragma seguramente se hubiera embarazado ese mismo día

.

.


	11. Quien dice que la 1º vez no se puede

.

.

Poco antes de anochcer Mikoto con todo su pesar llevo a Ren y Takumi junto a sus padres, la pelinegra se quedo a cenar en casa todavía acompañada por Misaki

.

**Dime Misaki quieres mucho a tu tío Sasuke**_ le pregunto la pelirosa a la pequeña ojiazul

Ella asintió enérgicamente mientas veía con atención como Sakura arropaba a Ren y a Takumi en sus cunas

**Es muy bueno contigo ¿verdad?**

**Sip**_ respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa y tomaba un mechón de cabello_ **me gusta tu cabello**_ murmuro_ **tía Sakura eres muy bonita igual que mamá**

A Sakura le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar como la llamo Misaki

**Me gustas mucho tía Sakura**_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba

**Misaki ya es hora de irnos**_ escucho la alegre voz de Mikoto desde el umbral de la puerta

**Haiiiii**_ respondió con una enorme sonrisa_ **adiós tía Sakura**

**Adiós preciosa**_ respondió la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa

**Adiós tío Sasuke**_ dijo la pequeña pelinegra cuando lo vio entrar también al cuarto de los gemelos, Misaki extendió sus manos para que Sasuke la tomara en brazos_ **tío Sasuke me puedes regalar una muñeca**

**Pero si ya tienes muchas**_ dijo Sasuke

La niña inflo las mejillas

**Pero es que me gusta una que vi en televisión**_ dijo asiendo ojitos de cachorro

Sasuke sonrió

**Esta bien, te prometo llevártela un día de estos**

Misaki beso su mejilla

**Gracias tío Sasuke**

.

**Se nota que te quiere mucho**_ murmuro Sakura mientras veían como se alejaba el auto

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa de lado y estrecho sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la besaba posesivamente

**No piensas dejarme descansar ¿verdad?**_ dijo Sakura respondiendo a su beso

**No…**_ respondió simplemente mientras entraban a la casa

.

* * *

.

Lunes por la mañana y Sasuke se preparaba como siempre para irse a la oficina, acariciaba muy suavemente el cabello de Sakura mientras ella le ataba el nudo de la corbata

.

El celular de Sakura empezó a repicar

.

**Diga**_ respondió mientras seguía anudando la corbata, aprisionando el aparato entre su hombro y cabeza

**_Sakura, soy Temari_**_ dijo la rubia tras la línea

A la pelirosa se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro

**Temari no esperaba tu llamada**

**_Lo se y mas te sorprenderá saber donde estoy_**

**Por favor dime que en Tokio**_ pidió con los ojos iluminados, Sasuke lo noto y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que hablara con tranquilidad mientras él terminaba de prepararse

**_Así es_**_ respondió_ **_mis exámenes salieron bien y no habrá necesidad de operarme_**

**Shikamaru debe estar muy contento**_ comento_ **cuando regresaron**

**_Lo hicimos ayer por la noche, pero estaba muy cansada para llamarte_**

**Descuida**_ dijo Sakura_ **no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte**

**_Que te parece hoy en el café de siempre_**

**De acuerdo**_ dijo_ **como a las diez te parece bien**

**_A las diez es perfecto_**_ respondió_ **_estoy impaciente por ver a lo gemelos_**

Se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación

**Es hora de irme**_ murmuro Sasuke mientras entraba a la habitación de la cual había salido minutos antes para despedirse de los gemelos

**Cuanto tiempo estarás en Paris**_ pregunto Sakura borrándosele la sonrisa de los labios

**Aun no lo se, en la reunión de hoy hablaremos con mas detalle**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla_ **pero no creo que sea mas de una semana, pero eso si**_ dijo basándola_ **no te comprometas con nadie mientras no estoy, porque cuando tenga que quedarme a hacer el proyecto, tu y los niños se irán conmigo**

Sakura asintió con los ojos vidriosos

**Oye no te pongas así**_ le susurro al oído

Entonces Sakura descubrió que no sabia porque estaba llorando, el domingo Sasuke le había hablado del nuevo proyecto destinado a Paris, le explico que primero se iría a ver el lugar para hacer los planos y luego lo haría para supervisar la construcción

.

Después de que Sasuke la consoló con besos se fue a trabajar

.

* * *

.

**Noto un poco pesado en ambiente**_ le susurro Naruto a Itachi

El pelilargo asintió mientras veía como Gaara y su hermano se miraban con odio

**Entonces la obra tiene todo el recubrimiento, lo que necesita es una buena fachada, fresca he innovadora**_ dijo Kankuro

**Eso obtendrá**_ dijo Sasuke fingiendo estar poniendo atención a la reunión cuando la verdad era que quería saltarle encima y golpear hasta cansarse al estúpido pelirrojo que se había atrevido besar a Sakura

**Siendo que aquí en Tokio el trabajo será desde cero déjeme mostrarle los planos que he hecho**_ dijo Itachi extendiendo unos planos sobre la mesa

Kankuro los detallo por largo tiempo

**Es perfecto, justo lo que esperaba de usted Itachi-san**

El pelilargo asintió

**Solo falta firmar el contrato entonces**_ dijo Naruto sacando de su portafolio los documentos mencionados

Mientras Kankuro firmaba, Sasuke y Gaara seguían con sus duelos de mirada poniendo muy nerviosos a Itachi y Naruto quienes no querían ver el momento en que esos dos se lanzaran a darse de golpes

**Listo**_ dijo Kan kuro_ **Sasuke-san que le parece si viajamos mañana, no necesario prolongar mas las cosas**

Sasuke suspiro con desagrado

**Mañana estará bien**_ respondió fingiendo indiferencia

**Bueno entonces si eso es todo me retiro, ¿me acompañas Gaara?**_ pregunto

**No**_ dijo Sasuke_ **me gustaría hablar un momento con…Gaara-san**_ lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono no muy amistoso

Naruto tembló de pies a cabeza

**Descuide Kankuro-san lo alcanzare mas tarde**

El pelinegro asintió saliendo de la oficina

Sasuke les hecho una mirada furica a su hermano y amigo para que salieran de ahí

Itachi entrecerró los ojos como advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido

**S-Sasuke quieres un café**_ le pregunto Naruto intentando apaciguar los ánimos

**No**_ respondió tajante entonces Itachi lo arrastro fuera

**Itachi nos tenemos que quedar cerca por si esos dos intentan matarse**_ dijo el rubio con ojos horrorizados_ **eso seria el final del contrato**_ dijo poniendo sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas en un gesto dramático

A Itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

.

* * *

.

**Te dijo que te ama**_ repitió Temari con una enorme sonrisa

**Si y yo lo amo a él, todo es perfecto, tenemos a los niños…**

**Desean ordenar**_ las interrumpió el camarero

**Para mi solo un sándwich y café**_ dijo Temari

**Yo quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso, papa fritas, una malteada y un pedazo de pastel de manzanas**_ dijo con una gran sonrisa_ **de postre me podría traer un helado de chocolate…gracias**

El camarero y Temari la miraba sorprendidos

**Que**_ pregunto con una ceja arqueada

El hombre solo sonrió y se fue

**No crees que estas exagerando con la comida**_ comento divertida_ **Sasuke ya no te querrá si abarcas toda la cama**

Sakura rió

**Es que tengo mucha hambre**

**Eso ya lo veo**_ respondió_ **pero dime como se portan los niños con él**

**Temari lo adoran, es tan lindo verlos a los tres juntos, Sasuke parece un tipo duro por fuera pero por dentro es todo lo contrario**

Temari sonrió ampliamente

**Realmente estas enamorada**_ murmuro

**Si**_ dijo_ **y que hay de ti y Shika, que no piensan tener hijos**

La rubia se sonrojo

**Ahora que ya sabemos que todo esta bien conmigo, hemos decidido intentarlo**

**Eso quiere decir que pronto te veré con un bebe en brazos**

**Así es**_ dijo sonriendo

**Aquí esta su orden**_ dijo el camarero trayendo solo lo de Sakura pues no se daba abasto con nada mas_ **en un momento traigo su sándwich**_ le dijo a Temari

**Si**_ respondió la rubia

**Te molesta si empiezo sin ti**_ pregunto Sakura con ojos de cachorro

**Adelante, atragántate**

Sakura inflo las mejillas pero aun así comenzó a comer

Pocos minutos después en los que la pelirosa ya llevaba casi la mitad de su hamburguesa la comida de Temari llego

**Gracias**_ respondió la rubia cuando el camarero ya se iba_ **Sakura que te pasa**_ le pregunto al ver que la pelirosa estaba pálida y se cubría la boca con las manos

.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia los baños, Temari no pudo ir tras ella porque no podía dejar solos a los niños que jugaban tranquilamente en su coche

.

**Creo que me sentó mal la comida**_ murmuro mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar

**Estas muy pálida**_ comento la rubia

Un silencio sepulcral rodeo el ambiente

**…Sakura…no será que estas embarazada**

La pelirosa la miro estupefacta pero luego comenzó a reír

**Por supuesto que no**

**Te estas cuidando**_ le pregunto seria

**Claro que si**_ respondió_ **sabes que el diafragma es muy seguro y….**

Sakura callo abruptamente

**Que pasa**_ siguió insistiendo Temari

**…**

**¿Sakura?...**

**La primera noche que estuvimos juntos no nos cuidamos**_ dijo después de un momento recordando que lo que paso no estaba planeado

**Debes asegurarte**_ dijo Temari_ **vamos a un laboratorio**

**No**_ dijo ella_ **las** **nauseas deben ser por otra cosa… además solo fue una vez…**

**Cariño…**_ la interrumpió la rubia tomándola de las manos con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su blanco rostro_ **un hombre que puede embarazarte con una muestra que estuvo en un refrigerador por ocho años es capaz de embarazarte a la primera**

Sakura asintió taciturna, era algo increíble

.

* * *

.

**Ya me imagino sobre que quieres hablar**_ dijo Gaara levantándose de su silla

Sasuke estaba de espaldas a él

**Imaginas bien**_ respondió girándose, se acerco al pelirrojo y le estampo un golpe en la cara que hizo que Gaara cayera al suelo_ **esto es por haberte atrevido a besarla**

Gaara se limpio la sangre que corría por su labio mientras se levantaba

**No me arrepiento, ha valido la pena o en este caso el golpe**_ dijo disfrutando de ver como Sasuke arrugaba el ceño_ **pude sentir sus calidos labios otra vez**

Sasuke lo tomo por las solapas del traje y lo levanto estrellándolo contra la pared

.

**Itachi escuchaste eso, se están golpeando**_ decía el rubio

**Dejémoslo**_ respondió el pelilargo con tranquilo_ **sea lo que sea que haya pasado será mejor que lo arreglen de una buena vez**

.

**Te lo advierto, no te vuelvas a acerar a Sakura…**_ rugió extremadamente furioso

Gaara se soltó de su agarre

**No pensaba hacerlo**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **no porque tu lo digas si no porque se lo prometí a ella y lo pienso cumplir**

Sasuke no estaba muy convencido al respecto

**Ella es feliz contigo**_ murmuro clavando sus ojos color turquesa en los onix de Sasuke_ **lo vi cuando estaban juntos el viernes por la noche**

El pelinegro pareció relajarse

**… por eso aun no entiendo, porque no te has casado con ella**

Sasuke se quedo de piedra por las palabras de Gaara y en ese mismo instante se pregunto lo mismo

**Eso no te importa**_ respondió tajante

**A ya veo**_ murmuro con ironía_ **eso quiere decir que solo la quieres para calentar tu cama**

**No digas estupideces, yo la amo**_ grito

Gaara sonrió de lado mientras veía con el gran Sasuke Uchiha, conocido por no atarse a nadie confesaba estar enamorado

**Solo eso quería escuchar**_ dijo mientras se acomodaba su traje y caminaba hacia la puerta_ **hasta pronto, Uchiha-san**

.

* * *

.

**Hola Karin, por fin decidiste venir a trabajar**_ dijo con ironía una de las modelos que trabajaban con la pelirroja

**Tengo ese privilegio**_ contracto con una sonrisa de lado_ **no como otras a las que despedirían solo por llegar tarde**

La delgada rubia estaba roja de ira pero después en su rostro se formo una sonrisa burlona

**Te dejare pasar el comentario porque debes sentirte muy abatida, el ser botada por Sasuke Uchiha no es bueno, ¿no es así?**

**De que demonios estas hablando**_ dijo ya muy enojada

La sonrisa de la rubia se agrando más

**Hablo de esto**_ dijo mientras le lanzaba una revista sensacionalista

.

Karin la abrió y a medida de que leía lo que ahí estaba escrito su rostro se contraía cada vez más en una mezcla de furia y tristeza

.

En una de las páginas estaba un esquema en donde salía una fotografía de Sasuke, otra de ella y otra de la pelirosa que según decía la nota se llamaba Sakura

.

Se mostraron las fotos de ambos en la cena de beneficencia, recalcaban el modo en que se miraban y tocaban hasta ampliar una en donde se estaban besando mientras bailaban, en la otra página apareció Mikoto Uchiha junto a su nieta mayor Misaki y dos pequeños pelinegro idénticos a Sasuke

.

CONFIRMADO! Se leía en letras grandes en la siguiente página

"Ren y Takumi de siete meses hijos de la pareja"

.

**Que pasa Karin donde se fueron tus ínfulas de grandeza**_ dijo mientras salía de los camerinos

La pelirroja levanto la vista llena de odio

**Esto me humillación me la pagaras maldita zorra…**

.

* * *

.

**En dos horas le entregaremos los resultados señora Haruno**_ dijo la enfermera del laboratorio

Temari la había convenció de irse a analizar inmediatamente

**Estoy tan nerviosa**_ murmuro Sakura mientras acunaba a Ren en sus brazos

**Tranquila**_ dijo la rubia_ **en dos horas saldrás de la duda**

**Pero y si sale positivo, no he hablado de Sasuke de estas cosas, es mas para él yo me estaba cuidando**

**Te estabas cuidando**_ afirmo Temari_ **el debe saber que estas cosas a veces suceden… de que tienes tanto miedo Sakura**

**No lo se…**_ murmuro abatida_ **no se tal vez de su reacción**

Temari comenzó a reír sonoramente

**Te estas escuchando, tranquila, todo estará bien… además que diferencia hay si ya tienen hijos**

Sakura se relajo visiblemente y comenzó a reír

**Tienes razón, no se por que me preocupe**

.

Dos horas después

.

**Aquí tiene**_ dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba un sobre sellado en las manos

**Vamos rápido ábrelo**_ le pedio Temari impaciente al ver que contemplaba el sobre sin moverse

La pelirosa rasgo un extremo y deslizo el papel que estaba dentro para luego comenzar a leerlo

.

Se acerco a los gemelos que la veían fijamente mientras el entregaba el papel a Temari

**Que les parece**_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa_ **en ocho meses tendrán un nuevo hermano o hermanita… **

.

.


	12. Paris, la cuidad del amor y yo SOLO

.

.

**Estoy muy nerviosa**_ decía Sakura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el apartamento de Temari

Temari comenzó a reír

**Que tan malo puede ser te las arreglaste muy bien con dos...o ahora serian cuatro, nunca se sabe**_ dijo con malicia

Sakura la miro horrorizada provocando una estruendosa carcajada por parte de la rubia

**No es eso, no se como decírselo además pronto se ira a Paris**

**Oh ya veo**_ dijo con una sonrisa picara_ **quieres que te mime**

**No… bueno… si**_ exclamo sonrojada_ **además de que todos pensaran que soy una maquina para hacer bebes**

Temari rió sonoramente ganándose una fea mirada por parte de Sakura

**Deja eso a un lado, cuanto tiempo estará ahí**

**Aun no lo sabe…**_ respondió triste

Temari se acerco a ella y la abrazo

**Pero que sensible te has puesto**_ dijo_ **con los gemelos no eras así**

**…es que con los gemelos no tenia a quien extrañar**_ dijo casi gimoteando

**Me gustaría saber que tanto tiene ese hombre para ponerte así**

**Tiene mucho te lo aseguro**_ murmuro para si misma pero Temari consiguió escucharla

**Sakura Haruno te has convertido en una pervertida…**

.

* * *

.

**Que paso aquí**_ pregunto Itachi muy relajado mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas

**Si, ¡de veras!, Gaara llevaba sangre en el labio cuando salio **

Sasuke solo aparto la cara con el ceño fruncido

**Nada que les incumba**_ rugió

**O no eso si que no**_ dijo Itachi mientras se ponía de pie junto Naruto

Sasuke suspiro

**Parecen un par de viejas chismosas con esas caras**

**No le des mas vueltas al asunto y habla Uchiha**_ dijo Naruto

**Sabaku, era novio de Sakura**_ dijo apretando los dientes

**Y…**_ inquirió Itachi_ **no creo que vayas a golpear a todos sus ex novios solo porque si**

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**Si serias capas**_ dijo Itachi cubriéndose el rostro con una mano

**El muy imbécil se pasó de listo en la fiesta, solo me lo estaba cobrando**

**«Eso explica el humor de perros que tenia en el hospital»**_ pensó con una gota de sudor en la frente

**LO SABIA**_ grito Naruto_ **tu y Sakura se traen algo**

Itachi y Sasuke lo miraron con varias gotas de en la frente

.

* * *

.

Eran las cinco treinta de la tarde cuando Sasuke regreso a casa

.

**Hola**_ lo saludo la pelirosa con un beso en los labios

Sasuke le respondió el beso pero Sakura lo sintió extraño

**Que pasa**_ le pregunto al verlo serio

**Me voy mañana**_ dijo volviéndola a abrazar

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharlo

**Es muy pronto**_ murmuro con algo atravesado en la garganta

**Tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible**_ le prometió mientras besaba su frente, Sakura vio que él también estaba triste

**«No puedo decírselo»**_ pensó con amargura_ **«porque tiene que irse tan pronto»**

**Donde están los niños**_ pregunto tomándola de la mano

**Están en la cocina Chiyo-san les preparo un pastel y se los esta dando**

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**Antes de dormir**_ inquirió

**Descuida no les hará daño**_ dijo Sakura adivinando lo que estaba pensando_ **lo máximo que les pasara es dormirse mas tarde de lo acostumbrado**

**Entonces esta bien**_ dijo encaminadote hacia la cocina_ **así podré estar un rato mas con ellos**

**Si…**_ susurro Sakura con la vista clavada en el suelo

.

Después de pasar una agotadora tarde jugando con Ren y Takumi consiguió que los pequeños diablitos imperativos llenos de chocolate se durmieran cuatro horas mas tarde

.

**Me iré a duchar apesto a sudor y estoy sucio**_ dijo Sasuke entrando a su habitación donde estaba Sakura preparando su maleta

**Esta bien**_ respondió Sakura mientras doblaba una camisa blanca y la guardaba para el viaje

Sasuke detallo su rostro, además de pálida tenia un semblante muy triste así que no dijo nada más y se comenzó a desvestir para luego entrar en el baño con solo sus boxers puestos

**A quien trato de engañar**_ murmuro Sakura para si misma con la vista clavada en la puerta que se acababa de cerrar_ **no quiero que se vaya pero… quiero estar con él**

Acaricio su vientre muy suavemente

**Quele estas haciendo a mi cuerpo**_ susurro tiernamente

.

Sakura comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnuda y atravesó la puerta encontrando a Sasuke debajo del chorro de agua sin ser conciente de su presencia

.

**Me puedo bañar contigo**_ le pregunto besándole la espalda con sus manos enredadas en su estomago

Sasuke se giro rápidamente y la aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo

**Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras**_ dijo con un brillo apasionado en los ojos

.

Atrapo sus labios en un beso demandante y Sakura al instante percibió su pene arqueado contra su vientre

.

Sasuke la tomo por las caderas y la penetro de una sola vez, Sakura aun no estaba lubricada pero el dolor de su intromisión hizo más excitante el encuentro, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente dentro de ella mientras él tenia la cara escondida entre su cuello

.

**Ah... Sasuke**_ gimió cuando el pelinegro masajeaba su clítoris mientras la seguía penetrando

Ella le acariciaba la espalda mientras tanto

**Me vas a extrañar**_ le pregunto Sasuke

**Si…**_ gimió mientras él la colocaba en el suelo y la hacia girarse para que apoyara las manos en la cerámica y la penetraba desde atrás_ **cuando este en la cama cuando me bañe, a cada momento…**_ volvió a gemir

Sasuke tomo sus pechos entre sus manos mientras seguía con las penetraciones

**No quiero ir**_ jadeo Sasuke_ **quiero que vayan conmigo**

**Sabes que n…o podemos sacar a los niños del país hasta que Naruto ahiga terminado los tramites de sus apellidos**_ respondió Sakura con dificultad

**Cuando regrese estará todo listo y los podré llevar conmigo**_ dijo convenciendose mas a si mismo que a ella_ **maldición, mejor hubiera esperado un poco mas para darles mi apellido**

Sakura también lo lamento

Un par de estocadas mas y se vació en su interior

.

De pie debajo del agua se abrazaron hasta que consiguieron que su respiración se regularizara nuevamente

.

Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la saco del baño, al estar dentro de la habitación el pelinegro se sentó en la cama observando como Sakura se ponía delante de él, ya hace tiempo no le daba vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo desnudo ante él, ahora disfrutaba al sentir los ojos de Sasuke sobre su figura, la excitaba el modo en que sus ojos se oscurecían mas de lo normal cuando ella movía sus caderas

.

**Tócate…**_ jadeo Sasuke desde su lugar en la cama_ **quiero ver como te acaricias tu misma**

Sakura aun con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del ultimo orgasmo no dudo en bajar su mano hasta su vientre haciendo círculos sobre el

**Imagina que son mis manos**_ dijo mientras veía como Sakura introducía su mano derecha entre sus piernas y con la otra comenzaba a masajear sus pechos_ **así…**_ jadeo al verla con los ojos cerrados mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus manos

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, el placer que sentía era increíble pero aun así quería ver el rostro de Sasuke, tenia la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y las manos apretadas fuertemente en el colcho mientras que su pene estaba hasta el tope

**Te gusta lo que ves**_ gimió acercándose muy lentamente a él, tomando su miembro entre las manos y comenzando a mastúrbalo mientras tomaba posesión de sus labios

Sasuke gruño antes de separes de ella

**Esa imagen me la grabare hasta que regrese**_ dijo mientras hacia que Sakura se sentara de espaldas a él penetrándola en el acto

.

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la cima del placer, Sakura arqueando su cuerpo mientras que Sasuke se pegaba a su espalda para sentir los ligeros temblores de placer

.

Se recostaron sobre la cama totalmente desnudos y exhaustos y durmieron abrazados hasta que entrada la madrugada sintieron la necesidad de convertirse en uno nuevamente

.

* * *

.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando estaban entrando al aeropuerto, un chofer los había trasladado hasta ahí y seria el mismo que regresaría a Sakura y a los niños a casa, Sasuke no se había despegado de Ren y Takumi desde que habían abordado el auto y caminaba orgulloso con ellos en brazos

.

**_Pasajeros con destino a Paris, Francia…_**_ se anunciaba por las bocinas del aeropuerto

**Llego la hora**_ dijo Sakura con la vista clavada en el suelo

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto de su asiento, beso a Ren y Takumi y luego los dejo en su coche

**Pórtense bien y cuiden a su mamá**_ dijo mientras estaba de cuclillas

Los gemelos solo balbucearon y aplaudieron como si les acabaran de dar un premio

.

El Uchiha se irguió y lentamente se acerco a Sakura, la tomo por cada lado de sus brazos y la hizo levantarse

.

**Me tengo que ir**_ dijo muy cerca de su rostro

Sakura no dijo nada simplemente se lanzo a besarlo desesperadamente, enredo sus finas manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él lo hacia en su cintura.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras ellos se devorabas… entonces volvieron a anunciar la salida del vuelo

**Te voy a extrañar**_ dijo Sakura con las lagrimas a punto de salir

Sasuke le beso la frente luego un corto beso en los labios, tomo su maleta y camino hacia la puerta de salida

**Pronto lo volverás a ver cariño**_ dijo una anciana colándose al lado de Sakura

La pelirosa regreso la vista a la anciana y vio que se lo decía con una dulce sonrisa

**Si tiene razón**_ murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas

La viejita se despidió y ella tomo el cochecito y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto, sonrojada porque muchos de los ahí presentes habían visto la escena con curiosidad

.

* * *

.

**Como que ya se fue**_ pregunto Temari sorprendida

Sakura asintió con la mirada en el piso

**Eso quiere decir que no se lo dijiste**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Porque**

Sakura se encogió de hombros

Temari tenía una vena en la cien

**Puedes responderme con palabras**

Sakura asintió aun sin levantar la vista

Temari se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro con ambas manos, descubriendo que estaba llorando

**Ya lo extraño**_ gimoteo la pelirosa cuando Temari la abrazo

La rubia negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, nunca la habia visto asi

.

* * *

.

**Muy bien Karin, ahora sobre el sillón**_ le indicaba Sai_ **así muy bien ahora solo extiende un poco mas el brazo**

Veinte minutos más tarde

**Puedo irme ya**_ pregunto la pelirroja de mala gana

**Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieres**_ le respondió Sai con una sonrisa _ **creo que con dos semanas mas estará todo terminado… y así podrás regresar a Japón**_ esto ultimo lo había dicho con tristeza

Karin lo noto pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que él se acerco nuevamente a ella con una sonrisa tan falsa como los pechos de la mayoría de las modelos que estaban ahí

**Que quieres**_ le pregunto cuando ya lo tuvo cerca

**Solamente invitarte a cenar**_ dijo_ **quiero recompensarte por el mal rato que te hice pasar**

**No tienes por que**_ respondió_ **ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo**

Sai endureció la mirada

**Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti y me desprecias de la forma mas cruel**_ dijo_ **si ese Uchiha no estuviera ¿te enamorarías de mí?**

Karin sopeso la idea un momento, si Sasuke no estaba _esa zorra_ tampoco disfrutaría de él… sacudió la cabeza sacando esas estúpidas palabras de su mente

**Deja de decir tonterías**_ dijo tomando su chaqueta_ **me tengo que ir… adiós**

Sai golpeo una pared de la escenografita provocándole una grieta…

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba cansado, hace media hora que había llegado a Paris, el viaje de diez horas había hecho mella en él.

Se encamino hacia la ventana de la suite presidencial de uno de los hoteles más exclusivos en Paris y detallo la vista, la torre eiffel se asomaba en el horizonte y el recuerdo de Sakura lo hizo sentirse nostálgico

.

Tomo el teléfono y la llamo a ella impaciente por escuchar su voz, luego decidió dar un paseo

.

**Paris es aun mas hermosa de noche**_ le dijo una mujer que se paro a su lado mientras el contemplaba la luna recostado sobre los barandales de un pequeño puente

**Que hace un hombre tan apuesto como tu, en la ciudad del amor… solo**_ insistió la mujer al ver que él no le respondía_ **si quieres yo puedo hacerte compañía**

Sasuke suspiro audiblemente

**No quiero ser grosero pero…**

**Entonces no lo seas**_ dijo la mujer pegándose mas a su cuerpo

Sasuke sonrió con malicia, en otro tiempo no hubiera esperado una segunda invitación para llevarse a una mujer a la cama porque indudablemente eso era lo que esa mujer quería

**No me interesas**_ dijo tomándola por la barbilla haciendo que elevara el rostro_ **«muy hermosa pero no»**_ pensó al ver sus ojos grises y fríos para nada comparados a los calidos de Sakura_ **«el inalcanzable Uchiha rechazando un revolcón en Paris»**_ pensó con gracia cuando la mujer lo hubo dejado en paz

.

Siguió vagando por ahí, no quería regresar a esa fría y sola habitación de hotel, lo que en realidad quería era tener a Sakura y a los niños a su lado.

Sin siquiera proponérselo se había convertido en un hombre de familia…

Lo mejor de todo es que eso lo hizo sentir bien…

.

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato que había caminado mas de diez cuadras quedando justamente frente una joyería

.

**Esto es como una señal**_ murmuro para si mismo con una sonrisa de lado

Camino lo que le faltaba y entro siendo recibido con un anciano parisino con una sonrisa deslumbrante y una mirada amable

.

**Vous êtes bienvenu, monsier (bienvenido, señor)**_ lo recibió el anciano_ **puedo ayudarlo en algo**_ le pregunto

**Quisiera ver los anillos de compromiso**_ respondió muy seguro de si mismo

El anciano agrando más su sonrisa

**Por aquí, s'il vous plaît (por favor)**

Sasuke camino por el hermoso lugar deteniéndose frente una vitrina llena de diseños exclusivos

**Si no puede decidirse…j'il peux aider** **(yo puedo ayudarlo)** _ dijo una de las dependientes del lugar mientras mordía su labio devorando con la mirada al pelinegro

**No será necesario**_ respondió Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla

La exuberante rubia suspiro desairada para luego regresar con lo que estaba haciendo

**Ese es perfecto**_ pidió señalando un anillo de oro blanco con la parte superior cubierta con pequeños jades y una un poco mas grande en medio

**Excelente elección monsieur**_ dijo el anciano_ **su novia quedara encantada  
**

Sasuke sonrió, de eso estaba seguro….

.

.

* * *

.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIO Y TAMBIEN LES QUIERO ANUNCIAR  
**

**U.U**

**QUE ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPIS**

**SI, LO SE, PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO Y CABEZA PERVERTIDA YA ESTA TRABAJANDO EN OTRO**

**AUNQUE ESTE TARDARA MAS PORQUE AUN NO TENGO UNA IDEA CLARA DE LO QUE QUIERO**

**.**

**ESTA MAÑANA**

**BYE ^0^  
**


	13. Una mujer despechada

.

.

**Sasuke…es Sasuke**_ murmuro Karin muy sorprendida, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha en Paris**_… ha venido a buscarme… ha venido a estar conmigo**

Karin comenzó a caminar hacia él pero Sai la tomo del brazo

**Que crees que estas haciendo**_ le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**Que no lo ves**_ respondió mordaz_ **no puedo hacerlo esperar**

.

Sasuke se encontraba cenando con Kankuro y dos socios mas, estaban celebrando que ya se habían terminado los planos y los preparativos para comenzar a construir, eso significaba que podría regresar a Japón por Sakura y los niños

.

Después de casi una semana de no verlos se sentía asfixiado, y hasta un poco nervioso, le molestaba el anillo de compromiso que cargaba todos los días, le molestaba que aun no estuviera en el dedo de Sakura

.

**Su trabajo ha quedado impecable Uchiha-san**_ dijo uno de los hombres

**Gracias**_ respondió con una leve inclinación

**Uchiha-san no piensa quedarse un poco mas de tiempo en Paris**_ pregunto el otro hombre que los acompañaba_ **me agradaría presentarle a mi sobrina, ella podría mostrarle la ciudad**

**Paris me gusta mucho pero quiero regresar con mi familia**

**Pensé que era soltero**_ intervino Kankuro

Sasuke negó con la cabeza tratando de no reírse del sujeto, muchos ya habían intentado "presentarles" a sus sobrinas, hijas, cuñadas y hasta sus mismas esposas con tal de obtener el impresionante poderío Uchiha

**Así es tengo dos hijos… gemelos**_ agrego_ **me hubiera gustado traerlos conmigo pero no me fue posible**

Todos asintieron

**Su esposa debe ser muy hermosa**_ repuso Kankuro

**Lo es**_ respondió orgulloso y estremeciéndose también al recordar lo apasionada que era

.

* * *

.

**Hinata por favor trae un paño de agua fresca**_ pidió Ino apresuradamente al ver a Sakura casi desmayarse frente a ellas

Sakura se recostó en uno de los sillones de la mansión con el trapo sobre su frente

**Sakura ya te encuentras mejor**_ pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa

**Si…**_ respondió jadeante_ **solo fue una baja de presión, no se preocupen**

Ino y Hinata se vieron entre si

**Estas segura**_ inquirió la rubia_ **te ves muy pálida**

**Si, estoy segura**_ respondió

**Sakura no quiero entrometerme pero… no seria bueno que fueras a ver a un doctor**_ dijo Hinata

Ino arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía picadamente

**Yo creo que es el virus de los nueve meses**_ bromeo

**INO**_ exclamo Hinata

Sakura se sentó erguida

**Ino tiene razón… estoy embarazada**_ soltó de repente

Ino y Hinata parpadeaban repetidamente para asimilar la información

**Sasuke-kun ya lo sabe**_ pregunto Ino después de un momento de silencio

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Me entere un día antes de que se fuera, no quise decírselo para que no cancelara su viaje**

Hinata se acerco y la abrazo

**Debe ser difícil no tenerlo cerca para que ambos disfruten del embarazo**

Sakura asintió

**Lo bueno es que ayer me llamo y me dijo que en un par de días estará de regreso**

**Eso es genial**_ dijo la rubia emocionada_ **Sasuke se ira de espaldas cuando sepa que va a ser papá nuevamente**

Las tres comenzaron a reír

**Recuerdo que Naruto estuvo a punto de publicar en el periódico que estaba embazada**

**Naruto siempre a sido así**_ murmuro Ino mientras negaba con la cabeza_ **yo por lo menos tuve la suerte de ver a Itachi con náuseas y mareos**

Sakura rió sonoramente

**En serio**_ continuo la rubia_ **se le antojaba mucho comer frutas y chocolate pero solo al terminar de comerlas las estaba vomitando**

La rubia comenzó a reír a carcajadas

**Tuvieron un embarazo sincronizado entonces**_ repuso Sakura

**No tan sincronizado**_ dijo _ **pensé que yo me había llevado la mejor parte porque yo no tenia los síntomas del embarazo… pero a la hora del parto desee que me noquearan**

Hinata y Sakura estallaron en risas

**No se seguirían riendo si a ustedes les hubieran tocado 29 horas de parto**

**Bromeas**_ dijo Sakura_ **mi parto no fue nada fácil… y el dolor fue al doble**

**Porque decidiste hacerlo sola**_ pregunto Hinata dejando a un lado las bromas

Sakura sonrió con tristeza

**Siempre estuve sola**_ comenzó a decir_ **mis padre murieron en un accidente cuando apenas tenia dos años, así que no los recuerdo mucho, aunque crecí en un orfanato lleno de niños como yo siempre me sentí sola**

Hinata la tomo de las manos

**Cuando salí de ese lugar encontré un buen trabajo con personas buenas, el hijo de la dueña estaba casado y su esposa estaba embarazada, cuando el bebe nació ese lugar se ilumino aun mas… el sentimiento de ser madre broto de pronto en mi**

**Pero entones sigo sin comprender**_ dijo Ino_ **eres muy bonita y además eres buena como es que no conociste a alguien…**

**Nunca encontré al indicado**_ la interrumpió_ **de mi ultimo novio pensé que estaba enamorada pero después de un tiempo supe con certeza que solo fue un espejismo, el es bueno, honesto, apuesto y me amaba pero yo no a él… entonces decidí inseminarme**_ dijo_ **el resto ya lo saben**

**Esto es el destino**_ dijo Hinata con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión_ **Sasuke-kun le rehuia a todo lo que tenia que ver con hijos y esposa, luego se entera que es padre y no descanso hasta encontrarte y ahora los dos se aman y esperan otro hijo**

**Como un cuento de hadas**_ dijo Ino con una enorme sonrisa

**Lo que aun no le he preguntado a Sasuke es como se entero de los niños y mas aun como me encontró** **si se suponía que a nadie se le podía dar esa información, esta firme un contrato de confidencialidad por parte de la clínica**

**Eso no es impedimento para Sasuke**_ dijo Ino_ **él es el hombre mas testarudo que he conocido en mi vida…**

.

* * *

.

Karin se había percatado de que Sasuke la había visto en el restaurante y no se había acercado a ella, pensó que lo haría cuando terminara su reunión pero descubrió que no era así cuando lo vio salir del restaurante, Sai se había ido furioso y la había dejado sola

.

**Disculpe podría decirme si el señor Sasuke Uchiha esta hospedado en ese hotel**_ pregunto por enésima vez, ya había llamado a varios hoteles tratando de encontrarlo

**_Si, señorita quien lo llama_**_ pregunto

**Una amiga**_ respondió simplemente

**_Desea que la comunique a su habitación_**

**No**_ respondió rápidamente invadida por la ira_ **solo diga el numero de su habitación le haré una visita**

**_La suite presidencial señorita_**

Colgó sin esperar que la recepcionista se despidiera

.

Karin temblaba de rabia, estaba indignada y mas que todo dolida, Sasuke no la podía dejar así por así, no lo permitiría

.

Tomo las llaves de su deportivo y en su cartera introdujo la solución a todo

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba contemplando la ciudad con una copa de vino en las manos, contaba los segundos para poder regresar a Japón hasta que el timbre hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos

.

**Karin…**_ dijo muy poco sorprendido por encontrarla frente a su puerta_ **que quieres**_ pregunto entrando dejándola a ella parada inmóvil en la entrada

**Quiero saber por que no me has buscado…**

**Estoy aquí por negocios así que no tengo por que buscarte**_ la interrumpió tajante

**Es por ella ¿verdad?... esa zorra te a puesto en mi contra **

Sasuke clavo sus ojos furiosos en ella

**Atrévete a llamarla así nuevamente y no respondo de mi**_ amenazo

Karin apretó con furia la correa de su cartera

**Ella no se compara conmigo**

**En eso tienes razón**_ dijo sonriendo de lado haciendo que Karin se enfureciera mas

**Espere que te aburrieras de ella…**

**Eso nunca pasara**_ la volvió a interrumpir_ **para que las cosas te queden claras de una vez, cuando regrese a Japón este anillo estará en el dedo de Sakura**_ dijo sacando de su bolsillo la caja aterciopelada_ **es hora de que entiendas que lo que había entre nosotros se acabo, por eso permití que subieras aquí, quería dejarte claro que no voy a estar con nadie mas que no sea ella**.

Karin derramaba lágrimas de coraje, entonces tomo su cartera y de ella saco un arma, dejo la caer su bolso para apuntarle con la pistola usando ambas manos

**No puedo permitir que me dejes…**

Sasuke la miro con una expresión fría

**Supongamos que me matas ¿Qué harás después?**

**Me suicidare**_ amenazo

**Si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo solo no contigo a mi lado**

Karin lloro con más frustración

**No entiendes que lo voy a hacer **

**Hazlo**_ dijo simplemente_** aunque eso tampoco hara que estemos juntos**

.

El cuerpo de Karin comenzó a temblar abruptamente, estaba decidida a terminar con su sufrimiento como mujer, Sasuke era lo que mas quería en ese mundo y de la nada lo había perdido…

Pero bajo el arma, por más fría y calculadora que fuera, ella no era una asesina pero eso si, se encargaría que esos dos no continuaran juntos.

Tiro la pistola al suelo y salio corriendo del edificio

.

* * *

.

Después de que Sakura desayunara con Hinata e Ino llamo a Temari para que la acompañara al pediatra

.

**Son mas saludables que tu y yo juntas**_ comento Temari mientras guiaba el cochecito de los niños

**Es bueno saberlo**_ dijo muy animada

**Veo que tu humor ha mejorando**

**Sasuke regresara pronto**_ dijo contenta_ **y por fin podré contarle sobre mi…**

**OH POR KAMI**_ exclamo Temari al ver que una niña se bajo de la acera para tomar su pelota que se había ido a la carretera

.

Sakura miro con horror como un auto se acercaba a la niña sin percatarse de su presencia, al ver la desesperación con que su madre miraba la escena y aun estando muy lejos para alcanzarla, Sakura corrió hacia la niña logrando quitarla del camino

.

**SAKURA…**_ grito Temari aterrorizada al ver que el auto había alcanzado a golpearla

La rubia corrió impulsando el coche con Ren y Takumi dentro

**SAKURA… Te encuentras bien**_ pregunto al ver que la pelirosa se ponía de pie con un poco de esfuerzo

**Si…**_ respondió con dificultad_ **no me ha golpeado tan fuerte**

**GRACIAS…**_ exclamo la madre de la pequeña asfixiándola con una abrazo_ **no se que hubiera hecho si a mi pequeña Moemi le hubiera pasado algo**

**No tiene que agradecérmelo**_ dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su cadera, justamente donde la había golpeado el auto

.

El conductor se disculpo repetidamente con ella y con la madre de la niña alegando que siendo tan pequeña no consiguió ver a la niña

.

**Sakura creo que seria conveniente que fuéramos ahora mismo a que te viera un doctor**_ dijo Temari

**No seas exagerada… ya casi no me duele**

**Eres tan cabezota**_ exclamo la rubia_ **no supe en que momento saliste corriendo**

Sakura se encogió de hombros

**Mi departamento esta cerca, por lo menos quédate a descansar unas horas yo me encargare de los niños**

**Temari no fue…**

Callo abruptamente al ver la mirada y el aura asesina que despedía su amiga

**Pensándolo bien creo que aceptare tu propuesta**_ dijo sonriendo nerviosa

.

* * *

.

Era casi media noche en Paris cuando Karin ya tenía trazado su plan

.

**Que haces aquí, Karin**_ pregunto Sai anclado al umbral de la puerta de su departamento_ **pensé que estarías en la cama del Uchiha para esta hora**

**Preferí la tuya**_ respondió delineando sus pechos con el dedo meñique

Sai se tenso claramente excitado, era voluble ante ella

**Estas hablando en serio**

**Por supuesto que si**_ respondió besándolo con pasión, enredando sus manos en su nuca y delineando su plano estomago con la otra

.

A tras pies consiguieron entrar al departamento, dejando un camino de ropa desde la sala hasta el dormitorio donde Karin se detuvo

.

**Que sucede**_ pregunto Sai claramente agitado

**Esta vez quiero hacer algo especial**_ dijo pasando su dedo desde el pecho hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón_ **quiero nos fotografíes haciendo el amor**

Sai se quedo quieto mirándola extrañado, Karin supo que pensaba negarse, entonces comenzó a persuadirlo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras con sus manos acariciaba el miembro erecto de Sai sobre el pantalón

**Onegai…si**_ pidió haciendo un puchero

Sai se separo de ella y rápidamente empezó a sacar una cámara digital de su estuche, colocándole una base la puso frente a la cama

**Ya esta…**_ subiéndose rápidamente en la cama donde Karin lo esperaba ya completamente desnuda

**Estas seguro que lo hiciste bien**

**Por supuesto, soy un profesional**_ dijo comenzando a besar su cuello delineando cada línea de su cuerpo con suma delicadeza

.

Sai la estaba tratando como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana la cual se podía romper en sus manos, Karin pensó con pesar que Sasuke nunca la trato así, el sexo con el era solo eso, sexo salvaje y fogoso, Sasuke la estrujaba sin ninguna delicadeza y al terminar se apartaba de ella como si fuera basura

.

¿Entonces porque iba a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

El orgasmo que le provoco Sai, hizo a la respuesta brotar

Venganza… nada más simple que eso, se vengaría de Sasuke por despreciarla

.

.

Ya casi había amanecido cuando Sai por fin se quedo profundamente dormido, Karin aprovecho el momento para escabullirse de la cama sin despertarlo, se vistió rápidamente y tomo la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara para luego huir del departamento del pelinegro

.

Cuando entro en el suyo encendió su computadora y cargo las imágenes, utilizando un programa especial comenzó a retocar las imágenes hasta conseguir que el tono extremadamente pálido de Sai se trasformara en el blanco leche de Sasuke, retoco el cabello haciéndolo mas largo y con su estilo

.

Karin sonrió después de dos horas de arduo trabajo, seis de las muchas fotos habían quedado perfectas había quedado plasmado el ardor con que Sai le hizo el amor, nunca había hecho ese tipo de fotos pero su expresión de satisfacción durante su orgasmo la hizo sonreír, esa mujer nunca dudaría que ese fuera Sasuke _  
_

.

Su teléfono comenzó a repicar al tomarlo entre las manos leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Saipero no le tomo importancia, tomo las fotos y las puso en un sobre amarillo, con una pequeña nota incluida adentro con unas pocas palabras; volvió a subir a su flamante deportivo rojo y condujo hacia el correo encontrándolo abierto por poco

.

**Bonjour, Mademoiselle**_ saludo una simpática mujer

**Bonjour**_ respondió Karin_ **je veux faire arriver ceci au Japón (quiero hacer llegar esto a Japón)**

**Nous ne te préoccupe pas, nous chargerons (no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos) **_ respondió_ **à laquelle nous devons le faire arriver (a quien debemos hacerlo llegar)**

**À Sakura Haruno**_ respondió Karin

.

.

* * *

.

**NO SE NADA DE FRANCES UTILICE UN TRADUCTOR**

**Bye espero sus reviews  
**


	14. Confusión

.

.

Mientras en Paris el día comenzaba en Japón era momento de dormir, Sakura había dormido mucho tiempo en el departamento de Temari al parecer la rubia tenia razón y debería ir al medico

.

Mientras se ponía su camisón para dormir descubrió que tenía un enorme moretón en el lado derecho de su cadera donde había recibido el impacto

.

**No creo poder ocultarle esto a Sasuke**_ murmuro para si misma mientras delineaba las líneas entre azules y purpúreas de su piel_ **seguramente se enfadara conmigo**

Dejo de pensar y se recostó en la cama al lado de los gemelos que llevaban acompañándola todas las noches desde que su amado pelinegro no estaba

**Son unas minis copias de él**_ siguió hablando consigo misma_ **serán tan apuestos con su padre cuando crezcan, y yo seré una mamá muy celosa…auuuu**_ gimió al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor_ **será mejor que mañana valla al doctor**_ murmuro al sentir que el dolor se extendía por toda la parte baja de su cuerpo

.

* * *

.

**Sabes Sasuke algunos queremos dormir**_ dijo Itachi gruñéndole a su hermano

_**No** **seas holgazán que ya son las dos de la tarde**__ respondió Sasuke

**Pues aquí todavía es de madrugada así que dime que quieres antes de que cuelgue y regrese a dormir**

_**Estoy a punto de abordar el avión de regreso**__ dijo con un tilde de voz muy agradable

Itachi se sentó apresuradamente en la cama logrando que Ino se despertara

**Que pasa**_ murmuro con voz adormilada

Itachi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara

_**La primera fase esta completada así que ya puedo regresar**_

**Eso es bueno… pero ahora déjame dormir**_ gruño

Sasuke sonrió con malicia al otro lado de la línea

_**Tienes razón no debí llamarte pero sabes que… me dieron ganas de fastidiarte**__ dijo y colgó antes de que Itachi le dijera todo lo que pensaba de su llamada

**¿Y?**_ pregunto Ino al ver que su esposo apretaba el puente de su nariz

**Solo me llamo para decirme que hoy regresa… y para molestar**

**Que bueno así Sakura no se sentirá tan deprimida**_ dijo Ino muy contenta

Itachi aun tenía el ceño fruncido

**Que tienes**_ le pregunto poniéndose frente a él

**Ahora es muy tarde para volverme a dormir**_ gruño

Ino sonrió seductoramente mientras con una de sus manos retiraba una de las tiras de su baby doll

**Entonces que te parece si nos divertimos antes de que te vayas a trabajar**

Itachi sonrió de lado mientras tomaba el otro tirante y lo deslizaba por su hombro dejando su torso completamente descubierto

**Quien necesita dormir**_ dijo mientras se lanzaba a devorar los pechos expuestos de Ino

**Ahh Itachi**_ gimió mientras lentamente iba depositando suaves besos desde su cuello pasando el estomago y su vientre hasta besar su intimidad_ **Itachiiiii… así…ahhhh**

.

* * *

.

**Lamento llamarte tan temprano Temari**_ dijo Sakura cuando la rubia hubo entrado a la sala

**Descuida, de todas maneras Shikamaru ya se fue a trabajar y tengo todo el día libre**

**Por cierto**_ dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

**Creo que no me va a gustar lo que me vas a preguntar**_ dijo la rubia

**Oh vamos es tan malo hablar de tus futuros hijos**

Temari suspiro frustrada

**Fui al doctor y no puedo embarazarme en estos momentos**

Sakura palideció

**No, descuida no es nada malo es simplemente que el método anticonceptivo que usaba no me lo permite hasta que salga completamente de mi cuerpo**

Sakura se tranquilizo

**Eso seria…**_ inquirió

**Máximo ocho meses**_ respondió suspirando

**Es una lastima, para cuando puedas embarazarte mi bebe ya habrá nacido, yo quería que tuvieran la misma edad**_ comento haciendo un puchero

Las dos comenzaron a reír sonoramente hasta que Sakura gimió de dolor

**Eres una testaruda, será mejor que vayamos al doctor como te lo había dicho ayer**_ le reprocho muy molesta**  
**

**Si…**_ dijo jadeando_ **por eso te llame, para que me acompañaras**

**Sakura-san**_ la llamo Chiyo_ **ha llegado esto para usted… desde Paris**

El dolor pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Sakura porque casi corrió a tomar entre sus manos el sobre

**Iré a hacer las compras**_ dijo haciendo una leve inclinación

**Yo saldré un momento**_ le anuncio a la anciana

Esta asintió

**Sakura tranquila romperás lo que hay dentro si sigues jalando el paquete así**

**Es que ya quiero saber que es**_ dijo mientras conseguía sacarlo del sobre de cartón que pertenecía a la empresa que lo envió_ **es un sobre**_ murmuro, lo tomo entre sus manos y muy cuidadosamente desenrollo la manila que lo cerraba, al hacerlo todas las fotos quedaron sobre su mano cubiertas por la nota que Karin había escrito_ **"_Tu tienes su corazón… pero yo aun tengo su cuerpo"_**_ leyó en voz alta extrañanada_ **no entiendo**_ dijo quitando la nota de su vista entendiendo de pronto el mensaje al ver a Sasuke con otra mujer haciendo el amor

.

Con todo el cuerpo temblándole comenzó a pasar las fotos asegurándose de que no fuera él, pero era innegable, era Sasuke y por la expresión en su rostro había disfrutado hacer el amor con esa mujer…

.

Sakura tiro las fotos a una lado y corrió a los mas que le dieron sus temblorosas piernas hacia el baño mas cercano, Temari tomo las fotografías y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, después siguió a Sakura

.

Temari sostenía el cabello de la pelirosa para que no se lo llenara de vomito, ella no pudo mas que aferrarse a la taza del inodoro

.

**Porque me hizo esto…**_ lloro mientras expulsaba lo poco que su estomago había conseguido digerir_ **dijo que me amaba, Temari, porque me engaño…**

Temari la abrazo por la espalda dándole apoyo

.

**Tengo que irme de aquí**_ gimoteo cuando se hubo cepillado los dientes

**Sakura piensa mejor las cosas…**

**No**_ sentencio mientras subía las escaleras

**Sakura tranquilízate esto no le hará bien al bebe**

La pelirosa acaricio su vientre plano y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

**Temari… por favor sácame de aquí**_ pidió perdiendo todas las fuerzas que tenia_ **no quiero volver a verlo**

.

* * *

.

**_En este momento no podemos atenderle, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, piiiiiii…_**

**Mierda**_ exclamo Sasuke, era la sexta vez que llamaba a su casa y nadie le respondía

.

* * *

.

**Sakura…**_ murmuro Temari con tristeza

Había llevado a la pelirosa y a los niños a su departamento, solo habían sacado unas cuantas cosas de los gemelos y de ella y luego habían desaparecido de ese lugar

.

Sakura estaba recostada, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima «literalmente», el dolor se intensifico pero prefirió recostarse en una cama antes de ir a que la revisaran «Temari no quiso discutir con ella», la rubia se encargo de cuidar a los niños mientras que Sakura digería lo que había pasado pocas horas antes

.

* * *

.

**Bienvenido otouto**_ recibió Itachi a Sasuke en el aeropuerto

Sasuke sonrió como de costumbre para luego girar su cabeza para todos lados

**No esta aquí**_ intervino Ino_ **hemos intentado localizarnos con ella pero el jardinero nos dijo que salio con su amiga Temari**

Sasuke asintió un poco desilusionado

**Y donde están Naruto y Hinata**

Ino sonrió con malicia cargando a la pequeña Mei en brazos

**No le dijimos nada, preferimos que fuera una sorpresa**

**Tio Sasuke**_ chillo Misaki lanzándose a sus brazos_ **muchas gracias por la muñeca, ahora es mi favorita**

**Que bueno**_ respondió besando su frente y comenzando a caminar fuera del aeropuerto

.

El trayecto estuvo relativamente tranquilo aunque Misaki no paraba de cantar y de llamar la atención de su tío Sasuke, quien iba demasiado pensativo o más bien preocupado

.

Itachi dejo a Ino y a las niñas en casa porque Mei estaba un poco resfriada

.

**En que tanto piensas**_ pregunto el pelilargo

**Creo que algo anda mal**_ dijo automáticamente

**De que hablas**_ inquirió

**Ni yo mismo lo se**_ respondió

.

El silencio los invadió a ambos pero pronto llegaron a casa, Sasuke rápidamente entro a la casa pero la encontró fría y vacía, solo minutos después Chiyo entro con las bolsas del supermercado

.

**Señor, es una sorpresa que regresara**

**Si**_ respondió sin mas_ **donde esta Sakura**

**Es que acaso no a regresado**_ respondió con otra pregunta

**Iré a revisar entonces**_ dijo caminando escaleras arriba

Chiyo regreso a la cocina e Itachi decidió espera a su hermano en la sala

.

Cuando Sasuke entro en su cuarto encontró los cajones abiertos y una parte de la ropa de Sakura ya no estaba, corrió al cuarto de Ren y Takumi detallando que sus juguetes favoritos habían desaparecido y gran parte de su ropa también

.

**Pero… que demonios**_ murmuro con desesperación, era obvio que se habían ido, bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y se volvió a encontrar con su hermano_ **se han ido**_ dijo con desesperación

**Era de esperarse…**_ dijo Itachi con el rostro demasiado serio para su gusto

**No entiendo…**

**No entiendes esto**_ dijo lanzándole el sobre con las fotos

Sasuke lo abrió apresuradamente y se quedo de piedra al ver su contenido

**E-esto…**

**Sasuke te pedí que no jugaras con ella…**

**Y-yo no**_ no consiguió decir mas, tenia un nudo atravesado en la garganta, ese no era él pero si Sakura también las había visto…_ **este no soy yo**

**Como que no eres tu**_ grito Itachi_ **además estas con Karin, de todas las estupideces que has hecho esta es la peor, estas consiente que has perdido a Sakura y a tus hijos para siempre**

**Este no soy yo**_ grito Sasuke lanzando las fotografías al suelo_ **no lo entiendes esto es una trampa de Karin, me fue a ver al hotel pero le aclare las cosas y cuando se fue se veia mal nunca pense que… desde que conocí a Sakura le he sido fiel, siempre**

Sasuke respiraba con irregularidad, le dolía el torso por el esfuerzo

**Entonces debes encontrarla y aclarar las cosas**_ dijo Itachi mas relajado, luego se acerco a Sasuke y le puso una mano sobre el hombro_ **disculpa por acusarte pero es que se ven tan real…**

Sasuke asintió con la vista clavada en el suelo

**Tengo que encontrarla**_ dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto

**Hay algo que yo pueda hacer**

**Iré a buscarla a su casa**_ comenzó a decir_ **si no esta ahí, seguramente esta en el departamento de su amiga**

**Dame su nombre le llamara a Suigetsu para que busque la dirección**

**Temari… Temari…**_ tomo su cabeza entre sus manos_ **no recuerdo su apellido…** **solo se que su esposo es abogado… Shikamaru Nara, ese nombre si lo recuerdo bien**

**Creo que con eso bastara**_ dijo Itachi saliendo de la casa

.

Sasuke también salio poco después, a toda velocidad recorrió las calles de Tokio para regresar a la casa donde había conocido a sus hijos

.

Con desilusión encontró todas las luces apagadas pero aun así se escabullo por el patio trasero y consiguió entrar a la casa, encendió las luces y comenzó a buscar a Sakura pero eso no dio resultado

.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaban sin clemencia y Sasuke cada vez estaba mas desesperado, Naruto e Itachi lo acompañaban pero eso a él no le servia de consuelo

.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y él prácticamente se lanzo sobre el

.

**Dime Suigetsu**_ respondió_ **si…si, se donde es…muchas gracias**

Suigetsu aun tenia el teléfono pegado en la oreja después de que Sasuke colgara, jamás desde que se conocían Sasuke le había agradecido algo

_**Pobre… debe estar desesperado**__ murmuro para si mismo

**Entonces ya sabes donde buscarla**_ intervino Naruto_ **quieres que te acompañemos**

**No**_ respondió_ **quiero explicarle todo pero a sola**

El rubio y el pelilargo asintieron viendo como Sasuke salía a toda prisa de la casa

.

* * *

.

**Sakura, no has comido nada en todo el día**_ le reprocho Temari

**No tengo hambre**_ murmuro_ **...donde están los niños**

**Ya es tarde, están dormidos**

**Que hora es**_ pregunto desorientada

**Casi las nueve**_ respondió sentándose en la cama junto a ella

**Que piensas hacer**

**Yo…yo aun no lo se**_ respondió aturdida_ **no lo se**

**Tranquila tú sabes que Shika y yo te apoyaremos en todo**

**Gracias…**_ gimoteo para luego descomponer el rostro en un gesto de dolor

**Que pasa**_ pregunto Temari un poco asustada

**No es nada ya paso**

**Digas lo que digas mañana a primera hora iremos al hospital**

Sakura asintió para tranquilizarla

**Me podrías dejar sola**_ pidió_ **no tengo ánimos para hablar**

.

Temari asintió saliendo de la recamara

.

**Como esta**_ pregunto Shikamaru viendo llegar a su esposa a la sala

**Demasiado deprimida para mí gusto**

**No seria mejor que hable con ese tipo para que aclaren las cosas de una buena vez**_ inquirió

**Ella no quiere volver a verlo**

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su conversación, cuando Temari abrió se quedo de piedra al reconocer al Sasuke Uchiha de las fotos

**Donde esta Sakura**_ pregunto instantáneamente

Temari frunció el ceño

**Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

**Se que esta aquí**

**La ha visto acaso**_ contracto

**Entonces podría ver a Ren y a Takumi**

**De quien habla**_ siguió fingiendo demencia

**A los dueños de esos juguetes que están haya**_ dijo señalando los juguetes favoritos de sus hijos que estaban esparcidos por la sala

Temari apretó la mandíbula

**Ya mujer relájate**_ intervino Shikamaru tras de ella**_ que quiere con Sakura**

**Solo hablar con ella**

**Ella no quiere hablar con usted**_ dijo Temari_ **ya vio suficiente**

A Sasuke se le tenso todo el cuerpo

**Hablare con ella de eso en persona**_ dijo

Shikamaru aparto suavemente a Temari y se puso cara a cara con Sasuke

**Por que no espera que las cosas se calmen un poco**

**No puedo esperar, todo ha sido un error**

Shikamaru vio la desesperación reflejada en los ojos del pelinegro

**Esto es problemático**_ suspiro_ **de acuerdo será mejor que hablen del asunto ahora mismo… iré a avisarle que esta aquí**

**No**_ lo detuvo_ **no quiero que se niegue a recibirme… por favor podría decirme donde esta**

Temari estaba tensa en cambio Shikamaru muy relajado

**Subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la izquierda**

Sasuke asintió y se encamino donde Shikamaru le indico

**Que estas haciendo**_ le reprocho Temari a su esposo

**Espero que lo correcto**_ respondió

.

* * *

.

Sasuke camino muy despacio por el corto pasillo, ese departamento era lo bastante grande para parecer una casa, increíblemente el cuerpo le temblaba y sabia cual era la razón

.

Solo pensar que podría perder a Sakura hacia que el miedo brotar en el

.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro muy suavemente, de espaldas a la puerta estaba Sakura recostada en la cama casi en posición fetal, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes, veía su cuerpo temblar y a sus oídos llegaron sus sollozos reprimidos contra la almohada

.

**Sakura…**_ murmuro haciendo que la pelirosa se girara rápidamente hasta quedar frente a él

El corazón de Sasuke recibió una puñalada al ver que los ojos que lo cautivaron estaban sin brillo alguno y llenos de lágrimas…

.

.

* * *

.

**only two more... u.u**


	15. Tension

.

**HOLA CHICAS HOY ES LUNES Y RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO LES TRAIGO EL CAPI #15**

**EL CAPITULO #16 SERA EL FINAL**

**EN POCAS PALABRAS MAÑANA TERMINA MI PRESIADO FIC**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI Y ME COMENTEN QUE PIENSAN PORQUE ME DIVIERTE TODO LO QUE ESCRIBEN**

**UNA DE USTEDES ESCRIBIO QUE EN MIS FIC SIEMPRE ODIA A KARIN**

**JAJAJAJAJA**

**LES ASEGURO QUE LE DARE UN DESCANSO EN ALGUNO Y SERA BUENA**

**(¬¬ QUE RARO SE ESCUCHA ESO)**

**JAJAJAJA**

**BUENO LAS DEJO QUE LEAN TRANQUILAS**

**BYE**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

La pelirosa le sostuvo la mirada por apenas unos segundos antes de desviarla y tomar su cabeza con amabas manos

.

**Vete**_ grito_ **no quiero verte**

Sasuke en vez de irse se acerco a ella

**Sakura todo es un error**

.

La ojiverde se levanto de la cama para apartarse de él, no quería mirarlo, hacerlo significaba volver a ver las imágenes de las fotos…

Sasuke camino tras ella pero entonces Sakura sintió que las paredes se movían aunque irónicamente tuvo que sostenerse de ellas para no perder el equilibrio

.

**Sakura ¿estas bien?**_ le pregunto Sasuke

Ella parpadeó repetidamente para tratar de enfocar la vista, todo estaba turbio, se agarró con más fuerza de la pared pero un fuerte dolor abdominal la hizo doblarse

**¡Sakura!**_ exclamo

Sasuke la tomo de ambos brazos y la sostuvo, pero el dolor volvió a apoderarse de ella, obligándola a gritar de dolor

**Llévame al baño**_ pidió con esfuerzo

Sasuke la ayudó a entrar, pero Sakura cerró la puerta tras ella, no quería que él la viera, luego se dejó caer en el asiento del retrete.

Entonces el dolor volvió, y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar soltar un grito, por suerte después de un momento pasaron

**¿Sakura?...**

**Estoy… estoy bien**_ jadeó ella.

Se puso de pie; había sido un dolor pasajero, nada más, pero al levantarse volvió a marearse, y dejó caer la cabeza para recobrarse

.

…Y entonces vio la sangre deslizándose por la cara interior de su muslo

Aun con la gruesa tela de los jeans la sangre era abundante, entonces se le nublo la vista completamente, y cayó al suelo lentamente y sin hacer ruido

.

**¿Sakura…? ¿Sakura? sal, necesitamos hablar, aclarar las cosas, nunca estuve con Karin eso termino incluso antes de conocerte… ¿Sakura? **

Sasuke se preocupo cuando no atendió su llamado, rogando que no estuviera apoyada contra la puerta se alejo un poco y la embistió con fuerza haciendo que se partiera por la mitad

**Que pasa aquí**_ pregunto Temari

Sasuke la ignoro completamente y entro en el baño quedándose en shok al ver a Sakura desmayada y con sangre entre las piernas

**SAKURA**_ grito Temari asustada, eso hizo que Sasuke reaccionara y la tomara en brazos_ **esta sangrando… ¡Oh no el bebe!**

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¡¿Sakura estaba embarazada?…

**Q-que acabas de decir**_ consiguió preguntar aun muy aturdido

**Ahora no hay tiempo para eso**_ intervino Shikamaru_ **Temari quédate con los niños nosotros la llevaremos al hospital**

Sasuke no espero más y corrió con ella en brazos hasta donde estaba su auto

**Yo conduciré**_ dijo Shikamaru extendiendo su mano para que le entregara las llaves, después entro en asiento trasero con Sakura sobre sus piernas

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Sakura rápidamente fue puesta en una camilla que la llevo fuera del alcance de Sasuke

.

**Todo estará bien, confía**_ lo apoyo Shikamaru

**Que sabes sobre esto**_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

**Será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella cuando despierte**

Sasuke asintió mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ellos

.

* * *

.

Sakura despertó tumbada en la cama de una habitación blanca y muy grande, tenía los pies levantados sobre unas almohadas.

Había un doctor, y una enfermera

No había nadie más.

El médico hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la enfermera salió de la habitación, entonces él se acercó a ella con expresión neutra

.

**Ya ha dejado de sangrar**_ anuncio

Entonces a Sakura le vino el recuerdo de lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse y se altero

**Mi bebe, como esta mi bebe**_ grito

**Tranquilícese**_ pidió tomándola por los hombros_ **su bebe aun sigue dentro de usted pero…aun esta en peligro de perderlo**

.

* * *

.

**Maldición porque demoran tanto**_ grito estrellando su puño contra la pared

Nadie dijo nada, solo Naruto se atrevió a acercarle y darle apoyo en silencio

**Es** **mi culpa, si me hubiera ido cuando me lo pidió ella estaría bien**_ dijo con la voz estrangulada

**No es tu culpa**_ dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de Itachi, Naruto y principalmente la de Sasuke_ **ayer tuvo un accidente, un auto la golpeo pero ella no le tomo importancia porque pudo levantarse sola y no sintió dolor en ese instante, Temari le insistió para que viera a un doctor pero lo pospuso**

Sasuke cerro los ojos con impotencia, iba a preguntarle mas pero en ese momento el medico que atendía a Sakura salio de la habitación

.

**Como esta**_ le pregunto un poco alterado

Itachi lo cogió del brazo para que dejara al doctor hablar

**Afortunadamente la trajeron a tiempo pero eso no significa que el bebe este completamente a salvo, deberá permanecer aquí un par de días pero el reposo debe ser absoluto si quieren que la criatura sobreviva**_ termino de decir, inclino levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida y se dirigió a otra área

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada, sólo preguntó qué cuidados se necesitaban

Tenía que entrar y ver a Sakura… nada mas importaba

.

* * *

.

Se acercó despacio a ella.

Sakura lo estaba mirando, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente.

Sasuke sintió un nudo en el estómago

**¿Cómo te encuentras?**_ le preguntó con cautela

Sakura apartó la cabeza, no podía soportar mirarlo, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, que su bebe estuviera bien y que Sasuke nunca la hubiera traicionado

**Sakura… por favor mírame**_ susurro

**Vete Sasuke…**_ dijo_ **no me pidas que confié en ti después de lo que vi**

**Pero lo que viste no…**

**Déjame sola**_ pidió un poco mas exaltada haciendo que el rostro se le contrajera en una mueca de dolor

.

Sasuke hizo ademán de acercarse a ella pero al fin y al cabo no lo hizo, prefirió salir de la habitación para que ella pudiera relajarse

.

**Como esta**_ le pregunto Naruto

**No quiere verme**_ dijo agobiado

**Espera que se recupere**_ le aconsejo Itachi

**No creo que sea tan fácil…**

**Buscare a Karin**_ dijo Naruto decidido_ **ahora mismo salgo a Paris y si es posible la traeré a rastras para que diga la verdad**

Sasuke estaba demasiado abatido para discutir esa descabellada idea

.

Naruto se fue a hacer sus maletas mientras que Itachi llamaba a Ino para explicarle la situación

.

**Ven quiero hablar contigo**_ dijo Shikamaru

Sasuke no respondió ni asintió con la cabeza solo lo siguió en silencio

**Temari quiere a Sakura como si fuera su hermana, así que Sakura para mi es como mi cuñada y la quiero mucho, no me gusta verla sufrir**_ comenzó a decir_ **no se exactamente que fue lo que vio pero Temari esta furiosa contigo y déjame decirte que esa mujer es problemática como enemiga**

**Una mujer con la que estuve relacionado antes de conocer a Sakura hizo un fotomontaje de ella y yo en la cama**

Shikamaru asintió

**Estas seguro que es un montaje**

**No nos conocemos lo suficiente para que me creas pero yo realmente quiero a Sakura y desde que estoy con ella no había otra mujer en mi cabeza ni en mi cama**

**Sabes que será difícil que olvide lo que vio ¿verdad?**_ dijo Shikamaru en un tono aburrido

**Haré que lo olvide y que se de cuenta de que todo fue una trampa**_ sentencio mas decidido_ **la llevare a casa cuando le den de alta**

**A Temari no le agradara esa idea**_ dijo poniendo cara de susto

**Si quieres tanto a Sakura como dices, tu te encargaras de controlar a tu mujer**_ dijo sonriendo de lado_ **de Sakura me encargare yo**

Shikamaru suspiro

**Que hice yo para llevarme la peor parte…**

.

* * *

.

Llego el día en que Sakura seria dada de alta, en su habitación no había nadie mas que una enfermera, quien la estaba ayudando a cambiarse, se extraño que Temari no estuviera ahí, pero seguramente los niños no le daban abasto

.

Desde que la habían ingresado al hospital no había podido ver a sus dos angelitos, es mas estuvo prácticamente aislada, Temari solo la visitaba por corto tiempo porque debía encargarse de Ren y Takumi, a Ino y Hinata era a quien mas veía pero sorprendentemente ninguna de las dos toco el tema de las fotografías y Sakura no pudo estar mas agradecida

.

**Señora Uchiha, siéntese aquí, por favor**_ pidió la enfermera acercándole una silla de ruedas

Sakura decidió pasar por alto el apellido de Sasuke, seguramente había sido un error y además estaba a punto de irse

**Creo que esto no es necesario**_ dijo sonriendo

**Recuerde que es por el bien de su bebe**_ comento, Sakura asintió sumisa y se sentó para después ser empujada por la enfermera a través del pasillo_ **me han comentado que tiene dos hijos**_ siguió charlando

**Si, tienen ocho meses, son muy hermosos**_ comento sonriendo

**Si se parecen a su padre deben serlo**_ murmuro para si misma pero Sakura alcanzo a escucharla

Frunció el ceño y permaneció callada todo el camino, la enfermera seguía parloteando pero ella se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza

**Muy bien señora Uchiha, ya es libre solo recuerde cuidarse y permanecer en reposo absoluto**_ dijo cuando llegaron a la salida del hospital en donde estaba Sasuke de pie con Ren y Takumi en brazos_ **que monos son**_ dijo la enfermera admirando a los bebe_ **señora tiene razón son preciosos**

A pesar del halago Sakura no pudo sonreír

**Donde esta Temari**_ pregunto con frialdad

La enfermera se aclaro la garganta y se despidió de ambos

**Vayan con su mamá**_ les hablo a los niños ignorando la pregunta de Sakura

.

Se los puso en el regazo y ellos inmediatamente comenzaron a tocarle el rostro y brincando de alegría

.

**Tranquilos**_ les dijo Sasuke

**Déjalos no pasa nada**_ dijo Sakura sonriendo, olvidando por completo el incidente con las fotos

Después de un momento Sasuke volvió a tomarlos en brazos y los puso en su coche

**Es hora de irnos**_ dijo empujando la silla de ruedas con una mano y con la otra el cochecito

**Espera un momento**_ dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido_ **yo no regresare a tu casa**

**Si lo harás**_ respondió Sasuke en un tono frío

**No vas a decidir por mí**

**Pues lo siento porque ya lo he hecho, o es que ves a alguien aparte de mí que venga por ti**

**Temari no dejara que me lleves a tu casa**

**Te repito que no la veo aquí**_ respondió sin expresión en el rostro_ **Sakura tu vendrás conmigo y con los niños a nuestra casa te guste o no**

.

Sakura lo veía con ira mientras acomodaba a los gemelos en los asientos para bebes

Luego se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos para subirla al auto

Ella se había quedado completamente congelada, con todos los músculos tensionados y los ojos cerrados

Le resultaba insoportable que Sasuke la tocara, pero fingió no tomarle importancia y todo el transcurso del hospital a la casa lo hizo viendo hacia la ventana

.

* * *

.

**Como que no esta aquí**_ pregunto Naruto exasperado

Suigetsu había conseguido la dirección del departamento de Karin pero desde que llego le habían dicho que había salido

**Lo mismo me dijeron ayer**_ dijo

**Lo lamento señor**_ dijo nerviosa la recepcionista_ **pero es que no ha regresado a su departamento, no sabemos si salio de viaje el portero no la vio salir con equipaje**

Naruto suspiro

**Por favor avíseme cuando regrese**_ pidió entregándole su tarjeta

**Así lo haré señor**_ respondió la recepcionista, cuando Naruto salio del edificio tomo el teléfono y rápidamente marco un numero_ **señorita Karin no creo que ese hombre desista**

**Tu solo has lo que te he pedido, se tendrá que cansar de buscarme y regresara a Japón**_ respondió para luego colgar abruptamente_ **pensé que me buscaría Sasuke pero en cambio mando a ese idiota**_ murmuro para si misma

.

* * *

.

**Ella es Kin y será tu enfermera**_ le informo Sasuke mientras llevaba a Sakura en brazos hasta su cama

**Un gusto conocerla señora**_ dijo haciendo una leve inclinación_ **me he comunicado con el doctor que la atendió y me ha dado todas las indicaciones para su recuperación**

Sakura asintió taciturna

**Kin por favor déjanos solos**_ dijo Sasuke con voz neutra

La pelinegra asintió y salio de la recamara

**Desde cuando sabes que estas embarazada**_ pregunto

Sakura no respondió pero sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, Sasuke aun hacia mella en sus emociones

**No mejor cambiare la pregunta, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?**

El silencio inundo el lugar

Sasuke la tomo de la quijada he hizo que lo viera a los ojos

**Contéstame**_ exigió

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, esa expresión tan fría en el rostro de Sasuke la lastimaba y no quería sentirse así, quería odiarlo, desprécialo por haberle jurado amor y engañarla a la primera pero…era imposible

**Fue un día antes de que te fueras**_ dijo con la voz estrangulada_ **no te lo dije** **porque pensé que no querrías ir a Paris y…**

**Tienes razón, no me hubiera ido y te hubiera dejado sola**_ la interrumpió acariciado su mejilla_ **tu, Ren y Takumi lo son todo para mi**

Lentamente acerco su rostro al de Sakura quien tenia los ojos fijos en los de él, estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada hasta que sintió los labios de Sasuke moverse sobre los de ella

.

Por un momento se olvidaron de todo, el beso era suave y tierno, Sasuke quien tenia las manos apoyadas en el colchón las enredo en la cintura de Sakura atrayéndola muy suavemente hacia si

.

Cuando necesitaron de aire clavaron sus ojos el uno en el otro y Sakura enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello se abrazo a él y lloro

.

**P-porque me engañaste…**_ gimoteo_ **te amo tanto y me engañaste…**

Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos

**No te engañe**_ dijo volviéndola a abrazar_ **te juro que no te engañe y te lo voy a demostrar**

Sakura no dijo nada mas, solo se aferro a él hasta quedar profundamente dormida

.


	16. Todo lo que desee

.

**HOLA CHICAS COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**UNA VEZ MAS LES AGRADEZCO SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS (¬¬ AUNQUE ULTIMAMENTE BAJARON UN POCO)**

**NO QUERIA QUE ESTE DIA LLEGARA PERO LLEGOOOOO WUAAAA**

**NO ME GUSTA TERMINAR MIS FIC**

**^^ AUNQUE YA TENGO CINCO CAPIS DE OTRO**

**WIIIIIIIII**

**MI IMAGINACION ESTA DESBORDADA AUNQUE NO SE HASTA CUANDO PUEDA TERMINARLO, HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA ESTOS DIAS, ESE FUE EL MOTIVO PORQUE ALGUNAS VECES NO ACTUALICE COMO SIEMPRE LO HAGO**

**BUENO YA DEJO ESTE TESTAMENTO Y LES DEJO LEER LA HISTORIA**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Tal vez no les guste el final que tiene Karin pero es que no se me ocurrio otro**

**.**

**bueno ahora si las dejo leer **

**bye ^3^  
**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Estoy buscando a Karin**_ dijo Naruto entrando al sett donde posaban las modelos

**Por que interrumpes mi sesión fotográfica**_ pregunto Sai

**No los seguiré interrumpiendo si me dicen donde puedo encontrar a Karin**

**Esa holgazana tiene días que no viene a trabajar**_ escupió una de las modelos_ **se cree la muy importante solo porque tiene en la bolsa a… alguien importante**_ dijo viendo a Sai de reojo

Este entrecerró los ojos

**Para que la buscas**_ pregunto el asistente de Sai

**Es un asunto personal**_ respondió Naruto

**Yo soy su jefe inmediato**_ hablo Sai_ **acompáñeme a mi oficina, ahí hablaremos con tranquilidad**

Naruto asintió y ambos se encaminaron por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una oficina bastante oscura

**Disculpe el desorden, pero es que aquí revelo las fotografías cuando estoy corto de tiempo**_ dijo

**Pierda cuidado**_ respondió el rubio_ **solo he venido para hablar con Karin**

**Ya que estamos solos se puede saber que quiere con ella, ¿es que acaso esta metida en algún problema con la ley?**

**Con la ley no**_ dijo Naruto_ **con un hombre muy poderoso si**

Sai arqueo una ceja

**Puede decírmelo, le aseguro que tratare de ayudarlo**

Naruto suspiro, era primera vez que veía a ese hombre pero algo le decía que no pasaría nada malo si le contaba lo que pasaba

**Karin altero unas fotografías y…**

Aunque Naruto seguía relatando todo con lujo de detalles, Sai se quedo petrificado comprendiendo entonces que Karin solo lo había usado, él había creído que esa noche había sido especial, por eso había accedido a usar la cámara, cuando despertó y no la encontró junto a él, trato de comunicarse con ella todo ese tiempo no pudo lograrlo… y ahora entendía porque

**Naruto-san**_ dijo un poco aturdido_ **lamento no poder ayudarlo… ahora tengo que… que arreglar algo con una de las modelos y…**

**Descuide**_ dijo el rubio_ **solo llámeme si vuelve a verla**

Sai asintió derrumbándose después sobre su silla con las manos tomando su cabeza

**Como pude ser tan ingenuo… tan estúpido… se aprovecho de cuanto la amaba… pero que imbécil**_ grito con rabia

.

* * *

.

**Sakura-san quiere salir al jardín**_ le pregunto Kin mientras le entregaba su desayuno

Sakura le sonrió

**Me gustaría mucho, podrían llevar a Ren y Takumi también**

**Ellos ya están ahí con el señor Sasuke**_ dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie

A Sakura se le tenso el cuerpo

**Creo que será mejor que me quede aquí**_ dijo

**Si no quieres verme yo seré el que se ira**_ intervino la voz fría de Sasuke

Kin soltó a Sakura, hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación

**Los niños se quedaron con la niñera, puedes salir yo iré a trabajar a mi despacho**

Sakura no dijo nada y permitió que Sasuke se fuera, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no se permitió llorar

.

**Es hora de que regreses, Naruto**_ dijo Sasuke por el teléfono

**Pero aun puedo encontrarla…**

**Déjalo así**_ dijo Sasuke con voz monótona_ **si Sakura no puede confiar en mi no tendrá caso que sigamos juntos**

**Pero…**

**Regresa con tu familia, Hinata y Nanami te están esperando…**

**No puedes pretender que regrese y deje las cosas así**

**Karin dejara de esconderse hasta que sepa que no la están buscando**_ dijo _ **si Sakura aun esta aquí para cuando eso suceda yo mismo la buscare**

**Lo lamento Sasuke, no puede ayudarte**

**Descuida**_ dijo sonriendo triste_ **y gracias Naruto realmente eres mas que un amigo y lo sabes**

**Por supuesto que lo se**_ dijo el rubio_ **mañana por la mañana estaré de regreso… hasta pronto**_ dijo y colgó

.

Sasuke medito por largo tiempo, tal vez era mejor dejar ir a Sakura…

.

* * *

.

**Abre la puerta se que estas ahí**_ rugió Sai tras la puerta del departamento de Karin

Nadie respondió pero después de un momento la pelirroja abrió

Sai no espero que le dijera nada solo la empujo para poder entrar

**Regrésame la memoria de la cámara**_ dijo con la expresión mas fría que Karin nunca había visto

Karin se quedo donde estaba sin decir nada

Sai se movió hasta la computadora y vio la memoria conectada a ella, la tomo y se acerco a la salida

**Siempre estarás sola**_ comenzó a decir en el umbral_ **nunca encontraras a alguien que te valore por que yo era el único idiota que verdaderamente te ha amado, ahora solo puedo sentir desprecio por ti… sabes, Sakura la mujer de Sasuke esta embarazada otra vez así que no creo que tu pequeño truco sirva de algo**

Karin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Al parecer no lo sabias verdad…**_ dijo con ironía_ **pues al parecer no resulto tu engaño… adiós Karin**_ dijo_ **espero que no decidas regresar a trabajar…**

**Sai…**_ susurro cuando el pelinegro salio de su departamento_ **yo también te amo… perdóname**_ dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos

…aunque ya era demasiado tarde

.

* * *

.

Naruto ya había regresado a Tokio y en la empresa Uchiha se seguía con normalidad, Sasuke había retomado su rutina de ser el primero en llegar y el ultimo en salir, preocupando a su hermano y amigos, un poco mas delgado pero el alegaba estar bien… lo hacia para que Sakura estuviera mas tranquila y su nuevo hijo siguiera creciendo en su interior

.

La contemplo dormida cuando eran las once treinta de la noche, apenas media hora después de haber salido de la oficina, aun no se le notaba el embarazo pero como le explico el doctor, ya había pasado el peligro y su hijo seguía creciendo fuerte y sano en el vientre de Sakura

.

Anhelaba verla con ropa de maternidad, seguramente se vería hermosa

Sonrió al verla acurrucarse por el frío, la muy descuidada no se había cubierto con las sabanas, así que entro completamente al cuarto y la tapo con la suave tela blanca, beso sus labios y después se fue a dormir

.

**Sasuke…**_ susurro Sakura rozándose los labios con los dedos

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke, Kankuro-san ha llamado para preguntar cuando regresaras a Paris**_ le informo Tayuya_ **que tengo que responderle**

**Dile… dile que mañana por la noche estaré ahí**

Tayuya solamente asintió, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan deprimido

.

* * *

.

**Pensé que nunca vendrías a verme**_ le reprocho la pelirosa a Temari cuando esta llego a visitarla

Temari sonrió nerviosa

**Lo siento**_ fue lo único que dijo antes de cambiar a una expresión seria_ **como esta el bebe**

Sakura acaricio su vientre plano

**Creciendo, fuerte y sano… **

Temari ensancho su sonrisa

**Eso es genial**_ dijo_ **y... con Sasuke como están las cosas**

**Casi no lo veo**_ dijo suspirando

**Sakura hay algo que tengo que decirte, Shikamaru me prohibió hacerlo pero sabes que entre mas me niegan las cosas mas quiero hacerlas…**

**Temari ve directo al grano**_ la interrumpió Sakura

**Shika hablo con Sasuke en el hospital y le dijo que esas fotografías no eran reales… no estoy segura**_ dijo Temari_ **Shikamaru dijo que se oía sincero pero él no conoce a Sasuke y no puede estar 100% seguro de lo que le dijo**

Sakura se abrazo a si misma

**Yo quiero creerle**_ dijo abatida_ **hablare de frente con él y entonces descubriré sea lo que sea que haya pasado en realidad… lo amo Temari, tengo que creer en él, necesito que este a mi lado**

**Que pasaría si las fotos son verdaderas**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Creeré en Sasuke pase lo que pase**_ dijo decidida

Temari asintió con una sonrisa

.

Siguieron hablando poco tiempo mas y cuando se percataron ya era de noche

Sakura detallaba el reloj en la pared, sus agujas marcaban las nueve de la noche y Sasuke no daba señales de aparecer, en recepción nadie respondía los teléfonos y era lógico, quien aparte de Sasuke trabajaba hasta esas horas, lo llamo a su celular pero aparecía como fuera de área, mientras que sus parpados cada vez se hacían mas pesados hasta que después perdió la noción del tiempo siendo llevada hasta los brazos de Morfeo

.

* * *

.

**Flash back**

.

**_No le dirás que te vas_**_ le inquirió Itachi a su hermano

**_No le veo el caso_**_ respondió guardando sus cosas en su portafolios_ **_no quiere verme y no lo hace de todas maneras, será mejor que la deje tranquila por un tiempo_**

**_Debes intentar hablar con ella_**_****dijo Itachi_ **_no puedes dejar las cosas así_**

**_Ya esta decidido Itachi, esta misma noche me voy a Paris_**

.

**End flash back**

.

**Esto será lo mejor**_ murmuro para si mismo mientras guardaba unas cuantas cosas en su maleta

La tomo en mano y se encamino hacia el cuarto de Sakura, hizo lo mismo de siempre y la contemplo por largo tiempo, luego cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación de sus hijos

**No me verán por un tiempo pero asegúrense de no olvidarse de mi**_ susurro_ **cuiden a su mamá y a su hermano**

Los gemelos apenas y se movieron

Beso a Ren y luego al Takumi, luego salio de la casa para tomar un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto

.

* * *

.

Sakura despertó con los mareos habituales, se levanto y rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, aun era muy temprano así que estaba segura que aun podría encontrar a Sasuke para hablar con él

.

Cuando atravesó el pasillo hasta su habitación no encontró rastro de él y la cama al parecer no había sido usada

.

Cuando bajo a la cocina para preguntarle a Chiyo si lo había visto se encontró a Itachi apoyado al final de las escaleras

.

**Itachi…**_ murmuro llamando la atención del pelinegro_ **que haces aquí, le paso algo a Sasuke, esta bien**_ pregunto muy nerviosa

**Tranquilízate que no es nada malo, solo vine a avisarte que Sasuke no esta en Japón**

Sakura se llevo una mano al pecho

**Porque**_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

**Kankuro-san estaba impaciente por que se terminara el edifico así que lo llamo…**

**Se fue si decídmelo…**_ susurro para si misma dejando de escuchar lo que Itachi le decía

**Cuando regresara**_ pregunto con dificultad, las ganas de llorar ahora se habían convertido como piedras en su garganta

**No lo se**_ respondió el pelinegro**_ quizás cinco meses tal vez menos, tal vez mas todo depende de los obreros trabajados para la construcción**

Sakura tuvo que aferrarse a los barandales de las escaleras para que sus temblorosas piernas pudieran soporta su peso

**Te encuentras bien**_ le pregunto Itachi colocándose a su lado_ **ven tienes que recostarte**_ dijo ayudándola a llegar hasta su habitación

**Estoy bien**_ dijo Sakura cuando Itachi hizo ademán de llamar a Chiyo

**Estas segura**_ inquirió

Sakura asintió

**¿Te ha afectado saber que Sasuke no esta?**

No respondió hizo que sus lagrimas lo dijeran todo

**Sakura**_ comenzó a decir Itachi tomándola de las manos_ **creo en lo que Sasuke me dijo… me confeso que desde que te conoció no ha estado con otra mujer, no lo digo porque sea mi hermano…**

**Ahora lo se…**_ murmuro Sakura_ **quiero que este conmigo y que vivamos como una familia… con nuestros tres hijos**

Sakura se abrazo a Itachi, se sentía tan vacía sin Sasuke pero decidió que no continuaría así

.

* * *

.

**Tengan cuidado con esos pilares**_ ordeno Sasuke desde la parte delantera del gran edificio, con los planos sobre la mesa dirigía eficientemente la construcción_ **hay que reforzar esas vigas para que el vitral este mas seguro**

**Esta haciendo un buen trabajo Uchiha-san**_ dijo uno de los inversionistas

**Gracias Yamamoto-san**_ respondió haciendo una leve inclinación

.

Sasuke siguió trabajando incluso después de que todo ya se había ido, quería distraerse y dejar de pensar…

.

Ya mas entrada la noche, subió al auto ultimo modelo que alquilaba para movilizarse por la cuidad y se fue al hotel donde se hospedaba

.

**Il a des messages pour moi**_ pregunto en recepción

**Non, monsieur Uchiha**_ respondió la recepcionista

Con monotonía abordo el ascensor hasta llegar a la suite presidencial, cuando entro arrojo su porta planos en el sofá y sorprendiéndolo este emitió un ruido chillón, inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia el sofá y se encontró con un pingüino de juguete que había sido el responsable del ruido

.

Se acerco y lo tomo entre sus manos

**Pero que es esto…**_ se pregunto así mismo

**Disculpa no tuve tiempo de ordenar**_ dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta de la recamara

Sasuke giro tan rápido su cabeza que seguramente por la mañana se lamentaría por ello

**Sakura…**_ susurro sorprendido al verla con unos pequeños short blancos y una camisa de tirantes rosa

**Como llegaste aquí… es decir que haces aquí**

Sakura no respondió, solo se limito a acercarse poco a poco a él

**No se por donde empezar**_ murmuro nerviosa

**Empieza por decirme a que has venido**_ dijo muy serio

Sakura clavo su mirada su mirada jade en la onix de él

**C-creo que… porque no puedo vivir sin ti**_ soltó de repente con los ojos cristalizados_ **te amo Sasuke y creo en ti**

Sasuke no espero más y la abrazo, de nada valía hacerse el digno si se sentía que moría por dentro por no estar junto a ella

**Quiero que estemos juntos siempre**_ dijo Sakura enredando sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke_ **quiero que este nuevo bebe disfrute de ti desde el principio  
**

**Yo también deseo eso**_ dijo apartándose de ella y besándola con pasión, recibiendo lo mismo por parte de Sakura_ **te amo… te amo…**_ repitió varias veces

.

Las manos de Sasuke se acomodaron debajo de las nalgas de Sakura y la levanto hasta quedar a la misma altura apoyando su frente contra la de ella

.

**Te deseo pero… aun no podemos**_ dijo Sakura con la respiración entre cortada

Sasuke rozo sus labios antes de dejarla en el suelo

**Que pasa**_ pregunto al ver que le daba la espalda

**Espera un momento**_ dijo mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

Solo segundos después se giro para quedar frente a ella con la cajita del anillo de compromiso en las manos

**Te compre esto desde el primer día que llegue a Paris y pensaba entregártelo al regresar pero… con esta confusión yo…**

Sakura cubrió la cajita con sus manos aun con las manos de Sasuke sosteniéndolas

**Olvidemos lo que paso… discúlpame por no confiar en ti**

.

Sasuke abrió la caja y le puso en anillo de jade en el dedo anular

.

**Sakura quieres ser mi esposa**

La pelirosa contemplo por largo tiempo la sortija, luego se lanzo a abrazarlo

**Claro que quiero ser tu esposa**_ respondió

Escucharon balbuceos acercándose y por la puerta aparecieron Ren y Takumi gateando hacia ellos

**«Como se habrán bajado de la cama»**_ pensó

**No pensé que estuvieran aquí**_ dijo abrazándolos contra su pecho_ **como has conseguido venir tan rápido**

**Itachi me aviso que estabas aquí… me ayudo a conseguir un vuelo privado y como Naruto ya había hecho los tramites del apellido de los niños pude traerlos conmigo**

.

.

**Epilogo**

.

Como Sasuke lo había predicho Sakura se veía hermosa con su ropa holgada que le acentuaba su abultado vientre, solamente habían permanecido en Paris por tres meses puesto que la obra había avanzado a pasos agigantados

.

**Sasuke ten cuidado que me puedo caer**_ decía la pelirosa mientras caminaba con los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Sasuke

**Nunca permitirá eso**_ le susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja

Sakura se estremeció

**Ya estamos aquí**_ dijo haciéndola pasar a una de las habitaciones de la casa

Sakura se cubrió la boca con ambas manos

**Sasuke es hermosa**_ dijo con los ojos brillantes

**Es para nuestra princesa**_ dijo abrazando a Sakura por detrás anclando sus manos sobre su abultado vientre de siete meses

**Como quieres que la llamemos**_ pregunto Sakura detallando el palacio que había construido, con nubes pintadas en el cielo del cuarto y prados llenos de caballos blancos en la pared

**Quiero que se llame Sakura y que tenga el cabello rosa con unos hermosos ojos verdes**_ dijo besando su cuello

Sakura sonrió

.

**Dos meses después**

.

**Ahora quien es el que esta apunto de hacer un hoyo en el piso**_ se burlo Naruto

Sasuke solo gruño

**Señor Uchiha, ya esta lista, puede entrar**

**Ve hijo**_ dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa_ **apoya a Sakura**

Fugaku asintió junto con Itachi

Cuando Sasuke entro encontró a Sakura jadeando y con el sudor perlando su frente

**Sasuke me duele mucho…**_ jadeo tomando su mano

**Cuando nazca todo habrá valido la pena**_ la consoló sin mucho resultado

**Muy bien señora Uchiha**_ dijo el doctor_ **cuando yo se lo diga empiece a pujar**

Sakura apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke durante todas las contracciones hasta que veinte minutos después dentro de todo el hospital retumbo el poderoso llanto de la pequeña pelirosa

**Es muy bella**_ murmuro cansada cuando se la entregaron

**Y es pelirosa**_ dijo Sasuke acariciándole muy suavemente la cabecita

La niña parecido tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar, con un prolongado bostezo abrió los ojos como demostrándole a su padre que eran tan verdes como los de su madre

**Te di lo que querías**_ murmuro Sakura besándolo

Sasuke sonrió

**Ahora quiero una niña de cabello rosa y ojos negros**

**Debes estar bromeando**_ dijo Sakura apoyando su cabeza exhausta sobre el hombro de él, cerro los ojos lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormida con la promesa que al despertar su familia ya estaba completa

.

.

**Fin**

.


End file.
